Les politiques du coeur
by Cocloud
Summary: Le prince Zen doit se rendre immédiatement à Lilias pour rejoindre son frère, mais là-bas, le prince Izana ne perd pas son temps et accompagne Shirayuki dans l'une des ses aventures. ZenXShirayuki
1. Chapter 1

_Je ne possède pas Akagami no Shirayukihime_

_Il s'agit d'une fiction se situant vers la fin du chapitre 34 du manga, j'ai un peu modifié les dernières pages pour mon plaisir personnel héhé. Comme certaines informations de l'histoire ne sont pas encore révélé, dont certains noms et rôles de gens de Lilias, je vais les inventer et peut-être rectifier le tir une fois un nouveau chapitre du manga publié, mais sinon… je laisse place à mon imagination!  
- MISE EN SITUATION -  
Shirayuki est à Lilias avec Ryuu pour collecter des informations médicales sur cette région, ils y rencontrent le prince Izana qui décide de se faire passer pour l'assistant de Ryuu et ainsi passer inaperçu à Lilias. Pendant ce temps, à Wistal, le prince Zen et ses trois assistants croulent sur le travail de bureau mais pendant que le second prince rêvasse sur sa bien-aimée, une lettre provenant du prince Izana vient d'arriver au palais.  
_

_Les phrases en italic dans le texte correspondent aux pensées des personnages.  
Les phrases entre « » sont des souvenirs qui reviennent en mémoire à des personnages, comme il s'agit également de pensées, elles sont également en italic._

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

.

- Shirayuki…, souffla le prince Zen en soupirant contre son oreiller. Je dois arrêter… si je dis son nom, j'aurai envie de voir son visage… J'aurais du en faire plus le jour de son départ…

_Elle me manque tellement…_

Il ferma les yeux en se plongeant un peu plus profondément dans les souvenirs qui lui permettaient de se montrer patient, l'empêchant de se précipiter vers Lilias sans attendre. Il était conscient depuis longtemps des sentiments qu'il nourrissait pour la jeune pharmacienne, mais depuis son retour de Tanburn et son enlèvement, quelque chose avait changé.  
Peut-être avait-il réalisé qu'il pouvait la perdre et que cette idée lui avait révélé la force du désir qu'il avait de l'avoir près de lui? Peut-être que les conversations avec son frère lui ouvraient les yeux sur l'importance qu'elle avait pour lui? Peut-être que les intentions du prince Raji à son égard avait éveillé chez lui cette urgence de confirmer la situation entre eux? Peut-être que ses paroles sincères avaient achevé d'émouvoir son cœur de prince pour ne laisser que Zen?  
Il lui avait certes confessé ses sentiments et ses aspirations envers elle en tant que prince, mais il ne lui avait jamais encore parlé simplement en tant qu'homme. Malgré l'aveu qu'elle avait surpris entre lui et son père lors du retour de Tanburn, il ne s'agissait pas d'un aveu direct, il n'avait pas pu trouver les mots pour lui exprimer, face à face, qu'est-ce qu'elle représentait pour lui.  
Elle lui avait dit un jour que, dans son esprit, elle ne les dissociait pas, l'homme et le prince, qu'ils ne formaient qu'une seule personne pour elle, mais il était certain qu'elle avait comprit, lorsqu'elle s'était confessé à lui dans les bois, que sa réponse avait été, avant tout, celle que lui offrait le prince. Que ce soit en tant qu'homme ou en tant que prince, ses sentiments avaient toujours été présents, mais sa position royale ne lui permettait pas de les vivre de la même manière que n'importe qui. Comme son frère lui avait clairement indiqué, son pays avait des attentes envers lui et sa position impliquait une certaine retenue sur bien des sujets. Ça impliquait chaque aspect de sa vie, même les plus privés et l'officialisation d'une telle relation ne devait pas être prit à la légère.  
Néanmoins, au fil des jours, sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire, son affection prenait des proportions qu'il n'aurait jamais cru possible. Ces sentiments qui l'avaient légèrement brulé, le jour où il l'avait embrassé pour la première fois, n'étaient en fait qu'une pâle étincelle en comparaison de l'incendie qui ravageait présentement son corps. Ce doux baiser échangé par une impulsion du cœur, caché dans cette tour, n'était rien par rapport à celui qu'ils avaient échangé avant le départ de Sakaki pour Tanburn ou à ceux qu'il rêvait d'échanger avec elle depuis ce jour…  
Ce long voyage lui pesait plus qu'il ne l'aurait pensé et de savoir son frère là-bas ne rendait pas les choses plus faciles à vivre. Il se sentait incroyablement seul lorsqu'elle n'était pas là et lorsqu'il n'arrivait plus à se concentrer sur le travail, ses pensées dérivaient aussitôt vers elle. Isolé dans sa chambre, loin des affaires politiques du royaume, il se laissait aller au confort de son lit et son esprit rêvassait. Ses mains se rappelaient le doux contact de ses cheveux entre ses doigts, les bras se souvenait de la chaleur de son corps contre lui… il sentait son cœur palpiter dans sa poitrine, conscient de la torture qu'il s'infligeait, mais il n'arrivait plus à se contrôler. Il cherchait dans l'air ce délicat parfum qu'il surprenait toujours dans son cou, se remémorait cette teinte rosé qui colorait ses joues quand ils étaient ensemble… la tendreté de ses lèvres… Il se prit la tête entre les mains et gémit de sentir son cœur se contracter si douloureusement. Cette séparation lui était de plus en plus insupportable!  
_« Je t'aime Zen… je veux être à tes côtés… »_

- Aaaaaaargh!, continuait-il de gémir en s'enfouissant la tête sous un oreiller.

_Je vais devenir fou!_

- Zen, j'entre!

- Quoi?, s'écria le jeune prince en se redressant, le visage encore rouge de confusion par rapport aux pensées qui l'habitaient avant l'entrée de Mitsuhide.

- Est-ce que vous étiez endormi?

- Je l'étais…, mentit-il en tentant de reprendre son état normal. Quel est le problème?

- Une lettre du Prince Izana vient tout juste d'arriver.

Zen reprit aussitôt ses esprits et se dirigea rapidement vers son bureau, sans un mot pour son assistant qui lui avait emboité le pas. Il prit connaissance du document en silence, le visage fermé.

- Pourquoi ne m'a-t-il rien dit à ce sujet pendant notre rencontre…?, murmura le prince, comme pour lui-même avant de relever la tête d'un air préoccupé. Mitsuhide! Kiki! Obi! Soyez prêt. Nous partons aussi.

.

Shirayuki déposa le corps du jeune garçon sur le lit que leur avait indiqué l'enfant qui leur avait demandé de l'aide. Après sa chute, à l'extérieur, la jeune pharmacienne avait tout de suite jugé qu'il fallait prioritairement ramener le patient à l'intérieur et elle avait chargé l'enfant sur son dos, sans accorder d'attention au prince Izana qui les avait suivit sans un mot pendant que Ryuu pressait le deuxième garçon de réponses afin de comprendre l'état du malade.  
Pendant le trajet, le garçon au fort caractère les informa que le malade, un ami à lui du nom de Sasha Shiasame, était régulièrement prit de vertiges et de douleurs singulières aux jambes. À l'occasion, il tombait au sol, prit de convulsions et perdait le contrôle de ses membres inférieurs. Il avait déjà consulté plusieurs personnes qui n'avaient pas réussit à trouver l'origine de son mal et la situation prenait des proportions alarmantes.  
De son côté, écoutant attentivement les informations d'une oreille, Shirayuki s'était empressé d'enlever les bottes et les chaussettes du petit Sasha et avait rapidement relevé le tissu de son pantalon pour ausculter ses jambes. Ses deux membres étaient glacés entre ses mains, la peau teintée de bleu et de vert semblait presque infecté d'un mal inconnu et fit grimacer leur compagnon. Shirayuki tenta de frictionner les membres gelés du patient pendant que leur informateur, trop choqué par cette vision, ne répondait même plus aux questions de Ryuu. Sentant qu'il ne tirerait plus rien du gamin, le pharmacien de treize ans se tourna vers le patient, notant une forte fièvre et de forts tremblements.

- Hé, mon garçon, intervint soudain le prince Izana d'une voix ferme qui ramena le gamin à la réalité. Comment t'appelles-tu?

- … Ruri, monsieur…

- Ruri, depuis quand ton ami a-t-il ses problèmes?

- Plusieurs semaines… et c'est de pire en pire…

- Passe-t-il régulièrement du temps à l'extérieur?, demanda Shirayuki en profitant de la parole retrouvé.

- Oui, il entraine des chiens de traineau avec son père, il est pratiquement toujours à l'extérieur, comme beaucoup de gens à Lilias, mais aucun d'eux n'a contracté cette maladie.

- Est-il allé quelque part où il n'a pas l'habitude d'allé ses derniers mois?

- Pas que je sache… mais il participe souvent à des expéditions avec son père alors…

Ryuu releva les vêtements de Sasha et inspecta son corps, il n'y trouva rien d'anormal sauf une légèrement coloration au bout des doigts.

- C'est définitivement un problème de circulation, conclut-il, les extrémités souffrent en premier et ses colorations indiquent que le sang n'arrive plus à s'y rendre.

- Il faut réactiver la circulation et le réchauffer au plus vite!

- Je vais demander que l'on remplisse une bassine d'eau chaude!

- Absolument pas!, objecta rapidement Shirayuki au petit Ruri. Le choc thermal serait trop important et pourrait endommager gravement les nerfs. Il faut le réchauffer progressivement, trouvez plus de couvertures!

L'enfant s'élança à l'extérieur de la pièce pendant que le prince se penchait pour aider Shirayuki à frictionner le patient gémissant de douleur. Les deux pharmaciens s'échangèrent un regard inquiet mais se fut Ryuu qui exprima à haute voix leur crainte commune.

- Si ne trouvons pas rapidement la solution… il faudra lui amputer les jambes… Et si ça continue de se répandre, comme nous le supposons, et que ça atteint le cœur…

- Est-ce contagieux?, s'inquiéta le prince.

- Ça n'en donne pas l'impression… mais si nous ne trouvons pas la cause, cet enfant mourra… sans parler de ceux qui feront face aux mêmes circonstances que lui, quelles qu'elles soient.

- Shirayuki, interrompit Ryuu, je veux que tu ailles trouver son père et que tu te renseignes sur tout ce qui aurait pu se produire avant le début des symptômes et sur leurs évolutions, mais avant, j'ai besoin que tu me ramènes monsieur Shidan.

La pharmacienne acquiesça et se leva aussitôt, s'élançant vers la porte lorsqu'elle sentit une présence derrière elle. Le prince avait suivit son mouvement et la suivait, dangereusement proche, le regard persistant.

- En tant qu'assistant de Ryuu, je viens avec toi, non?

La question était plutôt adressé au jeune pharmacien mais le prince ne quittait pas Shirayuki des yeux, comme dans une provocation muette de tenter de l'en empêcher mais elle n'avait aucune raison de refuser une aide supplémentaire et le prince Izana fut surprit de la voir accepter aussi facilement.

Ils trouvèrent rapidement le pharmacien Shidan, auquel le nom de Sasha ne sembla pas tout à fait inconnu, et il leur indiqua la résidence d'un éleveur de chien de traineau répondant au nom de Shiasame. Ils s'y rendirent rapidement grâce aux connaissances qu'avaient le prince de la cité et furent bientôt accueilli par un costaud père de famille qui pâlit en apprenant l'état de son fils. Shirayuki tenta de le rassurer en l'informa qu'il était entre bonnes mains mais qu'elle avait absolument besoin de son aide.  
L'homme bredouilla les détails sur l'évolution de cette étrange maladie, honteux d'avouer que sa surcharge de travail l'avait empêché d'y prêter plus d'attention.

- Vous voyez… nous avons rencontré plusieurs problèmes lors de livraisons dans la région. Un groupe de bandits attaques les convois et volent les marchandises.

- Avez-vous informé son altesse Haki de la situation?

- Bien entendu! Mais les gens du palais n'ont pas le temps de s'occuper des affaires du peuple… les marchandises volées sont généralement destiné à des villages plus reculés, les nobles n'ont rien à faire de ses pauvres gens!

La pharmacienne avala difficilement sa salive devant les accusations du pauvre ignorant en face du premier prince de Clarines et le pressa de répondre à ses questions plutôt que continuer de s'étendre sur le sujet. Elle le questionna sur tous les voyages qu'avaient effectué son fils, sur son alimentation, les changements notables, l'état des personnes qui l'entouraient, ses tâches quotidiennes, même la santé des chiens. Surpris, le père fronça les sourcils à la dernière question et son regard sembla s'illuminer.

- Depuis quelques temps, j'ai un chien qui est souffrant. Sasha l'utilise régulièrement pour ses voyages et il y a plusieurs semaines de ça, il a été mordu lors d'une attaque de ses bandits. L'un de leur chien l'a blessé légèrement la patte mais la blessure a vite cicatrisé. Tout allait bien jusqu'à dernièrement…

- Laissez-moi le voir s'il vous plait.

- Vous pouvez toujours essayer, mademoiselle, dit-il en se levant pour les guider, mais son maître ne sera peut-être pas d'accord. Je dresse des chiens mais je ne les possède pas tous, celui-ci appartient à un ami de mon fils qui habite seul près d'ici. C'est une bien triste histoire… cet animal est sa seule source de revenue et son seul compagnon, depuis que le pauvre animal est souffrant, il est devenu presque impossible de communiquer avec cet enfant. Il y a plusieurs jours que je ne les aie pas vu, ni un ni l'autre.

- Pourquoi est-ce si difficile de communiquer avec lui?, demanda la jeune fille, essoufflée par le grand pas rapide de monsieur Shiasame.

Le grand homme s'immobilisa devant une habitation très modeste, en piteuse état, attaquée par le froid et le neige. Il leur fit signe qu'ils étaient arrivé, le visage à la fois anxieux et triste.

- L'enfant est muet… Comme il n'a pas de parents, il ne socialise pas beaucoup, parfois je ne suis même pas certain qu'il comprenne ce qu'on lui dit… On l'appelle Asaki.

Fronçant les sourcils, Shirayuki se détourna de père de Sasha, soudain prise d'une immense pitié pour cet enfant qu'elle ne connaissait pas, qui souffrait seul, comme elle l'avait fait à une époque. Prenant une grande inspiration, suivit discrètement par le prince Izana, elle poussa la maigre porte qui était déjà entrouverte. L'intérieur de la maison était terriblement sombre, presque insalubre et on n'y entendait que le souffle oppressant du vent sur les murs.

- Bonjour? Il y a quelqu'un… ? Asaki?

Ils avancèrent de quelques pas dans la pièce vide, attentifs à chaque bruit, accueilli par le silence. Ils entendirent enfin quelque chose qui pouvait s'identifier comme un gémissement plaintif. Ils se tournèrent vers un coin sombre de la pièce mais leurs yeux ne pouvaient rien y distinguer jusqu'à ce que le prince utilise une allumette. La maigre lumière leur révéla un spectacle navrant. Blottit contre le mur du fond, se trouvait un petit garçon d'une maigreur effrayante, le visage sale, la tignasse noire trop ébouriffée, vêtu d'un manteau trop grand pour lui, enveloppé par une immense bête. La masse de fourrure sombre qui l'entourait avait plus des airs de loups que de chiens, son corps large et massif se soulevant sous une respiration pénible, les pattes immenses, la gueule entrouverte pour laisser voir une rangée menaçante de crocs blancs. Conscient de la menace, le prince posa aussitôt sa main sur son épée alors que Shirayuki se baissait à leur niveau. Repérant le mouvement, le garçon resserra son emprise sur son chien, plantant ses petits doigts dans la fourrure épaisse, affichant une expression menaçante. L'allumette du prince s'essouffla sur un grognement incongru de l'enfant et sur ses traits déformés par la colère. Alerté par l'état de maître, l'animal souffrant releva difficilement la tête et pointa son museau en direction des intrus, joignant son grognement à celui de l'enfant, sillant dans sa respiration difficile. Le prince utilisa une nouvelle allumette et dès que la lumière leur permit de voir autre chose que les yeux luisants de la bête, la pharmacienne s'avança prudemment vers eux. Izana ouvrit la bouche pour protester, mais elle le devança d'une voix tellement douce qu'il en fut lui-même calmé.

- Tu es Asaki? Je m'appelle Shirayuki, monsieur Shiasame nous a informé que ton chien était malade, me permets-tu de voir comment il va?

Mais la position défensive de l'enfant ne changea pas.

_Peut-être qu'il ne comprend pas ce qu'on lui dit…_

Patiente, elle tenta de lui faire comprendre ce qu'elle voulait faire par des gestes mais Asaki se contentait de l'ignorer.

_Vu sa situation, il ne doit pas faire confiance aux étrangers aisément._

Cette situation lui remémora aussitôt un doux souvenir qui la fit sourire. Elle prit la sacoche dans laquelle elle transportait ses herbes et la montra au gamin qui y jeta un regard mais qui fronça les sourcils sans comprendre, suspicieux. Elle prit un bâton qui trainait, appartenant très certainement au chien, et, trop confiante de son idée, reproduisit la même erreur que la première fois en se blessant un peu fort au bras. Stupéfait, le gamin et le prince Izana agrandirent leurs yeux de surprise et observèrent, bouches bée, la pharmacienne appliquer un onguent sur sa blessure. Pendant ce temps, le petit Asaki s'était légèrement détendu et tout grognement avait cessé, quant à Izana, sa main avait lâché le pommeau de son épée. Souriant maladroitement, Shirayuki pointa ses médicaments et pointa ensuite le chien, pour faire comprendre ses intentions au garçon. L'étonnement avait remplacé la colère sur son visage et ce simple changement encouragea assez la jeune fille pour l'autoriser à faire un mouvement vers eux. Au départ, personne ne réagit jusqu'à ce que la deuxième allumette meure. Le prince s'empressa d'en rallumer une troisième et ils réalisèrent tous que Shirayuki était maintenant à genoux devant le loup. Le gamin sursauta et il semblait près à bondir jusqu'au moment où Shirayuki laissa tomber le capuchon de son manteau. Elle avait compté sur ce dernier atout pour distraire le gamin afin qu'elle puisse commencer ses soins et qu'il comprenne enfin qu'elle ne leur voulait pas de mal. La tactique réussit et Asaki se laissa hypnotiser par l'étonnante chevelure aux reflets dansants. Quand il reprit ses esprits, la pharmacienne avait posé une serviette humide sur le museau de l'animal et elle avait posé sa tête contre son torse essoufflé afin de percevoir s les battements de son coeur. Le prince Izana se doutait que la serviette avait probablement comme seul but de faire comprendre à l'enfant les intentions de la jeune fille et il soupira de soulagement en le voyant se détendre tout à fait, soudain très attentif et anxieux en la voyant observer son ami à fourrure.  
Le prince ne pouvait en aucun cas nier que cette fille avait du cran. Elle était vraiment prête à tout pour aider un parfait inconnu et elle ne s'était pas arrêter aux signaux de danger qui s'étaient affiché clairement à eux, allant jusqu'à se blesser pour parvenir à se faire comprendre.

- Elle est incroyable…

Le prince regarda par-dessus son épaule, surprenant la massive silhouette de monsieur Shiasame dans le cadre de porte et sourit à sa réflexion.

_Ou incroyablement naïve._

Mais il ne pouvait pas nier que cette démonstration l'avait ébranlé et quelques questions commençaient déjà à faire leurs chemins dans son esprit.

* * *

_Si vous avez des commentaires ou des suggestions, n'hésitez pas à cliquer sur Review pour me les communiquer._


	2. Chapter 2

_Je ne possède pas Akagami no Shirayukihime_

_Il s'agit d'une fiction se situant vers la fin du chapitre 34 du manga. Voir le chapitre 1 pour tous les détails. _

_Les phrases en italic dans le texte correspondent aux pensées des personnages.  
Les phrases entre « » sont des souvenirs qui reviennent en mémoire à des personnages, comme il s'agit également de pensées, elles sont également en italic._

* * *

**Chapitre 2**

.

Le prince Izana reposa le dossier qu'il venait de consulter devant lui et s'enfonça dans le large fauteuil derrière son bureau. Son visage était tiré des mêmes traits sérieux et soucieux qu'à l'habitude, mais cette question le préoccupait plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru.

Il se remémorait le moment où la pharmacienne avait observé cette énorme bête. Il n'était pas de ceux que l'on impressionne facilement mais il ne se serait jamais approché de cet animal avec autant la même confiance qu'elle. Pendant tout l'examen, il était resté à l'écart, impassible, se contentant de les éclairer. Elle avait passé un long moment à observer le plus de détails possibles chez l'animal, mais il devenait de plus en plus évident pour elle que le chien allait mourir. Elle montra les détails de ce qu'elle observait à l'enfant, pour qu'il prenne conscience de son état, elle réussit à lui faire comprendre à travers des signes que la morsure qu'il avait subit était la cause de sa maladie.  
Par la suite, monsieur Shiasame était intervenu, répondant à plusieurs questions sur l'attaque dont il était question et les voleurs. Shirayuki lui demanda de se tenir informer de l'état de santé animaux et collaborateurs avec qui il faisait affaire et d'informer aussitôt l'institue de pharmacologie. L'homme avait acquiescé et avait répondu à la dernière demande de la jeune femme qui était de ne pas laisser l'enfant seul. Après cette mise au point, ils étaient tous deux sortit et elle lui avait annoncé ses intentions de retourner vers Ryuu pour lui fournir les informations qu'elle avait recueilli. Pour sa part, il avait proposé de se renseigné sur le groupe de bandits dont il était question et de les retrouver au chevet du jeune Sasha.  
Aussitôt après l'avoir quitté, il avait été discrètement rejoint par l'un de ses assistants et lui avait rapidement donné quelques ordres. Il lui avait commandé à la fois tous les rapports au sujet du groupe de criminels dont ils étaient questions et tous les rapports disponibles dans lesquels apparaissait le nom de Shirayuki.  
Au final, le prince n'avait pas réussit à obtenir beaucoup de documents au sujet de la pharmacienne et il avait dû se contenter du souvenir qu'il avait des rapports dans lesquels elle était apparu. Il avait longtemps pensé que plusieurs rapports avaient été légèrement embellis par leurs auteurs afin de mettre la jeune femme à son avantage, conscient que les compagnons de son frère encourageaient ouvertement cette relation, mais, après avoir assisté à la scène du chien et de l'enfant, il commençait à remettre en cause son jugement. Il avait vraiment beaucoup de difficulté à cerner cette femme et cette situation commençait à sérieusement le contrarié, surtout en considérant les intentions de son frère à son sujet. Il ne laisserait pas n'importe qui gagner le cœur de son petit frère ou s'immiscer dans la famille royale.  
Il devait absolument tenter de cerner cette femme avant l'arrivée de Zen.  
Prit d'une soudaine énergie, il se leva et sortit rejoindre le groupe autour du patient.

.

- Ryuu, comment va Sasha?

- Aucune amélioration. Shidan est venu l'ausculter, il n'a jamais rien vu de tel dans la région, mais il consulte présentement les archives. Yuzuki m'aide à stabiliser le patient avec les herbes à notre disposition mais je crois que n'avons que ralentit le processus. As-tu découvert quelque chose qui pourrait nous aider?

Shirayuki leur fit un rapport détaillé de ses découvertes. Ils possédaient enfin une piste sérieuse, bien que dangereuse, sans compter la menace potentielle d'une contagion. En raison de ce nouveau facteur, la cour devait être immédiatement informé et le patient isolé.

- Si l'on considère que le chien n'a infecté que Sasha, nous pouvons éliminer la contamination aérienne. Si son maitre n'a pas été infecté non plus, il serait logique d'éliminer aussi la contamination de contact… comme Sasha devait être présent lors de l'attaque, nous pouvons supposer qu'il y ait eu contact sanguin.

- Nous ne pouvons néanmoins prendre aucun risque, intervint la botaniste de Lilias.

- Bien entendu, mais cette information rassurera très certainement la cour.

- Qu'allons-nous faire à présent?

- Nous devons trouver ce groupe de voleurs, conclut aussitôt Shirayuki comme si la réponse était évidente.

- C'est l'affaire des gardes, non des pharmaciens.

- Nous ne souhaitons pas les arrêter, simplement entrer en contact avec eux. Luen recueille en ce moment des informations sur eux mais j'ai cru comprendre qu'ils étaient des voleurs, non des tueurs.

- Yuzuki a raison, Shirayuki. C'est dangereux…

- Mais il n'y a aucune autre façon de trouver l'origine de ce mal. Je ne veux pas voir cet enfant mourir et il pourrait y avoir d'autres victimes. Je suis persuadé que ces gens ne sont pas conscients du mal qu'ils font.

La botaniste regardait la pharmacienne avec ahurissement pendant que Ryuu soupirait en reconnaissant la détermination de son apprenti.

- Que suggères-tu?

- Je vais retourner voir monsieur Shiasame et le convaincre d'organiser un faux voyage afin de piéger les voleurs. Ainsi nous pourrons entrer en contact avec eux et tenter de discuter.

- Tu ne peux pas prévoir leur réaction…

- Mais je dois tenter le coup!

Les préparatifs furent rapidement mit en place, le père de Sasha s'empressa de participer, désireux de faire tout en son pouvoir pour guérir son fils et Izana leur fournit de précieuses informations sur le groupe ciblé. Comme l'avait supposé Shirayuki, il n'y avait jamais eu de mort ou d'otage de rapporté lors des attaques, quelques blessés, sans plus. Il semblait s'agir de pilleurs d'origine inconnue qui détroussait les chargements en tendant des embuscades dans les régions montagneuses. Le prince avait été surpris d'entendre le plan proposé par la jeune femme, mais il était du même avis que la botaniste, à savoir que cette histoire concernait avant tout les gardes, mais il comprenait également l'urgence de la situation. D'ailleurs les gardes se feraient une priorité d'arrêter ou tuer les bandits, leur plan comportait plus de chance de réussite quant à obtenir des réponses. Il accepta donc la tactique et s'imposa au voyage, malgré les oppositions de Shirayuki.

- Il est de mon devoir, en tant que prince de Clarines, de veiller à la sécurité de mon peuple, ne croyez-vous pas?, avait-il énoncé comme argument final, laissant la jeune fille muette.

.

_« Zen… __Puis-je penser de cette façon? Je t'aime, Zen… Je veux rester à tes côtés, il y aura un jour où je voudrai être avec toi. »_

Zen se réveilla en sursaut, le cœur près à exploser, le visage en feu, le corps en sueur. Il prit un instant pour reprendre ses esprits, pour prendre conscience de la chambre d'auberge dans laquelle il était, de l'heure tardive et du corps de son assistant endormi un peu plus loin. Il faisait nuit noire et une brise fraiche vint raviver son esprit pendant qu'il repoussait les couvertures qui l'étouffaient.

- Avez-vous fait un cauchemar, maître?

Les traits tirés et le visage empourpré de quelqu'un qui a été prit, le prince leva les yeux vers Obi, assit près de la fenêtre ouverte, avant de les détourner aussitôt pour se racler la gorge.

- Non…

- Vraiment? Pourtant, vous semblez tellement agité.

Le prince Zen foudroya son assistant du regard avant de soupirer et de laisser tomber sa tête entre ses genoux. Depuis quelques temps, il revivait sans cesse cette scène durant ses nuits, revivant à chaque fois ce débordement suffoquant qu'elle avait provoqué en lui en disant ces mots. Voulait-elle sa mort pour lui parler ainsi? Il n'avait pas pu lui répondre à cet instant… elle l'avait jeté dans un tourbillon d'émotions et il n'était pas arrivé à trouver les mots pour exprimer ses sentiments pour elle. Plus les jours avançaient, pire c'était… Il perdait tout contrôle, tout raisonnement face à elle. Dans ces instants, c'était tellement plus facile de revêtir le masque du prince et de paraître calme, mais à l'intérieur de lui, tout s'écroulait.

- Aviez-vous quelques pensées pour la jeune maîtresse?

Obi avait un sourire taquin, près à entendre son maître exploser, réveillant ainsi Mitsuhide pour provoquer une amusante commotion, mais la réaction espérée ne vint pas. Son maître soupira un peu plus fort et releva la tête, lasse, pour la déposer entre ses mains.

- Je ne sais plus où j'en suis…

L'assistant arqua un sourcil, surpris à la fois de l'honnêteté du prince et des paroles qu'il reconnaissait dans une conversation semblable avec la jeune maîtresse.

- Je ne comprends pas vraiment ce que vous voulez dire. Êtes-vous sûr de vous poser la bonne question?

- Je m'en pose déjà tellement, Obi.

Obi eu un petit rire discret et se leva de son perchoir pour venir s'assoir devant son maître qui fronçait les sourcils en le voyant rire.

- J'ai eu une discussion semblable avec la jeune maîtresse.

- Quand?, demanda Zen, surpris.

- Le jour où je suis venu vous chercher parce qu'elle voulait vous parler.

- Et… que lui avais-tu répondu?

- Qu'avant de penser à des questions aussi difficiles, il serait préférable pour elle de vous voir.

- Et alors?

- Elle s'est brusquement levé, comme si elle avait soudain songé à quelque chose qui l'avait décidé, en parlant de vous, et elle m'a demandé de lui accorder une faveur. Vous connaissez la suite.

Le prince prit un air songeur et laissa retomber sa tête sur ses genoux, fixant le sol.

- Et encore aujourd'hui, je vous ramène près d'elle, mon maître, probablement pour que vous puissiez finir cette discussion?

Zen releva les yeux vers Obi et eu un léger sourire.

- Je l'espère…

Obi savait que son maître ne doutait pas de ses sentiments, mais il reconnaissait la même expression que lorsqu'il avait combattu pour escorter la jeune femme à Tanburn. Encore une fois, il ne savait pas comment lui dire.

- Vous deux…, soupira Obi en se levant, vous rendez les choses simples tellement compliqué. Si parler de ses choses vous met dans un tel état, prenez simplement votre temps et profitez des moments que vous partagez.

Zen allait ouvrir la bouche pour répondre, mais ils tournèrent les yeux en apercevant que Mistuhide s'était assit, lui-aussi, dans son lit.

- Zen… tu te rappelles cette discussion que nous avons eue, il y a très longtemps, sur la personne qui sera cher à ton cœur?

Le prince acquiesça en silence. Il s'était souvenu de cette journée pluvieuse où il avait donné un aperçu de ses craintes à son assistant, il s'était remémoré cette scène à l'époque où elle lui avait avoué qu'elle l'aimait.

- Tu m'as demandé, si tu trouvais quelqu'un avec qui tu voulais rester pour toujours et qu'elle te retournait ton sentiment, si tu pourrais croire qu'elle le ferait en réponse à un sentiment venant du plus profond de son cœur et non pour ne pas s'opposer à toi en tant que prince… qu'elle pourrait te faire sentir qu'elle a vraiment besoin de toi… Je crois, Zen, très sincèrement que tu as trouvé cette personne… maintenant, je te retourne la question, par respect pour elle et pour ce que tu ressens. Si tu crois qu'elle veut rester avec toi pour toujours et que tu veux lui retourner ce sentiment, le fais-tu en réponse à un sentiment venant du plus profond de ton cœur ou parce que tu sens que ta position de prince te presse à le faire maintenant? Quand tu lui retourneras clairement tes sentiments, Zen, fait le parce que tu as besoin d'elle et non parce que le royaume ou ton frère te pousse à le faire maintenant.

.

Dès l'aube, l'équipage composé de trois traîneaux à chiens bien équipées de caisses vides, trois chevaux et de quelques hommes de confiance, sans oublier Shirayuki et le prince Izana, partirent donc le lendemain matin en direction d'un village reculé, à travers un chemin considéré comme à risque par tous les conducteurs de traineau. La pharmacienne avait fermement refusé de prendre place sur l'un des traineaux à chien, à l'abri du froid sous d'épaisses fourrures et avait insisté pour monter à cheval. Les hommes du convoi avaient tenté de la convaincre de la longueur du voyage, sans compter la température à laquelle elle n'était pas habitué mais la jeune femme ne pliait pas, convaincu que cette position gâcherait leur couverture. Accompagnant ses paroles aux gestes, elle monta sur l'un des cheveux avec un peu difficulté et tenta de se maintenir maladroitement sur l'animal, le corps trop rigide et les mains trop serrés sur la bride. Soupirant et découragé en comprenant que la jeune femme n'avait, de toute évidence, pas l'habitude de monter seul, le prince Izana la souleva comme s'il avait s'agit d'un vulgaire bagage et l'installa derrière lui, le visage impassible, avant de commander le départ aux autres membres de l'équipe. Muette et légèrement honteuse, Shirayuki hésita à s'appuyer sur le terrifiant frère de Zen, le regard penché vers le sol.

- Vous auriez du accepter la place sur le traineau, la gronda-t-il sévèrement dès qu'ils furent hors de porté de voix des autres, lancé dans leur course à travers la neige. Ce n'est pas un endroit approprié pour une femme qui ne sait ni monter, ni se battre.

- Et ce n'est certainement pas la place d'un prince, répliqua-t-elle à voix basse. Vous aviez besoin d'une pharmacienne pour discuter avec les voleurs.

- N'importe quel pharmacien de Lilias aurait parfaitement fait l'affaire.

- Je ne pouvais pas mettre en danger quelqu'un pour exécuter le plan que j'ai proposé, il en va de ma responsabilité.

- Essayez-vous de jouer les grandes dames pour me convaincre que vous n'êtes pas si lâche ou inutile que je le laisse sous-entendre?

Shirayuki ne su que répondre, encore une fois réduite au silence par les accusations choquantes que le prince élevait encore contre elle. Depuis leur rencontre à Wistal, le premier prince n'avait affiché que soupçons à son égard, mais il s'agissait néanmoins du frère de Zen. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de croire fermement, qu'il agissait ainsi par soucis pour son petit frère, ou responsabilité fraternel. Par ce seul fait, elle n'avait pas besoin d'en connaître d'avantage sur le premier prince, elle était déterminé à lui prouver son amour pour Zen et à se rendre utile. Pour elle, se rendre utile était principalement de se faire valoir en tant que pharmacienne et elle était tout à fait consciente que ce voyage n'allait pas mettre en avant ses talents mais bien son tempérament, facteur qui n'était certainement pas à son avantage, mais elle refusait de voir un enfant mourir pour simple souci de bien paraître aux yeux de ce prince têtu.

- Je suis certaine que Zen aurait approuvé cette expédition.

- Très certainement, mon frère est aussi fougueux que vous l'êtes. À votre contact, ce trait de caractère n'ira pas en s'améliorant, je le crains.

- Zen sait parfaitement se contrôler, il agit toujours de façon réfléchit et respectueuse, mais il a foi en ses valeurs et il a la force de les suivre.

- À vous entendre, on pourrait croire que mon frère peut tout faire.

- Je le crois.

Izana aurait voulu se moquer ou suggérer encore qu'elle tentait de bien paraître devant lui mais ses derniers mots avaient été prononcé avec une telle sincérité et une telle ferveur qu'il n'en fut pas capable. Le visage impassible, il continua de faire suivre le rythme à son cheval qui galopait près de l'un des traineaux à chien. La neige se soulevait derrière eux comme un nuage givré, une épaisse fumée s'échappait de leurs bouches et des museaux des animaux. La température était clémente et, alors que Lilias s'éloignait derrière eux, une vaste étendue blanche brillait devant eux, découpant le ciel d'un bleu vibrant.

* * *

_Si vous avez des commentaires ou des suggestions, n'hésitez pas à cliquer sur Review pour me les communiquer._

**_* Petit message de l'auteur *_**

**_« Voici le deuxième chapitre! J'espère qu'il vous plaira! Je n'ai pas encore reçu de commentaires au sujet du premier alors je continue d'écrire à l'aveuglette, j'ai plein d'idées pour la suite! Je suis tombé une traduction anglaise du chapitre 35 et j'ai été heureuse de voir que mon version correspondait à l'original selon certains points et d'autres non!  
J'ai vraiment hâte que Zen retrouve sa pharmacienne préférée, il fait tellement pitié le pauvre! Malheureusement pour lui, je lui réserver quelques surprises... vilaine moi! héhé  
Bonne lecture! »_**


	3. Chapter 3

_Je ne possède pas Akagami no Shirayukihime_

_Il s'agit d'une fiction se situant vers la fin du chapitre 34 du manga. Voir le chapitre 1 pour tous les détails. _

_Les phrases en italic dans le texte correspondent aux pensées des personnages.  
Les phrases entre « » sont des souvenirs qui reviennent en mémoire à des personnages, comme il s'agit également de pensées, elles sont également en italic._

* * *

**Chapitre 3**

.

Le prince Izana balaya le paysage du regard. Le vent était calme et un manteau de nuages avait commencé à couvrir le ciel avec une lenteur suave. Les montagnes semblaient dormir sous la neige collante pendant que les voyageurs sillonnaient les vallées et les crevasses comme un ruisseau agité.  
L'équipe avait profité d'un passage moins étroit dans leur trajet pour faire une halte et ainsi laisser les chiens et les chevaux se reposer, sans oublier un repas chaud pour les hommes. Le premier prince avait laissé ses compagnons de voyage descendre de leur monture pendant que lui s'était éloigné pour inspecter les environs, s'assurant ainsi de leur sécurité. Il pouvait sembler étrange d'agir ainsi, surtout sachant que le but ultime de ce voyage était justement de se faire attaquer, mais le prince n'aimait pas être surpris et il souhaitait éviter que leur plan ne tourne mal. Il s'assura que personnes ne les avait suivit, inspecta les falaises et les différents points de vue sur le campement provisoire et retourna au camp, satisfait. Si on tentait de les attaquer à cet instant, il y avait plusieurs points de cache et échappatoires afin qu'ils ne soient pas prit au piège. Il descendit de sa monture et l'installa près des autres avant de se rapprocher d'un feu allumé par l'un des conducteurs de traineau.

- Merci beaucoup, jeune demoiselle!

- Nous souhaiterions voyager plus souvent en aussi bonne compagnie.

Le prince lança un regard froid au groupe installé autour des flammes chaudes. Shirayuki, la tête toujours bien dissimulée sous un capuchon, distribuait des boissons chaudes à leurs compagnons.

- Ce n'est pas grand-chose, assura-t-elle en souriant, surtout en tenant compte de la situation dangereuse dans laquelle nous vous entrainons.

- Ne vous en faîtes pas pour ça, mademoiselle! Chacun de nous a déjà eu à faire avec ces voleurs, ils ne sont pas là pour tuer.

- Qu'avez-vous mit dans cette boisson? C'est vraiment délicieux!

- J'ai ajouté quelques herbes qui devraient vous aider à conserver votre chaleur, elles ont aussi très bon goût.

La pharmacienne aperçu le prince à cet instant, versa un autre verre et trottina dans la neige jusqu'à lui.

- Tenez, Luen! Le ciel se couvre et la température ne tardera pas à baisser, profitez-en pour vous réchauffer près du feu.

Le visage impassible, Izana remarqua les doigts tremblants de froid qui s'était activé hors de leurs mitaines pour préparer ce breuvage, puis il prit ce que lui tendait la jeune femme, la remerciant poliment et se détourna pour rejoindre les autres membres de l'équipe. Pourquoi se donnait-elle tant de mal pour un peu d'eau chaude et des herbes?

_Elle doit se sentir responsable de mettre ses hommes en danger et elle se déculpabilise en se rendant utile._

Il prit une gorgée du liquide chaud et agrandit les yeux un instant. C'était vraiment délicieux… Il la chercha du regard et la repéra entrain de nourrir les chiens quand il remarqua que les hommes autour de lui la regardait aussi avec un large sourire.

- C'est mignon de la voir s'activer ainsi, avoua l'un d'eux à voix basse.

- Elle s'inquiète vraiment de nous avoir entrainés là-dedans.

- J'espère que nous pourrons trouver un moyen de sauver le petit du patron.

- Elle ne le laissera pas mourir…

Le prince leva un sourcil en entendant les réflexions des autres hommes. Inspirait-elle confiance à ce point? Il fut surpris de constater qu'il était même d'accord avec eux, il était convaincu que cette jeune femme ferait tout en son pouvoir pour sauver l'enfant. Il eu un petit sourire en se disant que si l'un d'eux apercevait ces cheveux, son frère aurait certainement de la compétition à son arrivée. Il observa encore un instant pendant que les hommes près de lui reprenaient des conversations habituelles liées au travail, alors que deux d'entre eux restaient silencieux, les rougis un peu rose, le regard discrètement rivé sur la jeune fille. Le prince la détailla, de plus en plus intrigué. En y repensant bien, cette fille s'était attiré la loyauté de plusieurs personnes depuis son arrivée, notant tout d'abord son frère et ses compagnons si protecteurs, le prince de Tanburn et plusieurs personnes de son entourage, les pharmaciens de la cour, les soldats de Raxd, cette fille de l'île Euris avec son oiseau, même son fidèle Zakura et plusieurs autres personnes du palais. Outre sa chevelure rare, elle semblait posséder une sorte de don qu'il n'arrivait pas à expliquer… S'agissait-il d'un rôle comme ceux que les femmes se plaisent souvent à jouer ou pouvait-il croire en une réelle bonté de sa part? Si cette jeune femme allait un jour faire partit de sa famille… il devait savoir.

Après un instant, le chargé du voyage les invita à reprendre la route, s'ils voulaient pouvoir faire l'aller et le retour avant la nuit. Le feu fut soigneusement éteint, les chiens attelés et les bagages chargés. Chacun grimpa en scelle ou s'installa sur les traineaux et le prince aida la jeune pharmacienne à prendre, une nouvelle fois, place derrière lui. Ils s'élancèrent sur la route enneigée mais ils ne purent faire que quelques kilomètres avant de voir leur chemin barré par un immense tronc d'arbre. Le premier conducteur de traineau reconnu aussitôt l'un des modes opératoires des bandits recherchés et fit signe au reste du groupe de s'arrêter et d'être sur leur garde. Il ne suffit que d'un court instant pour que le prince Izana aperçoive quelques archers se dévoiler parmi les parois rocheux et quelques hommes armés sortir se présenter près du groupe, accompagné de quelques chiens. Il ne fut pas surpris de sentir deux petites mains se crisper contre son dos, certain que cette scène depuis lui rappeler certaines craintes liées à son enlèvement par « La Griffe de la mer ». Le prince repéra aussitôt celui qui semblait en charge de la manœuvre, un homme mur mais plutôt jeune à l'allure un peu trop confiante et arrogante, absolument pas du genre à coopérer…

- Qu'est-ce que nous avons là?, annonça justement celui-ci en tournant son épée comme un moulinet.

- Écoutez, nous ne sommes pas armé!, s'écria aussitôt Shirayuki en se glissant agilement du cheval du prince.

Izana fit un geste pour la retenir mais elle avait déjà posé les pieds au sol, devant le regard étonné de ses camarades et des voleurs. Le chef leva les sourcils en la détailla d'un air à la fois surpris et soupçonneux.

- Il ne s'agit pas du genre d'escorte qui participe généralement à ses voyages, murmura-t-il comme pour lui-même, ses gardes.

- S'il vous plait, pouvons-vous discuter?, demanda poliment la pharmacienne alors que les voleurs devenaient de plus en plus nerveux devant ce comportement inhabituel.

- C'est un piège, chef?...

- Il ne semble réellement pas armé, mais tout ça semble étrange, en effet, consentit le meneur avant de s'avancer vers l'une des caisses et l'ouvrir avec fracas.

Lorsque le contenu vide fut révélé, un courant électrique sembla passer à travers le groupe. Le chef leva aussitôt son épée pour la pointer vers la gorge de Shirayuki, les chiens s'étaient mit à grogner et on devinait les arcs tendus en hauteur. Devant la position menaçante du chef, le prince, comme les autres membres de leur équipe, descendit de cheval mais ce fut l'un des conducteurs de traineaux qui se plaça le plus rapidement entre la lame et la jeune fille. Izana fut surpris de voir l'un d'eux protéger aussi instinctivement une femme qu'ils ne connaissaient que depuis si peu de temps.

- Arrêtez! Nous avons simplement besoin de votre aide!

Le chef arqua une seconde fois les sourcils, de plus en plus intrigué. Il fit signe à ses compagnons de se calmer mais certains d'entre eux avaient encore le regard nerveux.

- Notre aide? Mais de quoi parlez-vous?...

- Nous venons de Lilias, expliqua Shirayuki en sortant de la protection du conducteur devant elle. Un de vos chiens a mordu l'un des notre lors de l'une de vos attaques, ce chien est tombé gravement malade et il a contaminé l'enfant d'un ami. Je dois comprendre d'où vient cette maladie sinon il mourra… Sans parler d'autres victimes potentielles…

- Que voulez-vous savoir?...

- Est-ce que certains d'entre vous sont malades? Même parmi les animaux?

- Nous sommes tous en pleine forme, ricana le chef, visiblement vexé. Vous croyez que parce que nous sommes des voleurs, nous sommes comme des bêtes porteuses de maladies? Votre chien bâtard a pu attraper ça n'importe où!

- Non, je l'ai personnellement examiné, ça provenait de la morsure!

- Est-ce que nos chiens ont l'air malades, petite idiote?, demanda-t-il, d'un air mauvais.

- Non, mais ils peuvent être porteurs de quelque chose. Laissez-moi les examiner.

- Croyez-moi, si je vous laisse les approcher, se sera vous qu'il faudra examiner après.

- De quel village venez-vous?

- Tu nous prends pour des imbéciles?, s'écria-t-il soudain en la saisissant par l'épaule.

- Je vous en pris, nous voulons simplement aider cet enfant. Voulez-vous réellement être le responsable de sa mort?

Le chef prit conscience que les hommes de son équipe devenaient de plus en plus mal à l'aise et il jure entre les dents. Cette femme ne mettrait certainement pas son autorité en doute.

- Nous venons d'un village plus au nord…

- Tais-toi!, hurla le chef à l'un homme de son groupe qui venait de parler.

- Plusieurs personnes sont tombées malade et des gens de Lilias sont venus bruler le village, pour éviter une contamination. Nous avons du survivre comme nous pouvions mais personne d'autre n'est malade… on le jure!

- Mais vous pouvez être porteur de la maladie sans la contracter…, expliqua la pharmacienne, d'un air navré devant la mine effrayée du jeune homme.

- Et alors quoi?, intervint le chef en foudroyant son collègue du regard. Vous allez tous nous bruler, comme notre village? Comme les corps des malades? Nous n'avions pas d'importance pour vous à cette époque et nous en avons encore moins aujourd'hui! Je vous conseille vivement de retourner à votre précieuse citée et de nous laisser tranquille, sinon, il y aura vraiment des morts.

Nerveux devant la menace, l'un de conducteurs avaient discrètement posé sa main sur le pommeau d'une épée cachée sur un traineau, mais un voleur surpris son mouvement et, déjà fébrile sous les accusations, tira son épée.

- Ils ont mentit! Ils sont armés!

Dès l'avertissement lancé, les conducteurs s'emparèrent aussitôt des armes dissimulées, en lancèrent une à ceux qui ne pouvaient pas les atteindre et se tinrent près à repousser leurs assaillants, mais ils étaient en désavantage numérique. Le prince repéra rapidement la pharmacienne qui s'était vite vu entouré de deux protecteurs, lui permettant de se concentrer sur son combat. Les épées s'entrechoquèrent rapidement, certains voleurs prirent la fuite et les conducteurs reculaient vivement devant les chiens de combat. Prise entre deux fronts, Shirayuki maudit une nouvelle fois son impuissance dans une telle situation et ne pu que se tenir à l'abri derrière les conducteurs de traineaux. La situation était particulièrement périlleuse du seule fait que, pendant le combat, les risques de contamination devaient significatifs et si l'information dont ils disposaient maintenant ne leur permettait de trouver un remède, ils n'auraient plus aucune chance. Elle regardait, affolée, les hommes se battre autour d'elle, mais se rendit compte avec bonheur que les voleurs semblaient battre en retraite. Plusieurs d'entre eux n'étaient pas des soldats et étaient de piètres combattants à l'épée. Seul le chef du groupe continuait de livrer combat avec rage contre le prince qui se défendait avec aise, comme s'il préférait le voir fuir plutôt que de le blesser. Shirayuki suivait leur combat avec intérêt jusqu'à ce qu'elle remarque un détail qui la glaça d'horreur.

Izana parait chaque coup d'épée sans le moindre effort pendant que son ennemi trouvait difficilement son souffle, le regard noir d'un homme trop buté pour avouer la défaite. Il n'avait même pas remarqué que la plupart de ses hommes s'étaient enfuit, que la majorité de ses chiens avaient été tué et qu'il se battait contre un adversaire qui n'était absolument pas de son niveau. Mais le prince possédait la présence et la stature de ceux qui impressionne et lorsque, d'un coup d'épée, il jeta son ennemi au sol, il lui lança un regard qui fit le trembler de peur. On pouvait deviner, simplement en le regardant, que cet homme était capable de tout. Le prince le fixait d'un regard tellement froid que même la neige semblait plus chaude. Le chef du groupe de voleur recula dans sur le sol gelé pour tenter de s'éloigner de cet homme qui avançait vers lui d'un pas trop calme. Il allait faire un mouvement pour assommer le jeune homme quand un cri lui déchira le cœur.

- Izana!

La détresse dans cette voix lui coupa le souffle, arrêta les battements de son cœur et vida son esprit de tout ce qui pouvait l'entourer. Il ne vit même pas son adversaire ramper sur le sol pour s'enfuir, il ne pu que tourner les yeux, agrandis de stupeur, vers la provenance de ce cri incroyable et être pétrifié par la vision de Shirayuki, les traits tirés à la fois par la peur et l'espoir, les cheveux volant derrière elle, s'élançant vers lui comme une biche à travers les arbres. Il ne pu faire aucun mouvement, comme hypnotisé par cette vision qui défilait au ralentit devant lui, comme s'il la voyait pour la première fois. Il ne sortit de sa transe que lorsque son corps percuta durement le sien, le propulsant au sol. Il prit conscience de la neige froide sous lui pendant que son cœur reprenait un rythme rapide et que l'air emplissait de nouveau ses poumons. Qu'est-ce qui venait de lui arriver? Qu'est-ce qui venait de lui foudroyer le cœur ainsi? Était-ce vraiment elle?

- Mademoiselle!

Le cri d'un des conducteurs acheva de le réveiller tout à fait et il réalisa ce qui venait de se produire. Il tourna vivement la tête pour apercevoir le corps de la jeune femme tomber à genoux près de lui. La courte chevelure rouge chuta dans un gémissement déchira alors qu'il s'élançait pour retenir le corps fragile avant qu'il ne tombe totalement contre la neige. Il recueilli le corps dans ses bras et son sang se glaça en apercevant la longue flèche s'élever depuis son épaule ensanglantée.

.

Zen eu un regard surprit en reconnaissant l'assistant de son frère entrer dans la pièce avec un air grave. Le soleil avait commencé à décliné mais il n'était pas trop tard et il venait tout juste d'arriver avec ses trois compagnons. En descendant de carrosse, il avait été pensé à foncer à l'institut de pharmacologie, pour tenter de voir Shirayuki, mais son devoir lui répétait qu'il avait été appelé ici par son frère et qu'il devait aller le voir avant tout. Il s'était étonné de ne pas le voir dans ses appartements à cette heure-ci et de trouver son assistant avec une mine un peu plus fermée qu'à l'habitude. Après avoir patienté un moment, pour que celui-ci aille quérir son frère, l'assistant venait de refaire son apparition, seul, devant les quatre voyageurs intrigués. L'homme s'inclina plus bas qu'à l'habitude devant le second prince.

- Sa majesté Izana est navrée, mais il ne peut pas vous accueillir présentement. Il ne pourra s'entretenir avec vous que demain matin et vous prie de prendre du repos après un si long voyage. Des appartements sont déjà à votre disposition et je suis chargé de vous y conduire.

Zen percevait parfaitement que quelque chose n'allait pas dans l'attitude de l'assistant et il ne comptait pas lâcher le morceau.

- S'est-il passé quelque chose qui soit important de mentionner?

Ils purent tous percevoir le raidissement dans le corps du distingué jeune homme qui sembla chercher ses mots pendant un moment.

- Sa majesté vous prie de ne pas vous inquiéter, qu'elle s'entretiendra avec vous demain matin.

Maintenant, le second prince était définitivement inquiet. Il prit son manteau et se dirigea vers la sortie, suivit par ses trois compagnons.

- Votre majesté Zen! Votre frère m'a chargé de vous raccompagner à vos appartements.

- Hé bien, vous vous en chargerez dès que j'aurai compris ce qui se passe.

Sur ces mots, le prince prit aussitôt le chemin de l'institut de pharmacologie. Si quelqu'un pouvait répondre sincèrement à ses questions, se serait assurément Shirayuki. Malgré l'inquiétante situation, il ne pouvait empêcher son cœur de cogner un peu plus fort à l'idée de la revoir. Derrière lui, ces compagnons ne disaient pas un mot et l'accompagnaient en silence, détaillant discrètement leur nouvel environnement.  
Arrivé à l'institut, Zen s'enquit de l'endroit où se trouvait les pharmaciens de la cour de Wistal et le responsable eu l'air plus pâle en répondant. Il lui indiqua une salle de travail en bredouilla d'une manière qui commençait vraiment à faire paniquer le prince. Il se précipita vers l'endroit indiqué pour y trouver le jeune Ryuu, assit sur le sol, entouré de documents. Une jeune femme aux longs cheveux dormait dans la même pièce, la tête appuyée contre une table de travail. À son entrée, le jeune pharmacien se retourna et sursauta de surprise, tout comme le prince. Zen n'aurait jamais cru voir une si grande fatigue et une telle inquiétude sur le visage du jeune enfant.

- Prince Zen…

Il y avait un mélange de soulagement et de crainte dans la voix du garçon à un point où Zen en fut profondément ébranlé. Il mit un genou à terre pour se rapprocher de l'enfant qui semblait près à s'évanouir.

- Ryuu… qu'est-ce qui se passe ici? Où est Shirayuki?

À la mention de son nom, le regard de Ryuu s'agrandit d'effroi et tremblèrent de larmes. Les yeux du prince s'agitaient de peur et son cœur s'engageait dans une course folle alors que l'enfant se mordait la lèvre inférieure en tentant d'éviter son regard.

- Ryuu!, appela fermement Obi, pour le ramener à la raison, visiblement aussi inquiet que son maître.

- Il y a eu… un garçon malade et… ils sont partit pour…

- Calme-toi, Ryuu, le réconforta le prince. Tu es bouleversé… raconte-nous calmement.

L'enfant prit une grande inspiration, remplit d'appréhension en songeant à la réaction du prince lorsqu'il saurait, mais il expliqua la situation de Sasha. Lorsque Ryuu mentionna le fait que son frère et Shirayuki était partit à la rencontre des bandits, Zen retint son souffle.

- Que s'est-il passé? Sont-ils revenus?

- Ils m'ont dit… que les voleurs ont paniqué et… un archer a tiré sur le prince.

Le regard de Zen se vida, fixant le sol sans que l'information ne se rende à son cerveau.

- Le prince Izana est blessé?, s'écria Mitsuhide, alarmé, mais le pharmacien secoua la tête en tentant de retenir ses larmes.

- Shirayuki…, murmura Kiki, en devinant ce qui s'était passé.

Comme frappé par la foudre, Zen releva la tête pour chercher Ryuu du regard, terrorisé, cherchant une réponse qu'il ne voulait pas entendre.

_Non… Dîtes-moi que ce n'est pas vrai…_

- Elle a voulu protégé le prince et… elle a reçu la flèche.

- Où est-elle? Est-ce qu'elle va bien?

Mitsuhide tentait d'obtenir des réponses pendant que Obi et Zen absorbait le choc, le visage vidé de toutes couleurs.

- Je ne sais pas, avoua Ryuu en laissant couler ses larmes. Elle… elle est encore en chirurgie… je ne peux rien faire… je… ils ne veulent même pas me dire…

- Où est-elle Ryuu?

Dès que l'enfant eu bafouillé des indications, le prince sembla se soulever par un souffle invisible et s'élança dans le couloir comme s'il volait, aussitôt suivit par ses amis, sauf Kiki qui resta pour calmer le jeune garçon. Elle prit le pharmacien épuisé dans ses bras et le sentit s'accrocher à elle pour laisser libre court à ses larmes.

- Elle… elle ne va pas mourir, hein?

Kiki posa une main dans les cheveux noirs jet et se concentrait pour calmer son propre cœur. Si la jeune pharmacienne mourrait ce soir, ni le prince Zen, ni aucun d'entre eux, ne seraient plus jamais les mêmes…

* * *

_Si vous avez des commentaires ou des suggestions, n'hésitez pas à cliquer sur Review pour me les communiquer._

_*** Note de l'auteur ***  
_

_**Coucou tout le monde! Toujours aucun commentaire mais je continue héhé! J'essaye de rendre mes scènes un peu dramatique mais je n'ai aucune idée si j'y arrive :S  
Je prépare déjà la prochaine scène en espérant que je ne suis pas trop prévisible héhé Bonne lecture!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_Je ne possède pas Akagami no Shirayukihime_

_Il s'agit d'une fiction se situant vers la fin du chapitre 34 du manga. Voir le chapitre 1 pour tous les détails. _

_Les phrases en italic dans le texte correspondent aux pensées des personnages.  
Les phrases entre « » sont des souvenirs qui reviennent en mémoire à des personnages, comme il s'agit également de pensées, elles sont également en italic._

* * *

**Chapitre 4**

.

Zen tourna le coin du couloir au moment où un homme vêtu d'un long uniforme blanc taché de sang sortait de la chambre de Shirayuki. Une femme le suivait de près et l'aidait justement à enlevé le tissu sale mais la vue de tout ce sang avait déjà frappé le prince de plein fouet. Leurs regards se rencontrèrent et la jeune femme s'empressa de refermer la porte qui abritait la patiente. Le médecin, quant à lui, tenta de dissimuler le vêtement tâché, voyant déjà pâlir le jeune homme. Zen n'avait jamais eu de problème avec la vue du sang mais, cette fois, il sentit une forte nausée le prendre d'assaut et il sentit Mitshuhide le soutenir, mais le prince repoussa son aide et avança vers l'homme en blanc.

- Comment va-t-elle?

- J'ai pu lui retirer la flèche, votre altesse. Elle a eu de la chance de n'être touché qu'à l'épaule, si le prince Izana avait été touché, elle l'aurait atteint en pleine poitrine. Malgré tout… ils ont mit un certain temps avant de l'amener ici et elle a perdu beaucoup de sang. Nous ne pouvons rien faire d'autre que d'attendre…

- Puis-je la voir?

- Bien entendu. Mais si vous voulez discuter avec votre frère, je vous conseille de le faire ailleurs.

Zen prit un air confus, remercia respectueusement le médecin et son assistante, et jeta un regard à Mistuhide et Obi qui lui firent signe qu'ils attendraient dans le corridor. Ils avaient tous les deux la mine basse et inquiète, s'appuyant contre le mur en ne sachant trop s'ils devaient être soulagés qu'elle ne soit pas morte ou angoissés qu'elle ne soit pas encore tiré d'affaire. Ils ne pouvaient qu'espérer qu'elle se réveille au plus vite parce que le prince allait être dans un état désastreux jusqu'à cet instant, sans oser penser au pire si elle ne s'en remettait pas.  
Zen ouvrit lentement la porte de la chambre, maintenant plongée dans l'obscurité. Au fond de la pièce se trouvait son frère, sa silhouette sombre découpée devant la fenêtre et, à sa droite, s'étendait le vaste lit fraichement nettoyée dans lequel reposait une petite tête aux cheveux rouge, tournée vers le mur.  
Izana regarda par-dessus son épaule et se retourna complètement en reconnaissant son frère dans l'encadrement de la porte. Pendant un moment, les deux princes se regardèrent sans vraiment se reconnaitre. D'un côté, Zen était tellement pâle et essoufflé, le regard agité, tellement différent de cet enfant plein de vie qui avait l'habitude de sauter d'un toit à l'autre, quant à Izana, son visage était déformé par la fatigue, lui qui inspirait généralement tant de force, il semblait brisé. Zen n'avait jamais vu son frère dans un état pareil depuis la mort de leur mère. Ce n'était pourtant pas la première fois que quelqu'un se faisait blesser en tentant de le protéger... Il s'en tenait alors à une brève visite lorsque la personne en question était réveillée. Pourtant, cette fois, il était là et semblait même avait assisté à l'opération, à en juger par ses vêtements. Ils n'échangèrent aucun mot et, hésitant, Zen se dirigea finalement vers le lit de sa bien-aimée.  
Shirayuki était enveloppé dans une chemise de nuit simple, son épaule était entièrement recouverte de bandages et son bras avait été immobilisé. Son visage était d'une pâleur qui fit trembler le jeune prince, ses lèvres sèches, le rouge de ses cheveux contrastant d'une manière presque effrayante avec sa peau. Zen sentait son cœur se serrer douloureusement alors qu'il posait une main hésitante sur son visage, par peur de la blesser, écartant tendrement une mèche de ses cheveux si doux.

_Je t'en prie… ouvre les yeux et souris moi, Shirayuki. J'ai tellement besoin de voir tes yeux, de t'entendre dire que tu veux être à mes côtés…_

- L'opération s'est bien déroulée… Le médecin dit que nous devrions avoir une meilleure idée de ses chances demain matin.

Zen ne réagit pas aux paroles de son frère. Il continua de détailler le profil inquiétant de la pharmacienne d'un air pensif.

- Et toi, tu vas bien?

Izana se tourna de nouveau vers la fenêtre ouverte pour accueillir un peu d'air frais et rassura son frère.

- Je n'ai pas été blessé.

- Et les autres membres de votre équipe?

- Tout le monde va bien. Grâce aux informations recueillis, Kyuu et des pharmaciens ont réussit à trouver un remède. Je t'épargne les détails…

- Quand elle se réveillera, elle sera heureuse de l'apprendre.

En temps normal, Izana se serait empressé de ressaisir son frère et de le ramener à la réalité. Il y avait de grandes chances pour qu'elle ne se réveille pas. Elle savait que cette mission pouvait être dangereuse et elle avait prit tous les risques pour atteindre ses objectifs. Cette fille n'avait absolument aucun instinct de survie! Se jeter comme ça devant lui, c'était incroyablement stupide! Il était bien plus robuste qu'elle, il aurait eu beaucoup plus de chance de survie qu'elle. Réalisant ce qu'il venait de penser, le premier prince détourna le visage et posa une main devant ses yeux. À quoi pensait-il? Il était le premier prince de Clarines! Des hommes se sacrifiaient tous les jours pour lui et pour le pays, cette pharmacienne avait beaucoup moins de valeur que lui ou même qu'un soldat. Pourquoi alors était-il tellement en colère? La seule réponse qui lui paraissait plausible était qu'il se sentait responsable d'elle à cause de sa relation avec son frère. Il se tourna vers le jeune prince qui enlevait sa cape et qui installait un banc au chevet de la jeune femme. Comprenant qu'il prévoyait très certainement passer la nuit à ses côtés, il s'apprêta, encore une fois, à protester et lui conseiller de prendre du repos mais, encore une fois, la force lui manquait. Il se sentait vidé de toute cette volonté qui l'animait généralement avec tant de vivacité, mais il devait rester le pilier, le prince, le grand frère.

- Tu devrais aller au lit, après tout le chemin que tu as parcouru.

- Je vais rester ici. Si elle se réveille, je pourrai appeler quelqu'un qui pourra l'examiner. De toute façon, je ne pense pas pouvoir dormir ailleurs…

Zen lui parlait de ce même ton que le soir où il était venu le voir en pleine nuit pour lui annoncer qu'il partait pour Tanbarun. Tout comme cette fois-là, il sentait avec agacement que son frère lui tenait tête avec une assurance qui ne lui connaissait pas. Comment pouvait-elle lui donner tellement de force? Comment pouvait-elle faire de lui, cet homme qu'il avait toujours voulu qu'il devienne? Il admirait cette nouvelle assurance, mais n'était pas certain d'apprécier sa provenance ou la direction que ça prenait. Son frère était encore beaucoup trop sentimental et il suivait son cœur avant de bien prendre conscience de sa position et de ses obligations.  
Mais aujourd'hui, devant ce petit corps fragile et brisé étendu devant eux, il ne voulait pas se battre contre son jeune frère, il voulait qu'il soit fort et près à affronter le pire. Pour cela, il ne pouvait pas prendre ce rôle de patron comme il l'avait toujours fait, surtout en considérant que c'était pour lui qu'elle avait prit cette flèche. Il hésita donc encore un instant et se détourna d'eux, prenant ses quelques effets.

- Je vais demander que l'on t'apporte de quoi t'installer.

Sans attendre de réponse de Zen, il sortit en silence et rencontra les deux assistants.

- Vous allez bien, votre altesse?

Le dévouement de Mistuhide était vraiment à toute épreuve et ce fut une sorte de baume pour le prince de sentir que certaines choses n'avaient pas changé. Après cette journée de folie dans laquelle il avait sentit son contrôle glisser étonnement hors de lui, sentir qu'il pouvait enfin redevenir celui qui prenait tout en main avait quelque chose de divinement rassurant. Il rassura l'assistant avec toute la dignité d'un prince et lui conseilla d'aller auprès de son frère afin de recevoir ses instructions pour la nuit. Mitsuhide acquiesça et entra dans la pièce alors que Obi s'apprêtait à s'éloigner.

- Que faites-vous?

- Je n'ai pas besoin de demander à mon maître pour savoir qu'il désire être seul. Je viendrai prendre des nouvelles de la jeune maîtresse demain, mais pour l'instant, lui, n'a pas besoin de moi.

Surpris par l'attitude du serviteur, Izana préféra ne rien dire, légèrement contrarié, et décida qu'il était vraiment plus que temps d'aller dormir pour lui.

- Zen…?

Mitsuhide entra en appelant le jeune prince mais ne fut pas surpris de ne pas l'entendre répondre, trop absorbé par la jeune blessée devant lui. Il s'approcha respectueusement et jeta un regard préoccupé à la figure terriblement pâle étendue devant eux, recouverte d'un drap fin comme si elle était morte. Ils restèrent un instant ainsi, sans rien dire, comme pour digérer lentement toute cette douleur qui les empoignait de manière si inattendue.

- Je peux à peine sentir son souffle, murmura enfin Zen sans quitter le profil immobile des yeux.

- Elle prend du repos. Quand elle aura reprit assez de force, elle ouvrira les yeux.

Zen eu son premier faible sourire depuis le début de toute cette histoire.

- J'aurais simplement besoin qu'elle me fasse un petit signe… un sursaut… pour que je sache.

- Je suis certain qu'elle le sait, Zen.

- Tu devrais aller dormir, annonça-t-il en tentant de reprendre un peu ses esprits. Va aussi trouver Kiki et Ryuu pour leur expliquer la situation, ils seront certainement rassurer de savoir qu'elle est tiré d'affaire pour le moment. Je resterai ici ce soir.

Mistuhide acquiesça, convaincu que rien ne pourrait lui faire quitter ce banc ce soir, et posa un dernier regard au visage si grave avant de quitter la pièce. Au même instant, des domestiques prirent sa place et installèrent quelques éléments pour le confort du prince. Zen répondu vaguement aux domestiques qui s'activèrent brièvement autour de lui.  
Dès qu'ils furent sortit, il étendit ses bras près de la tête de Shirayuki et posa sa tête contre l'oreiller, près d'elle, mais à une distance raisonnable pour ne pas toucher accidentellement son épaule. Il soupira en tentant de réfréner ce serrement atroce qui lui broyait le cœur. Tout irait bien… il le fallait. Il resta longtemps éveillé ainsi, à observer le faible soulèvement de son corps sous la respiration, jusqu'à ce que ses yeux se ferment en écrasant une larme, vaincu par le sommeil.

.

- _Zen…_

_Il sentait son corps se détendre et commencer à trembler doucement dans ses bras. Il tentait de se contrôler mais la peur faisait encore suffoquer son cœur et il ne pouvait plus se détacher d'elle. Lorsqu'il l'avait vu ainsi attachée, entrainée par ses pirates, il n'avait aspiré qu'à l'éloigner le plus vite possible de cet endroit, de l'entrainer à l'écart et de la tenir contre lui pour toujours. Il n'avait jamais réalisé, jusque là, à quel point elle lui était indispensable. _

- _Zen…_

_Il sentait ses mains s'agripper à lui pendant qu'elle répétait son nom comme si elle ne pouvait y croire et il ne pouvait pas desserrer son étreinte, de peur qu'elle disparaisse à nouveau. Il emplissait son corps de sa présence, respirait pour la première fois depuis plusieurs jours. Elle était là, elle était de retour dans ses bras et elle allait bien. La maintenant toujours contre lui, il se détacha légèrement pour observer son beau visage noyé de larmes, retrouvant chaque détail qu'il avait revisité sans cesse ses dernières nuits, terrifié de ne plus les revoir. Cherchant ses mots, complètement retourné par l'éclat de ses yeux, par l'expression de bonheur et de soulagement qui se lisait sur son visage, il l'attira de nouveau brusquement à lui, plongeant une main dans ses cheveux pour retrouver leur douceur envoutante. Il s'enivrait du parfum qui émanait encore de ses mèches rouges, de son souffle chaud dans son cou. Il avait l'impression qu'il se noyait en elle, étourdi par tellement d'émotions trop fortes. Il voulait tellement se perdre en elle! Toute la fragile maitrise qu'il avait encore s'effrita définitivement quand il sentit ses lèvres frôlé discrètement son cou en une légère brulure qui attisa tous ses sens. Il se détacha une seconde fois d'elle, son visage lové dans sa main et l'attira à lui pour savourer ses lèvres. Le premier contact se fit chaste et tremblant, le souffle court, les joues rougis, les yeux à demi clos, mais il les captura de nouveau, le cœur près à exploser dans sa poitrine. Il sentit un feu l'embraser en la sentant répondre timidement à son contact, glissant suavement ses lèvres sur les siennes, attisant cette soif démente qu'il avait d'elle, complètement étourdie par le contact de sa peau, par son parfum captivant… _

Zen eu un gémissement dans son sommeil et se retint d'ouvrir les yeux. Ce parfum… Il huma l'air jusqu'à ce que son visage rencontre une douceur qui lui fit finalement ouvrir les yeux. Les mèches rouges se rependaient contre l'oreiller près de lui, embaumé d'une odeur qui le faisait frissonner. Il se releva en sursaut, le visage en feu, prit d'une douleur poignante au dos en raison de la position dans laquelle il avait dormit, puis il lui revint lentement en mémoire les événements de la veille. L'expression sur son visage sembla mourir lentement et son cœur se serra douloureusement en voyant la silhouette pâle toujours immobile près de lui. Il avança une main pour caresser la joue froide et douce de sa belle.

- Bon matin, Shirayuki.

Il lui revint brièvement en mémoire plusieurs de ses sourires lorsqu'elle l'apercevait, ses traits s'illuminant de surprise et de joie. Un soupire s'échappa pendant qu'il se levait pour détendre ses muscles endoloris par cette nuit angoissante et inconfortable. Jetant un regard à la fenêtre, il aperçu les lueurs du soleil glisser timidement de derrière les montagnes enneigées jusqu'au paysage encore endormi. Se retournant vers la chambre, il aperçu le lit que son frère avait fait installé pour lui, encore intacte, puis retourna sur son banc, surveillant la faible respiration qui soulevait sa poitrine.

- Tu sais, j'ai rêvé de toi cette nuit, avoua-t-il, les joues légèrement colorées. En fait… je rêve de toi chaque nuit depuis que tu es partit… Cette fois, j'ai rêvé du jour où je suis venu te sauver des pirates dans cette grotte, à peu près… ce n'était pas exactement comme ça c'est passé…

Embarrassé de songer que s'il ne s'était pas contrôlé ce jour-là, en se souvenant des pirates près d'eux, il aurait probablement agit exactement comme dans son rêve, il enfouit son visage contre les draps avant de le relever en soupirant.

- Réveille-toi vite, Shirayuki… j'ai tellement de choses à te dire… C'est insupportable de te voir dans cet état.

Il s'apprêta à continuer de parler quand la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit lentement. Le même médecin qu'il avait vu la vieille entra et sursauta presque on le voyant encore au chevet de la patiente.

- Votre majesté, je ne pensais pas vous trouver ici, avoua-t-il en s'approchant.

- Je ne voulais pas la laisser seule… si elle se réveillait.

Le spécialiste sourit, refusant d'avouer un prince qu'un réveil aussi rapide après une telle intervention était presque impossible. À sa suite, apparu la mine épuisée de Ryuu, les bras chargé de quelques effets, accompagné par Kiki et Mitsuhide. Hésitants, les deux assistants préférèrent rester dans le cadre de la porte alors que le pharmacien se rapprochait de sa collègue avec le médecin. Zen accueilli le gamin avec un sourire tendre, navré de le voir si inquiet. Ils demeurèrent tous silencieux pendant que le médecin examinait méticuleusement le corps de la jeune fille. Le prince détaillait chacun de ses mouvements, chercha un signe d'approbation dans le regard de l'homme impassible qui tentait de ne pas se laisser distraire.

- Son poul est encore très faible, mais elle a bien passé à travers la nuit. Il est encore un peu tôt pour dire quoi que ce soit…

Visiblement navré de ne pas pouvoir les réconforter davantage, il pria humblement le groupe de sortir pour qu'il puisse l'examiner plus attentivement, changer ses pansements et que l'infirmière puisse faire sa toilette.

- Vous devriez en profiter pour vous rafraichir et reprendre des forces, votre altesse.

Zen acquiesça et sortit de la chambre, non sans un dernier regard vers la blessée. Dans le corridor, ils rencontrèrent Obi, appuyé contre le mur, attendant des nouvelles. Ils n'eurent pas besoin d'échanger un mot, le visage de son maitre lui disait tout et il soupira, agacé de se sentir si impuissant. Ryuu insista pour rester afin d'échanger quelques avis avec le médecin dès qu'il aurait finit et le prince retourna à ses appartements, escorté par ses trois compagnons.

* * *

*** Note de l'auteur ***

**Bonjour tout le monde! **  
**Tout d'abord, je voudrais remercier ****Innicial pour mon premier commentaire! :D Miciiiiiiiiiiiiiii! Un petit mot d'encouragement qui m'ai fait chaud au coeur et un conseil bien utile que j'appliquerai dès le prochain chapitre!**  
**Ce chapitre est bien maigre mais j'ai déjà commencé le suivant et donc il arrivera ... dans quelques heures héhé**

_Si vous avez des commentaires ou des suggestions, n'hésitez pas à cliquer sur Review pour me les communiquer._


	5. Chapter 5

_Je ne possède pas Akagami no Shirayukihime_

_Il s'agit d'une fiction se situant vers la fin du chapitre 34 du manga. Voir le chapitre 1 pour tous les détails. _

_Les phrases en italic dans le texte correspondent aux pensées des personnages. Ou un rêve…  
Les phrases entre « » sont des souvenirs qui reviennent en mémoire à des personnages, comme il s'agit également de pensées, elles sont également en italic._

* * *

**Chapitre 5**

.

Izana s'installa derrière son bureau avec une mine affreuse. La nuit avait été plus que pénible et le peu de sommeil dont il avait pu profité n'avait été peuplé que de cauchemars furtifs. Il était encore très tôt, mais, pourtant, une audience avait déjà été demandée dès que son altesse serait disposée. Son assistant était allé quérir le visiteur pendant que le prince tentait de se convaincre que seul le travail pouvait encore le sortir de cet état angoissant. Il respira profondément, appelant tout le calme et le contrôle qui l'habitait généralement. Il ne fut qu'à moitié surpris en voyant entrer le père de Sasha, les épaules voûtés et le regard inquiet.

- Pardonnez-moi votre majesté, salua humblement le citoyen.

En effet, après l'attaque des bandits, ils étaient retourné en hâte à Lilias et le prince avait dévoilé sa véritable identité, sans y penser, appelant les meilleurs médecins auprès de la blessée et demandant les rapports de la cour sur le fameux village contaminé. Les conducteurs de traineau s'étaient montré mortifié d'avoir agit de manière aussi familière avec le premier prince du royaume, ne comprenant pas les raisons de cette supercherie, mais soulagés de voir quelqu'un d'important prendre la situation en main.

- Bonjour, monsieur Shiasame. Comment se porte votre fils?

- Beaucoup mieux, votre majesté. Le remède qui lui a été administré a fait des miracles! Nous n'avons pas pu sauver le chien infecté, mais nous nous sommes engagé à prendre soin de son jeune propriétaire, moi et ma femme. Je tenais aussi à vous faire savoir que d'autres chiens et quelques collègues à moi avaient récemment commencé à montrer des signes de maladie mais le remède a rapidement effacé tous les symptômes. Nous avons vraiment frôlé la catastrophe.

- Je suis ravi de savoir que tout se déroule pour le mieux, mais nous devons ce miracle aux pharmaciens de la cour. D'ailleurs, c'est l'un d'eux qui a réussi à composer un remède d'après les rapports de l'événement décri par ses voleurs.

- Oui… à ce sujet… C'est principalement la raison de ma présence ici ce matin, votre majesté. Mes hommes et moi… en fait… nous voulions avoir des nouvelles de la jeune pharmacienne qui a été blessé. Nous avons tenté d'obtenir des réponses mais personne ne semble connaître son état.

- C'est malheureusement également mon cas, monsieur Shiasame. Je peux néanmoins vous dire que l'opération s'est bien déroulée et qu'elle a passé la nuit, mais je ne me suis pas encore entretenu avec le médecin qui doit très certainement l'examiner en ce moment. Je vous promets de vous tenir au courant de son état.

- C'est très généreux de votre part. Nous désespérions à la seule idée qu'elle puisse être morte… une femme pareille… sans oublier qu'elle a sauvé la vie de beaucoup de gens hier.

- Sans mentionner la mienne, acquiesça le prince, encore inconfortable à cette idée.

- Merci encore de m'avoir reçu, votre majesté. Merci infiniment pour tous vos soins…

Les deux hommes se saluèrent finalement respectueusement et le conducteur de traineau sortit pour être aussitôt remplacé par l'assistant du prince.

- A-t-on des nouvelles de notre blessée?, demanda le prince en tentant de feindre l'indifférence.

- Le médecin n'est pas encore sortit de la chambre. Le prince Zen semble avoir passé la nuit à son chevet et ne l'a quitté qu'à l'arrivée du médecin. La seule nouvelle dont nous disposons c'est, comme vous le savez, qu'elle a passé la nuit.

Le prince écouta patiemment, puis s'installa devant son bureau et prit un document, près à se noyer dans le travail.

- Y a-t-il autre chose?

- La princesse Haki souhaite obtenir une audience dès qu'il plaira à sa majesté.

Izana fronça les sourcils en lançant un regard à l'homme devant lui. Il aurait dû s'y attendre, maintenant que sa présence était dévoilée, mais il ne se serait pas attendu à une visite aussi tôt dans la matinée. Cette femme était réellement vive à réagir. Il repoussa le document qu'il venait de prendre et se leva de son bureau pour se diriger vers l'une des hautes fenêtres de son bureau.

- Faîtes la entrer.

L'assistant s'inclina et sortit de la salle, laissant le prince seul pendant quelques minutes jusqu'à ce que la princesse entre. Izana détailla sommairement la jeune beauté qui venait d'entrer, vêtue avec un goût très sûr de riches atouts, les cheveux remontés en une coiffure complexe, une peau pâle d'un velours d'ivoire, chaque trait délicatement souligné par un maquillage discret. Elle s'inclina respectueusement en relevant les pans de sa robe, saluant gracieusement sa majesté et patienta que le prince amorce la conversation.

- Que me vaut le plaisir de votre visite de si bon matin, princesse.

- Je n'ai été informé que votre arrivée que hier soir, votre majesté, et du navrant incident dont vous avez été victime. Je tenais à venir vous présenter mes respects et m'assurer de votre santé et de votre confort. Il est bien heureux que vous n'ayez pas été blessé.

- Non, c'est une jeune femme qui a prit une flèche à ma place, répondit sèchement Izana.

- Nous lui serons à jamais redevables de ce sacrifice.

- Elle est encore vivante.

La seconde réponse du prince se fit plus glaciale que la première et la princesse comprit la maladresse de sa réplique. Le prince était-il réellement préoccupé par l'état de cette femme?

- Oui, votre altesse, et elle aura les meilleurs médecins du royaume à son chevet. S'agit-il d'une connaissance de votre altesse?

- Une amie très proche de mon frère ainsi que de notre pays voisin.

- Si nous en aurions été informé, il en va de soi que nous lui aurions offert une chambre au palais. Je peux demander qu'on la transfert immédiatement si vous…

- Elle n'est pas en état d'être déplacé où que ce soit, princesse, mais l'intention est louable.

La princesse Haki s'inclina de nouveau pour répondre au compliment et Izana en profita pour la détailler de nouveau brièvement. Elle était la fille unique de l'une des familles les plus puissante du pays, habile politicienne, elle avait été placé en poste à Lilias afin d'assurer les affaires d'état au nom de la famille royale. Le royaume entier faisait louange de sa beauté et de sa grâce mais le prince avait également prit connaissance d'une attitude un peu hautaine vis-à-vis du peuple. Malgré tout, la princesse Haki était une alliée de choix, noble et puissante, loyale, obéissante, solide devant les problèmes de l'état et agile dans ses relations à la cour. Sans compter qu'elle avait été éduquée avec de hautes exigences, comblée de tous les atouts, prit en charge depuis sa naissance. Elle était une femme parmi l'élite.

- J'espère avoir l'honneur de profiter de votre présence à ma table pour le diner votre altesse. Ainsi nous pourrons faire plus amples connaissances, sans compter que vous souhaitez très certainement prendre également des nouvelles de la cité.

Izana acquiesça et promit d'être présent, puis elle prit congé et sortit du bureau en s'inclinant. Aussitôt l'assistant réapparu et le prince demanda qu'on aille quérir son frère s'il ne dormait pas. Plusieurs minutes plus tard, le prince Zen entrait dans le bureau de son frère.

- J'étais justement en chemin pour venir vous voir, annonça Zen en s'inclinant.

- Des nouvelles de Shirayuki?

- Le médecin l'examine présentement mais au premier regard, il ne peut pas se prononcer. Il semble suggérer que d'avoir passé la nuit est déjà une bonne nouvelle.

Izana fut surpris de la distance avec laquelle son frère s'adressait à lui.

- Quant est-il des projets pour lesquels tu m'as fait venir ici? J'ai justement croisé la princesse Haki en venant ici.

- Je mets les choses en suspend pour l'instant, je suis navré que tu te sois déplacé pour rien mais, en vu des circonstances, tu aurais finit par venir de toute façon, je me trompe?

Zen ne répondit pas aux taquineries de son frère et demeura de marbre devant lui.

- Comptes-tu me renvoyer à Wistal?

Le premier prince leva un sourcil, comprenant enfin la froideur de son jeune frère. Il craignait qu'il lui ordonne de partir, maintenant que sa présence n'était plus nécessaire et il rassemblait le peu de force qui lui restait afin de s'y opposer fermement. Personne ne pourrait lui faire quitter le chevet de Shirayuki jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit rétablie.

- J'ai dit que les choses étaient en suspend et non que j'avais avorté le projet. Je suis certain que tu trouveras de quoi t'occuper jusqu'à ce que je prenne ma décision.

Il sentit aussitôt Zen se détendre à cette nouvelle et l'atmosphère se vida de toutes tensions, mais Izana lança un regard grave à son frère.

- Est-ce que tu m'en veux Zen?

La question avait été posée avec un ton presque menaçant mais le second prince ne sembla pas s'en apercevoir et fut surprit par la question.

- Pourquoi t'en voudrais-je?

- Parce que c'est en partie de ma faute si Shirayuki est blessé.

- Elle a bondit devant cette flèche de son propre chef et j'aurais fait pareil à sa place. Elle a réagit comme elle le fait toujours et je ne peux qu'être encore plus fière de la femme que j'ai choisit.

- Si elle continue de prendre ce genre de décision, tu ne l'as garderas pas auprès de toi très longtemps.

- Je préférerais aussi qu'il en soit autrement parfois, mais ce genre de décision fait aussi partit de ce qu'elle est et de pourquoi je l'aime.

Izana fut surpris par la réponse de son frère, il avait déjà parlé de ses intentions envers elle, mais jamais encore il n'avait parlé d'amour. Ce n'était pas un secret mais qu'il le dise à haute voix annonçait clairement la force que prenait ce sentiment.

- Je t'ai fait une promesse en partant de Wistal et en la mettant ainsi en danger, j'ai mit en péril cette promesse.

- En l'accompagnant, tu as tenu cette promesse et je t'en suis reconnaissant. Tu n'avais pas à t'impliquer dans cette aventure mais tu l'as fait. Peut-être qu'après toute cette histoire, tu accepteras d'apprendre à la connaître.

- J'ai déjà eu un aperçu de ce que cette fille pouvait faire…

- Alors tu n'as eu qu'un aperçu de ce dont elle est capable. J'espère que tu changeras d'avis à son sujet et que tu ne l'accepteras pas uniquement sur la foi du fait que je l'ai choisit mais aussi sur ce qu'elle a à offrir.

Izana s'apprêta à répondre mais l'assistant les interrompit en annonçant que le médecin venait d'arriver avec des nouvelles de la patiente. Il fut aussitôt prié d'entrer.

- Quelles sont les nouvelles?

- Encourageantes, votre altesse. La blessure prend du mieux et ne semble pas infectée. Quant à l'état de la jeune femme, il est stable, ce qui est une bonne chose vu ce qu'elle a traversé. Son collègue pharmacien lui a administré une concoction qui devrait aider son sang à se régénérer plus rapidement et, grâce à cette trouvaille, je suis beaucoup plus confiant de son rétablissement.

Zen sentit comme si on venait de retirer un immense poids de sur ses épaules. Sans être totalement soulagé, il sentait qu'il était permit d'espérer et il ne pouvait pas souhaiter mieux pour le moment.

.

Il s'écoula quelques jours ainsi. Le prince Izana restait le plus souvent dans son bureau à travailler, à rencontrer les nobles de la cour de Lilias et la princesse Haki qui multipliait les occasions de passer du temps avec lui. De son côté, Shirayuki n'avait pas reprit connaissance mais elle avait lentement reprit des couleurs et le médecin était confiant de cette amélioration. Ryuu lui administrait plusieurs remèdes, certains nourrissaient son corps sans traumatiser son système digestif endormi, d'autre activait aa circulation sanguine. Le prince Zen passait la plus grande partie de son temps à rester auprès de la pharmacienne, assit devant la fenêtre. Il avait fait apporter quelques plantes de la serre près de son lit, embaumant la pièce d'un parfum floral qui allait certainement lui plaire à son réveil. Mitsuhide et Kiki passaient souvent du temps dans la chambre, avec Zen, et même Obi avait finit par entrer dans cette fameuse chambre.

Un jour, le soleil irradiait par fenêtre, transportant le parfum des fleurs dans un souffle chaud. Zen avait profité de la matinée pour faire une légère promenade dans le paysage enneigé et il était revenu s'installer à la petite table de travail provisoire qu'il avait fait installer. Après quelques minutes de lecture, il avait finalement poussé les documents et avait posé sa tête dans ses mains, le visage tourné vers la beauté endormie sous les rayons du soleil. Et à ses instants, pendant que le soleil faisait danser les reflets de ses cheveux, caressant sa joue avec chaleur, ses longs cils noirs frémirent pour laisser éclater l'iris coloré.  
Pendant un instant, Zen resta pétrifié, le souffle coupé, se demandant s'il rêvait, mais elle avait ouvert lentement ses yeux, le regard rivé au sien et ses lèvres se détendirent en un tendre sourire.

- Zen…

Cette fois-ci le prince s'élança de sa chaise, la renversant presque, pour se précipiter auprès de la jeune fille.

- Shirayuki!

- Zen… tu vas bien?, demanda-t-elle d'une voix un peu enrouée.

- Ce serait plutôt à moi de te poser la question. Comment te sens-tu?

- Coincée… mais sinon je crois que ça va… Est-ce que ton frère…?

- Il va bien, tout le monde va bien.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là?

- Je suis arrivé le jour de votre expédition, mon frère avait besoin de moi pour une affaire. J'avais pensé te surprendre, mais tu m'as devancé.

- Je suis vraiment désolée…

- Tu peux l'être, nous sommes plusieurs à très mal dormir depuis que tu as été blessé.

- Oh, mais… depuis combien de temps…?

- Quelques jours, répondit-il avant de se pencher plus près d'elle, le visage grave. Shirayuki, ne refait plus jamais une chose pareille, tu m'entends?

- Je ne pouvais pas laisser quelque chose arriver à ton frère, Zen.

Le jeune prince accueilli sa réponse en posant un baiser sur son front, provoquant la petite rougeur qu'il se plaisait à voir sur ses joues.

- Tu m'as tellement manqué.

- Zen…

- Ne bouge pas, je vais demander qu'on aille chercher le médecin.

Après la visite du docteur, la rumeur du réveil de Shirayuki se répandit rapidement à travers le royaume. Elle s'était fait connaitre à travers les récits des conducteurs de traineaux comme celle qui avait empêché une épidémie et sauver la vie du premier prince Izana. Mitsuhide, Kiki, Obi et Ryuu furent les premiers à rendre visite à la pharmacienne, après ça, les demandes de visites augmentèrent aussi bien que le médecin fut obligé de réglementer les visites afin que la patiente se repose. Le prince Izana vient la voir, ainsi que la princesse Haki, quelques pharmaciens, monsieur Shiasame, son fils et quelques membres de l'équipe de conducteurs de traineau. Bien entendu, le visiteur régulier n'était nul autre que le prince Zen, auquel son frère commençait malheureusement à donner de plus en plus de travail en raison de l'état de santé de la jeune fille.

Ce fut dans cette atmosphère que se présenta un jour le prince Izana à la chambre de la patiente, pendant qu'elle était plongée dans des livres de pharmacologie.

- Vous semblez reprendre du mieux, princesse, annonça le prince qui avait commencé à l'appeler ainsi en raison de toutes les attentions dont elle avait bénéficié pendant sa convalescence.

- Prince Izana, bonjour.

- Est-ce que je vous dérange?

- Non, absolument pas! J'essaye de rattraper mon retard, on nous a envoyé ici, moi et Ryuu, pour enquêter sur les connaissances pharmacologiques de Lilias et Ryuu ne peut pas tout faire seul.

- Le médecin vous a-t-il permit de vous lever?

- Très bientôt, je ne comprends pas d'ailleurs en quoi me servir de mes jambes pourraient nuire à la guérison de mon bras.

- Je crois qu'il s'agit plus de reprendre vos forces et d'éviter les situations dangereuses qui vous attirent instinctivement.

- On croirait entendre votre frère, confia-t-elle en riant pendant que le prince s'installait près de la fenêtre. Rentrez-vous bientôt pour Wistal?

- Non, j'ai encore quelques affaires à régler ici, mais je tarde à m'y employer.

- C'est étonnant de votre part.

- Disons simplement que je souhaite prendre la meilleure décision possible. Est-ce que, par hasard, mon frère vous aurait entretenu de mes projets?

- Zen ne me parle que très rarement des affaires politiques, sauf lorsque quelque chose l'inquiète tout particulièrement mais non, il ne m'a rien dit.

- Hé bien, il est prochainement question pour moi de prendre une épouse et, compte tenu de ma position, c'est une décision qui ne se prend pas à la légère.

- Est-ce donc que la princesse Haki serait un choix envisageable?, demanda Shirayuki, rougissante d'aborder un sujet aussi personnel avec quelqu'un qui se montrait, jusque là, si distant avec elle.

- En effet, avez-vous une opinion à son sujet?

- Elle n'est venue me voir que brièvement, je ne pourrais pas me permettre un jugement aussi hâtif et sur un sujet aussi important.

- Il s'agirait d'une alliée politique très favorable et sa famille possède une position très enviable à travers le royaume, elle ferait assurément une reine très noble.

- Comment vous sentez-vous auprès d'elle?

- Excusez-moi?

- Je… je veux dire, bafouilla-t-elle, embarrassée. Avant d'être reine, elle sera avant tout votre femme, elle demeurera à vos côtés en toutes circonstances. Elle sera votre soutien et votre confidente.

- Je crains que vous n'ayez une vision un peu trop romancée des mariages royaux.

- Une reine ne doit-elle pas être, avant tout, la principale alliée de sa majesté?

- Le roi peut s'entourer de conseillers à cet effet. Le mariage permet généralement d'unir ou de solidifier les liens avec nos alliés.

La pharmacienne évita le regard d'Izana pendant cette définition mais le prince, amusé, devinait la désapprobation dans les yeux qu'elle tentait de dissimuler maladroitement. Il aurait dû se douter qu'elle aurait un point de vue différent et, en fait, il le souhaitait presque parce que, possédant un doute quant à son choix, il espérait pouvoir en débattre avec quelqu'un d'assez honnête pour exposer son propre point de vue.

- Si vous voulez mon avis, commença-t-elle pendant que le prince souriait, je crois que gagner des alliés de cette façon ne serait que provisoire. Les nobles se marient entre eux depuis des générations et ça n'a jamais fait que, au mieux, retarder une guerre. Vous m'avez apprit que les intérêts du royaume devaient absolument prioriser sur tout, lorsqu'on est au pouvoir, et donc, que votre fille soit marié avec le roi ou son fils ne devrait pas empêcher un monarque de défendre son terre ou son peuple.

- Comment devrais-je alors choisir une épouse, selon vous?, demanda Izana, de plus en plus amusé.

- Je crois que vous devriez simplement vous fier à votre jugement. Si je me fis à la manière intraitable avec laquelle vous traitez ceux qui vous entourent, si une femme réussit à gagner votre respect au point où vous envisager l'option du mariage, je crois qu'il pourrait s'agir de la bonne personne pour demeurer à vos côtés. Si elle peut gagner votre respect, elle gagnera aisément celui du peuple et un royaume qui est fier de ses dirigeants, sera plus fort et mieux armé que n'importe quel autre. Le respect est un très certainement un lien beaucoup plus puissant que le mariage entre deux nations.

Après cette réponse, Shirayuki leva les yeux pour rencontrer l'expression grave du prince et elle craignit un instant d'avoir été un peu trop franche dans ses opinions. Izana s'appuya contre le pied de son lit pour mieux la fixer du regard et Shirayuki se sentit rougir sous l'intensité de cette expression qu'il posait sur elle. Peut-être avait-elle touché un point sensible sans le vouloir?

_S'il pouvait me faire fusiller à l'instant, je crois qu'il le ferait!_

Elle cherchait quoi ajouter pour désamorcer cette situation embarrassante jusqu'à ce qu'elle réalise que le regard du prince avait lentement changé, que ses traits s'étaient détendu en une expression douce qu'elle ne lui reconnaissait absolument pas.

- Est-ce que je dérange?

Shirayuki sursauta à la question du prince Zen qui se trouvait dans le cadre de porte, le visage fermé.

* * *

*** Note de l'auteur ***

**J'ai présumé, d'après du peu d'informations dont je disposais, que la « maitresse » Haki était la noble responsable de représenté la famille royale à Lilias et donc j'ai décidé de lui donner ce rôle, mais ce n'est probablement pas le cas héhé Néanmoins… je l'utilise ainsi pour cette fic! Dans une image d'elle que l'on voit dans le chapitre 34, elle a l'air gentille mais bon... il me fallait quelqu'un pour mon idée.**

_Si vous avez des commentaires ou des suggestions, n'hésitez pas à cliquer sur Review pour me les communiquer._


	6. Chapter 6

_Je ne possède pas Akagami no Shirayukihime_

_Il s'agit d'une fiction se situant vers la fin du chapitre 34 du manga. Voir le chapitre 1 pour tous les détails. _

_Les phrases en italic dans le texte correspondent aux pensées des personnages.  
Les phrases entre « » sont des souvenirs qui reviennent en mémoire à des personnages, comme il s'agit également de pensées, elles sont également en italic._

* * *

**Chapitre 6**

.

- Zen! Bien sûr que non! Le prince Izana venait prendre de mes nouvelles et nous avons commencé à parler… politique.

Zen arqua un sourcil, surpris d'entendre que son frère pouvait se confier sur les affaires d'état, et surtout à Shirayuki. Les quelques jours qu'ils avaient partagé à Lilias les avait décidément rapproché, ce dont il aurait été ravit s'il ne venait de surprendre une expression qui ne lui plaisait pas du tout, sur le visage de son frère. Il conserva les sourcils froncés en avançant dans la chambre pendant que la jeune fille affichait une mine embarrassée et que le prince Izana se détendait avec une expression moqueuse, adoptant plutôt l'attitude du grand frère.

- Ne puis-je pas venir rendre visiter à celle qui m'a sauvé la vie?

- Pour lui parler «politique» ?

- Tu me connais, cher frère, je n'ai que ce sujet à la bouche. D'ailleurs, elle est de très bon conseil, elle me confiait justement à quel point les intérêts du royaume devaient prioriser sur tout le reste.

Les deux frères échangèrent un regard qui rendit Shirayuki profondément mal à l'aise, puis le prince Izana s'éloigna vers la porte avec un sourire narquois.

- Prenez du mieux, princesse, je vous laisse aux bons soins de mon frère. Merci pour cette conversation, elle me portera à réflexions.

- De rien…, hasarda la pharmacienne, ne sachant pas s'il se moquait d'elle ou s'il était sincère.

Zen regarda son frère sortir, encore troublé par cette lueur de tendresse qu'il avait surpris sur son visage lorsqu'il était rentré.

_Comment peut-il être capable d'une telle expression? Et devant elle… Se pourrait-il qu'il…?_

- Zen? Tu vas bien?, demanda-t-elle devant son expression soucieuse.

- Oui… pardonne-moi… Je reviens de voir le médecin, il te permet de faire une promenade à l'extérieur, si je t'accompagne.

Le visage de la jeune fille s'illumina en un sourire qui le fit presque rougir.

_Elle devient plus belle de jour en jour!_

Dissimulant son visage derrière sa main, embarrassé, il se racla la gorge et l'aida à retirer les livres d'études de sur son lit. Elle s'assit sur le bord du matelas et chercha ses bottes des yeux, devinant son intention, le prince les repéra près de la porte et lui apporta jusqu'à lit.

- Laisse-moi faire, proposa-t-il avec un petit sourire en la voyant rougir, conscient que son bras blessé ne lui permettait pas de bouger facilement.

Il posa un genou au sol et souleva doucement l'une de ses jambes, effleurant la peau douce du bout des doigts, jusqu'à la fine cheville. Il retint son souffle en la sentant frissonner sous sa caresse et glissa son pied dans la botte. Son cœur tambourinait dans sa poitrine, lui-même surprit par ses gestes et par l'effet qu'ils avaient sur lui. Lorsqu'il eu finit, il se releva et lui proposa sa main pour l'aider à se lever. Elle posa timidement ses doigts dans les siens et elle le sentit la tirer vers lui, plus près que nécessaire et elle leva un visage surpris vers lui.

- C'est un vrai plaisir de te voir à nouveau debout, lui confie-t-il en un murmure à son oreille.

Shirayuki ne su que répondre, le visage en feu. Depuis son réveil, Zen avait quelque chose de différent, il était assurément plus affectueux qu'il ne l'était à Wistal. Maintenant, il la maintenait pressé contre lui, une main contre sa taille, l'autre dans la sienne, ses yeux explorant les siens.

- Ça m'a manqué de ne plus pouvoir t'avoir ainsi près de moi. Il faudra trouver un moyen d'éviter ces longs voyages à l'avenir, à moins que je ne t'accompagne.

Elle avait également énormément souffert de leur séparation et ne pu qu'acquiescer à cette proposition, ce qui provoqua un sourire éclatant chez le prince. Il porta sa main jusqu'à ses lèvres et posa un baiser sur ses doigts sans la quitter des yeux.

- Allons enfin profiter d'un peu d'air frais.

- Je te suis Zen, souffla-t-elle, comme envoûtée.

Il l'aida à enfiler un manteau, s'engouffra dans le sien et l'entraina vers une petite cour intérieure, donnant sur un belvédère qui offrait une vue incroyable sur les montagnes enneigées. La cour en forme d'arc donnait l'impression d'être à l'abri de tous les regards, tout en offrant une vue incroyable sur le monde, se dressant majestueusement comme une vaste mer de pierre recouverte de duvet. Debout devant ce panorama, le ciel semblait vouloir les avaler, l'air froid paraissait plus léger et Shirayuki se sentait pousser des ailes. Le prince entraina la jeune fille émerveillée jusqu'à un banc de pierre installé près du balcon. Elle buvait littéralement le paysage des yeux, respirant le bon air frais à plein poumon, trop heureuse de pouvoir enfin sentir le vent souffler sur sa peau. Elle profitait pleinement de cette chance lorsqu'elle fut distraire par l'expression tendre avec laquelle le prince la détaillait, assit près d'elle sur le banc.

- Que… Quelque chose ne va pas?

- Non, tout va bien. Pourquoi cette question?

- Tu… tu me regardais d'une drôle de façon, bégaya-t-elle en rougissant.

- C'est vrai? Je suis désolé, c'est que…

Les mots s'étaient suspendus sur les lèvres de Zen, le bref embarras qui était apparu sur son visage avait disparu et son regard, tombé au sol, semblait perdu au loin dans une profonde réflexion. Tout se bousculait dans sa tête… Son enlèvement, puis la déclaration à son frère qu'il allait faire d'elle sa femme… ce voyage interminable et cette attente… sa blessure… les paroles de Mistuhide, le visage de son frère.  
Ne sachant trop comment réagir, Shirayuki ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais Zen relevait déjà la tête, l'expression soudainement sérieuse. Le cœur palpitant, elle le vit se lever, prendre la main de son bras valide et poser un genou devant elle. Pendant un instant, elle se sentit revenir à cette époque, à la petite station de pierre dans les bois, où il avait posé ainsi un genou au sol, ainsi que son épée, lui promettant de protéger ce souhait qu'ils avaient d'être l'un près de l'autre. Ce jour-là, l'expression du prince avait été un mélange de tendresse et de crainte, parce qu'ils venaient de réaliser ce qu'ils ressentaient mutuellement, parce qu'ils ne savaient pas encore ce que tout ça impliquait, parce qu'ils ne comprenaient pas encore toute la puissance de cette promesse, de ses sentiments. Aujourd'hui, le prince la regardait d'une toute autre manière, quelque chose semblait bruler en lui, mais elle reconnaissant encore le jeune homme tendre et inquiet qui cherchait la force et les réponses en elle.

- Shirayuki… Depuis cette promesse que nous nous sommes fait dans les bois, il s'est passé beaucoup de choses. J'ai conscience de ne pas toujours trouver les bons mots pour m'exprimer, alors que pour toi ça semble si naturel mais… Lorsque ces pirates t'ont enlevé, j'étais terrifié que l'on t'emmène loin de moi et j'ai prit plus conscience de ce que tu représentais pour moi. Quand tu es partit pour ce voyage, j'ai… j'ai beaucoup pensé à toi et… tu me manquais tellement… mais, lorsque je suis arrivé ici et qu'on m'a appris que tu…

Le prince baissa un peu la tête, laissant presque son front touché ses genoux, il sentait son cœur se serrer à ce souvenir récent pendant qu'il tenait sa main un peu plus fermement.

- Que tu avais été gravement blessé. Pendant un instant, j'ai vraiment cru t'avoir perdu et…

Shirayuki sentait ses yeux se remplir de larmes alors que le prince relevait un visage bouleversé vers elle.

- Shirayuki, je sais que je cherche encore mes mots pour te dire ce que je ressens, mais je veux vraiment que tu saches que… j'ai vraiment besoin de toi à mes côtés. J'ai besoin de voir ton sourire, de pouvoir parler avec toi, de sentir ton soutien, j'ai… tu es tellement importante pour moi…

Zen sentait son souffle lui manquait, les mots se bousculaient dans sa tête jusqu'à l'étourdir et il sentait son cœur pomper douloureusement. Il ne pouvait que s'accrocher à main de Shirayuki alors qu'il tentait d'exprimer ce qu'il avait ressentit ses derniers jours. Mais c'était tellement difficile! On ne l'avait jamais encouragé à exprimer ses émotions, on lui avait enseigné à être prudent, à faire preuve de retenu et, maintenant qu'il voulait ouvrir son cœur, il était pétrifié.

- Je suis désolée de t'avoir fait peur, Zen.

Le prince releva les yeux vers elle pour rencontrer une expression de douceur qui l'apaisa aussitôt.

- Je te suis reconnaissante d'essayer si fort de me dire ce que tu ressens, mais rien ne presse. Je ne veux pas que tu pousses tes limites parce que tu as peur de me perdre, je ne veux pas que tu exprimes ce qu'il y a au plus profond de toi en réponse à des sentiments comme la crainte. Même si je suis très touchée de savoir que tu ressens ça pour moi… je veux que le jour où tu me diras vraiment ce qu'il y a dans ton cœur, ce sera en réponse à une émotion de bonheur, aussi magnifique que celle que tu voudras exprimer.

Zen ne pouvait que la fixer, le cœur battant.  
Il s'agissait à peu près de ce que Mitsuhide avait tenté de lui dire cette nuit mais… ces mots, venant de sa bouche, provoquaient un tout autre effet en lui.

_Peu importe ce qu'elle désire, elle souhaite avant tout ce qu'il y a de mieux pour moi… et, pour cette raison, Shirayuki, je ne peux que t'aimer encore plus…_

Vaincu, il laissa retomber sa tête sur ses genoux, la main toujours serrée dans la sienne, un sourire irrésistible brillant sur son visage pendant qu'elle l'observait avec attendrissement. Il n'avait plus besoin de rien dire à partir de cet instant, elle entendait tout.

_Merci Shirayuki._

.

Le prince Izana referma la porte de ses appartements derrière lui.

_«Elle sera avant tout votre femme, elle demeurera à vos côtés en toutes circonstances. Elle sera votre soutien et votre confidente. » _

Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait? Pourquoi ces paroles résonnaient encore dans sa tête? Pourquoi s'était-il sentit comme frapper par un mur après qu'il lui ait parlé?  
Il n'avait jamais vu le mariage comme autre chose qu'une alliance, depuis son tout jeune âge, il ne l'avait jamais envisagé autrement. Voilà pourquoi il avait été tellement retissant de voir son frère s'attacher autant à cette femme. L'épouser, elle, s'était gâcher une occasion de rendre le royaume plus fort! Pourtant… il ne pouvait s'empêcher de songer à la manière dont elle attirait les gens, à la manière dont son courage et sa gentillesse lui attirait le respect de tous ceux qu'elle rencontrait, peu importe leur statue social. Avoir une telle personne à ses côtés, s'attirer la loyauté des autres royaumes et de ses propres gens à l'aide de ce don mystérieux… Le respect pouvait-il vraiment être plus efficace que la crainte? Parce que c'était sa position actuelle… on le redoutait… pas parce qu'il était quelqu'un de mauvais, mais parce qu'il était reconnu pour son intelligence et sa force de caractère. Jetterait-il un voile sur cette image s'il choisissait vraiment une femme pour une quelconque alliance politique, comme n'importe quel autre homme le ferait? Pouvait-il réellement espérer plus d'une femme qu'une simple alliance?... Existait-il une femme pareille?

_«Elle sera avant tout votre femme, elle demeurera à vos côtés en toutes circonstances. Elle sera votre soutien et votre confidente. » _

Le prince Izana sentait sa poitrine se serrer douloureusement, il déboucha une bouteille et se servit un verre qu'il vida d'un trait. Puis il posa les mains à plat sur son bureau, le dos voûté, la tête penchée vers le sol.

_Est-ce parce que je réalise que… avoir Shirayuki dans ma famille… ne serait pas une si mauvaise chose?_

Il avait fait la promesse à son frère qu'il serait leur allié dans leur décision et il ne pensait réellement cette promesse que maintenant. Oui… en fait, s'il était si troublé c'est parce qu'il réalisait qu'il avait eu tord. C'était ça!

_Ce doit être ça…_

Il se resservit un verre, qu'il vida encore une fois d'un trait quand il entendit cogner à la porte. Son assistant fit son entrée en annonçant une demande d'audience de la part de la princesse Haki. Il se releva, prit une grande inspiration, enfila son manteau de premier prince et demanda qu'on la fasse venir. Izana referma la bouteille qu'il avait commencée et se dirigea vers son bureau. Lorsque la princesse fit son entrée, elle le trouva entrain d'observer des dossiers jusqu'à ce qu'il lève un visage courtois vers elle pour lui souhaiter la bienvenue.  
Toujours aussi gracieuse, la princesse s'inclina respectueusement.

- Que me vaut le plaisir de votre visite aujourd'hui, princesse.

- Une proposition votre altesse. J'ai entendu dire dans le palais que votre protégée faisait beaucoup parler d'elle parmi le peuple de Lilias et on vient de m'apprendre qu'elle avait reprit des forces. J'avais l'intention d'organiser un grand bal en l'honneur de celle qui a sauvé le peuple d'une possible épidémie ainsi que la vie de votre majesté. Pensez-vous que l'idée soit appropriée?

- S'il s'agit d'un geste de reconnaissance du peuple de Lilias envers cette femme, je ne vois pas en quoi il ne serait pas approprié.

- Je souhaitais simplement confirmer mon intention auprès de votre majesté, peut-être n'aurait-elle pas été à l'aise dans un tel événement vu son rang social.

- Elle a déjà été invité à des bals par le royaume voisin, je ne crois pas que l'événement la rende mal à l'aise, répondit simplement le prince, sans manquer de constater la légère note de dédain de la princesse sur le sujet de son rang social.

Depuis leur premier conversation, dans laquelle elle avait eu la maladresse de parler de Shirayuki comme d'une personne sans importance, la princesse avait tenté grossièrement de se racheter en feignant un intérêt pour la pharmacienne. La raison de ce bal ne faisait pas exception et le prince se doutait qu'elle n'aurait jamais accordé d'attention à une rumeur de village, encore moins y réagir. Cette femme… Pourtant, il avait vraiment eu l'intention de la placer à ses cotés…

_Pourquoi est-ce que j'utilise le passé?... Ai-je déjà rejeté cette option?_

Outre sa position enviable, la princesse Haki avait prouvé son intelligence après des années de gestion du royaume de Lilias. Elle savait manier les affaires politiques, rencontrer les hauts dirigeants, agir dignement, même prendre des décisions militaires. Il s'agissait de l'une des rares régions dont il n'avait pas à se soucier, grâce à elle.

_«Elle sera avant tout votre femme… »_

Oui, elle était magnifique. Ces cheveux en nattes couleur de blé, une peau parfaite, une expression à la fois noble et séduisante. Ces actes avaient prouvé sa valeur et sa beauté n'ajoutait que plus de valeur au bijou mais… depuis leur dernière conversation… elle lui avait semblait tellement…

- Prince Izana?

- Oui…, pardonnez-moi, j'étais ailleurs, s'excusa-t-il en souriant poliment.

- Non, ne vous excusez pas. Je n'aurais pas dû venir vous déranger avec des détails anodins alors que vous avez certainement mieux à faire.

- J'apprécie vos intentions et je vous remercie de m'en avoir informé, princesse. Vos visites sont toujours un plaisir.

Cette formule sonnait affreusement automatique, pourtant elle lui sourit avec beaucoup de charme et s'inclina avant de sortir.

_Un bal ne l'honneur de Shirayuki?_

Izana se détourna de son bureau pour regarder à l'extérieur. Le paysage était recouvert de neige et chaque fois qu'il l'observait trop longtemps, il replongeait dans les souvenirs de cette journée. Le ciel s'était obscurci aussi bien que la neige ne paraissait plus si blanche, les mouvements des chiens et des hommes soulevaient la poudre de sorte qu'on aurait pu croire qu'elle tombait du ciel. Au centre de toute cette agitation, des cris, des coups, des grognements, comme un vent glacé qui avait balayé tout son cœur, elle était apparue, s'élançant vers lui à travers les flocons, ses iris colorés tremblantes et si grandes…  
Le prince ferma les yeux, il devait absolument tenir sa promesse envers son frère. Et ce bal était une parfaite occasion…

* * *

_Si vous avez des commentaires ou des _suggestions_, n'hésitez pas à cliquer sur Review pour me les communiquer._

__*** Note de l'auteur ***

**Après une plus longue attente, voici le chapitre suivant! :D J'ai eu une petite panne d'inspiration mais je suis de retour avec pleins d'idées! :D Merci pour cette attente, j'ai hâte d'écrire les prochains chapitres hihi**


	7. Chapter 7

_Je ne possède pas Akagami no Shirayukihime_

_Il s'agit d'une fiction se situant vers la fin du chapitre 34 du manga. Voir le chapitre 1 pour tous les détails. _

_Les phrases en italic dans le texte correspondent aux pensées des personnages.  
Les phrases entre « » sont des souvenirs qui reviennent en mémoire à des personnages, comme il s'agit également de pensées, elles sont également en italic._

* * *

**Chapitre 7**

.

- Un bal?

Ryuu et Shirayuki prirent un air perplexe devant l'annonce que venait de leur faire Obi.  
Plusieurs jours s'étaient écoulé depuis l'entrevue du prince Izana et de la princesse Haki, les préparatifs du bal avaient été retardés par quelques visites politiques, sans compter que l'organisatrice avait décidé de faire les choses en grand afin de montrer à ses invités de Wistal, que Lilias savait recevoir. La célébration avait prit une ampleur telle que tous les nobles de la région avait été convié par une invitation comme celle que venait de lire Obi.  
Obi avait ouvert l'unique enveloppe adressée à Shirayuki et s'était empressé de lui lire, à sa demande. Cette invitation avait prit la destinataire au dépourvu, ainsi que les autres auditeurs.

- As-tu reçu une invitation Ryuu?

Le jeune pharmacien secoua la tête et se détourna vers ses notes. Shirayuki avait récemment reçu l'autorisation de retourner à ses occupations et elle s'était aussitôt joint à lui pour la poursuite de leur enquête. Ils avaient prit un retard considérable malgré le fait que la pharmacienne avait tenté de continuer depuis sa chambre mais son épaule l'avait longtemps restreint dans ses mouvement.

- Ce voyage prend des tournures de plus en plus inattendues, soupira la jeune fille en reposant son ouvrage.

- Ne vous en faîtes pas, jeune maitresse, cette fois le prince Zen pourra vous accompagner.

- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi Ryuu n'a pas été invité, c'est tout de même lui qui a découvert le remède, s'indigna-t-elle sans prêter attention aux encouragements de son ami.

- Ryuu doit simplement être un peu jeune pour ce genre d'événement.

- D'ailleurs, je n'ai aucune envie d'y aller, ajouta le gamin d'un air toujours aussi neutre.

Shirayuki laissa échapper un soupire. Elle non plus n'avait aucune envie d'y aller. Dans le cas précédent, il avait s'agit d'une tentative de se réconcilier avec le prince Raji et de rapprocher les deux royaumes, mais dans le cas présent, il ne s'agissait que d'un grand événement, rempli d'inconnus pour célébrer quelque chose qu'elle n'avait pas fait. Il ne s'agissait décemment pas du genre d'environnement dans lequel elle était à l'aise. Mais elle ne pouvait pas refuser de s'y présenter.

- Je crois que vous n'aurez pas d'autres choix que de reprendre quelques cours de danse, jeune maitresse, la taquina Obi, heureux de la voir grimacer à sa plaisanterie.

- Avec mon épaule je ne pourrais pas danser aussi longtemps que la dernière fois.

- Je suis certain que le pince Zen s'assurera que vous n'en fassiez pas trop.

Cette fois, elle entendit l'allusion et rougit fortement en dissimulant son visage dans un livre.

_Je vais aller au bal avec Zen?_

Il n'y avait aucun doute qu'il serait présent et s'ils y allaient vraiment ensemble, il s'agirait du premier événement auquel ils assisteraient ensemble, où elle devrait se tenir près de lui, le second prince de Clarines. Elle sentit que le gouffre qui les séparait commençait à s'amincir et elle était terrifiée à l'idée de ne pas être à la hauteur de la tâche. Une bouffée de courage s'empara d'elle alors qu'elle se redressait. Elle pouvait le faire! C'est ce qu'elle désirait le plus au monde… être auprès de Zen, pouvoir lui être secourable, lui donner toute sa force… Oui, c'était l'occasion pour elle de se montrer à la hauteur. Il serait là pour la guider… Zen.  
Obi observa, pendant un instant, l'expression tendre de son visage, cette douce lueur de confiance et d'amour, puis il détourna le regard. Depuis qu'elle était sortit de sa chambre, il avait été commandé par son maitre de veiller sur elle. La neige en moins, il se serait cru à Wistal sans problème, devant les étages massives de livres, entouré de pharmaciens studieux, suivant sa jeune maitresse dans chacun de ses déplacements. Lors de la blessure de Shirayuki, il avait été tellement bouleversé qu'il avait refusé de la voir dans cet état, mais depuis son réveil, il était lentement revenu à ses côtés. Il n'aurait pas su dire pourquoi, mais à la simple idée de la voir entre la vie et la mort lui retournait encore l'estomac. Dans sa vie, il avait vu des gens blessés, des malades, des morts, du sang, des plaies, des déchirures, mais lorsqu'il avait appris ce qui s'était produit, il avait su qu'il ne voulait pas voir ça, il avait su qu'il ne voulait pas s'endormir la nuit et revoir son expression sans vie, il avait su que peu importe ce qui allait se dérouler, il souhaitait se rappeler d'elle comme une jeune femme pétillante et fougueuse. Aujourd'hui, il avait le soulagement de la voir rétablie, souriante et toujours aussi entrainante. L'expérience avait néanmoins laissé des séquelles et, tout comme son maitre, il se sentait un peu plus protecteur envers l'intrépide pharmacienne.

- Devrais-je m'informer pour l'obtention d'un professeur de danse avant le bal qui aura lieu la semaine prochaine?

- Tu pourrais faire ça? Ce serait vraiment très gentil à toi Obi, je voudrais pouvoir rester aider Ryuu ici autant que possible et je ne sais trop à qui m'adresser…

- Laissez-moi faire, jeune maitresse.

Il en fut donc ainsi. Shirayuki réussit à obtenir quelques leçons, elle apprit également par le prince Zen qu'il assisterait à l'événement et elle n'avait pas plus accordé d'attention aux préparatifs compte tenu de son enquête.  
Le soir du bal arrivera plus vite qu'elle ne l'aurait cru et lorsqu'un élégant serviteur vint la quérir à la bibliothèque, elle sentit la nervosité lui serrer l'estomac.

_Le bal est dans quelques heures… j'ai encore le temps de me préparer. Pourquoi vient-on me chercher? Est-ce que Zen voudrait me parler avant? Non, il serait venu lui-même…_

Elle suivit l'homme silencieux à travers les somptueux couloirs vides du palais, se tortillant nerveusement les doigts, fouillant dans son esprit la raison de sa présence au palais. Bientôt, l'homme lui ouvrit de hautes portes en bois verni, lui fit signe d'entrer pendant qu'elle lui jetait un regard curieux et, referma les portes derrière elle. Le souffle coupé, un peu paniquée, elle observa la porte se refermer, les yeux agrandis de surprise et se tourna pour observer la pièce dans laquelle on venait de la faire pénétrer.  
Il faisait déjà nuit dehors, mais de grands chandeliers en crystal illuminaient royalement une haute pièce entièrement tapissée d'un bois clair et lustré, luxueusement décorée de velours, de tableaux, de statues, de grands miroirs, de vases garnit de bouquets somptueux et de longues tables recouvertes de bijoux. Les yeux brillants, elle tenta de rester à distance des objets précieux, n'osant suggérer à quoi pouvait bien servir cette pièce dans laquelle on l'avait, de toute évidence, conduite par erreur.

_Devrais-je sortir et trouver quelqu'un ou attendre qu'on réalise l'erreur?_

Elle hésitait, mal à l'aise, puis allait poser une main sur la poigné lorsqu'une voix la fit sursauter.

- Vous partez déjà?

La tonalité la fit frissonner involontairement lorsqu'elle reconnu la voix du premier prince de Clarines. Elle se retourna pour l'apercevoir sortir de l'ombre, d'une élégance à couper le souffle, le visage toujours fermé et neutre, un rictus indéchiffrable sur les lèvres. Elle le regarda sans comprendre, mais laissa aller un soupire de soulagement avant de lui sourire.

- C'est vous, prince Izana. Je suis heureuse de vous voir, on m'a fait appelé mais j'ignore pourquoi. Je crois que l'on m'a mené ici par erreur et je…

- Ne devez-vous pas vous préparer pour le bal de ce soir?

- Si, bien sûr, mais le temps ne me manquera pas. J'ai une robe de prévue dans le dortoir et…

- S'agit-il du genre de robe que vous avez l'habitude de porter lors de moments plus officiels?

La pharmacienne sentit une légère rougeur colorer ses joues, comprenant l'allusion à peine dissimulé du prince. Pourtant, elle n'avait pas souvenir qu'il lui ait déjà fait mention que ses tenues n'étaient pas appropriés, d'ailleurs, lors du bal à Tanbarun, elle avait cru faire bonne figure. S'apercevant de son malaise, le prince eu un léger rire.

- Vous savez que cette réception est en votre honneur, n'est-ce pas? Sachant que vous serez au centre de l'attention et que mon frère sera présent, je ne doute pas que vous aurez l'occasion de vous tenir à ses côtés pendant une partie de la soirée. Pour ces raisons et en connaissance du fait que plusieurs personnalités importantes du royaume seront présentes, vous ne voudriez pas porter disgrâce au second prince de Clarines, n'est-ce pas?

Comprenant enfin où voulait en venir le prince Izana, l'expression de Shirayuki se durcit. Bien sûr qu'elle ne voulait pas gêner Zen! Cette crainte avait hanté son esprit depuis la réception de l'invitation et malgré les rassurements du prince, elle n'avait pu empêcher un millier de questions de se faufiler dans son esprit. Maintenant, Izana se tenait devant elle et mettait, une fois de plus, en doute ses capacités à se tenir correctement auprès de son frère. Elle sentit un frisson d'anxiété remonter le long de sa colonne alors que le doute recommençait à la ronger sous le regard perçant. Elle détailla discrètement le prince Izana et elle se mordit les lèvres en s'avouant que si Zen était seulement à moitié aussi élégant que lui ce soir, elle allait faire pâle figure dans la robe qu'elle avait choisit. Elle n'était que pharmacienne, ses tenues n'avaient rien de sophistiquées, elles étaient élégantes mais simples et elle se trouvait déjà chanceuse d'avoir ses quelques robes compte tenu de ses ressources et sa position.

Soupirant en la voyant chercher une solution au problème qu'il venait de soulever, il se dirigea finalement vers une porte dissimulée et l'ouvrit pour laisser entrer plusieurs servantes. Sans comprendre, Shirayuki regarda les quelques femmes entrer, chargées de quelques effets dont une longue étoffe blanche. Elle se figea en les voyant s'immobiliser et s'incliner devant elle pendant que le prince s'apprêtait à sortir par cette même porte.

- Prenez ce petit présent comme un gage de remerciement de ma part, princesse, dit-il avant de finalement disparaitre, laissant la pharmacienne aux bons soins des servantes.

Cette raison n'était qu'à moitié vrai, quiconque le connaissant aurait pu dire qu'il n'avait jamais offert de cadeau pour remercier quelqu'un de lui avoir sauvé la vie, mais il ne lui aurait jamais parlé de la promesse qu'il avait fait à son frère. Observant l'heure puis se dirigeant vers ses appartements, il eu un sourire narquois en songeant au petit coup de pouce qu'il allait donner à son frère ce soir.

.

Le dos adossé contre une large colonne de marbre, le prince Zen buvait distraitement le contenu d'un verre d'un air ennuyé.

- Allons, Zen, ne prend cet air boudeur.

Il foudroya Mitsuhide du regard à cette réplique et reporta son attention sur son verre d'un air grognon.

- Tu sais que les femmes prennent toujours un moment pour se préparer.

- Ou elle n'aura pas vu l'heure et se sera attardé à ses livres, renchérit Kiki, d'un ton neutre.

- Voilà pourquoi je voulais aller la chercher à son dortoir, marmonna le prince en fronçant les sourcils comme un gamin.

Malheureusement, son frère s'était empressé de lui faire sévèrement comprendre que le protocole voulait qu'un assistant escorte les invités au bal, non que le prince du royaume se charge de cette besogne. Il avait dû se résigner à l'attendre là-bas, lui-même escorté par ses deux fidèles assistants alors que Obi avait été chargé de cette tâche.  
Depuis le rétablissement de la pharmacienne, elle avait consacré beaucoup de temps à son enquête et, loin de sa demeure et retenu au palais par son frère, le prince s'était vite ennuyé et cherchait toutes les occasions de pouvoir la voir. Ce soir, il comptait bien profiter d'un agréable moment avec elle, malgré les ennuyeuses lignes de conduites et des obligations dû à son rang.

- Tu devrais profiter du fait qu'elle n'est pas encore arrivée pour saluer tout le monde et ainsi pouvoir te concentrer uniquement sur elle par la suite.

Zen leva un sourcil, soupçonneux du fait que son assistant pouvait lire en lui, et hocha la tête en avouant que la suggestion était bonne. Il soupira pour se donner un peu de force, ajusta sa tenue, enfila son masque de second prince et retourna affronter la foule. Parmi les visages étrangers, il finit par reconnaitre celui de son frère qui lui sourit.

_Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je sens qu'il prépare quelque chose._

- Zen, pourrais-tu venir un instant? J'ai quelqu'un à te présenter.

Le prince Izana l'introduit à une jeune femme vêtue d'une ample robe couleur d'émeraude, les longs cheveux dorés coiffés en une natte parée de bijoux.

- Princesse Haki, c'est un plaisir de vous voir. Votre réception est réellement somptueuse.

L'hôtesse sourit au compliment et s'inclina devant le second prince, non peu fière de tous les efforts qu'elle avait déployé pour impressionner les deux héritiers du trône.

- Les invités arrivent encore, mais je suis déjà impatient de voir ce que vous nous avez préparé pour la suite.

- Je souhaite simplement que vos altesses passent un agréable moment et qu'elles conservent un plaisant souvenir de votre séjour. Puis-je vous demander de m'escorter dans la pièce principale?, demanda-t-elle humblement aux deux princes.

- Ce serait avec plaisir, princesse, mais je comptais encore attendre l'arrivée de quelques invités avant d'entrer.

- Bien entendu, notre invité principal n'est pas encore arrivé, s'excusa Haki en réalisant qu'elle en avait presque oublié la pharmacienne. Hé bien, veuillez m'excuser, je dois aller saluer quelques connaissances.

Les princes la saluèrent et Izana lança un regard complice à son frère lorsqu'elle s'éloigna. Ils se fixèrent en silence, comme dans une conversation muette, puis le frère ainé sourit et but une gorgée de cognac.

- Notre invitée principale semble se faire attendre, déclara-t-il en observant la réaction de son cadet.

- Si tu n'avais permit de l'escorter, j'aurais prit soin qu'elle arrive à une heure qui t'aurait mieux convenu, cher frère.

Izana eu un léger rire devant la réponse audacieuse de son frère et savourait déjà l'expression qu'il attendait de voir sur son visage lorsqu'elle apparaitrait. Il prit une autre gorgée alors qu'un convive saluait Zen et il tourna nonchalamment la tête vers les grands escaliers lorsqu'il aperçu la longue silhouette noire de Obi.  
Pendant un instant, l'alcool sembla se coincer dans sa gorge et ses yeux s'agrandirent, capturant cet instant avec stupeur. Il lui fallu quelques secondes pour finalement avaler difficilement le cognac qui lui brula la gorge.

- Z… Zen…

Un large et lent sourire détendu ses lèvres lorsqu'il entendit Mitsuhide bégayer et il arracha son regard pour se tourner vers lui au moment où Zen jetait un regard perplexe sur l'expression figé de son assistant. Puis le premier prince, du coin de l'œil, se délecta de chaque réaction de son frère lorsque celui-ci tourna les yeux vers ce que lui désignait le regard agrandi de Mitsuhide.

Au bras d'un Obi hypnotisé, en haut des marches recouvertes d'un tapis rouge pomme, venait d'apparaitre une vision qui foudroya le second prince, ainsi que tout ceux qui croisèrent cette image. Les joues roses, le regard étincelant timidement baissé vers le sol, Shirayuki soulevait délicatement un côté de sa robe pour amorcer sa descente, son bras entourant celui de son garde du corps. Zen sentit son cœur défoncer sa poitrine et toutes les voix qui l'entouraient sonnèrent comme une faible sourdine dans ses oreilles alors qu'il se laissait envouter par la vision céleste qui faisait vibrer tout son être. Inconsciemment, il avançait lentement vers elle pour l'accueillir au bas des marches, oubliant son souffle coincé dans sa gorge alors que la longue silhouette blanche se rapprochait de lui. Ce soir, il n'avait plus cette petite pharmacienne sous les yeux, il s'agissait d'une femme, une femme terriblement gracieuse et séduisante. Son corps était drapé d'une robe blanche, aussi légère qu'un voile, brodée de fleurs de dentelle et de perle, moulant son corps jusqu'à la fin de ses hanches pour laisser le tissu retomber comme des pétales délicates. De minces bretelles reposaient sur ses épaules, l'une d'elle recouverte de fleurs qui dissimulaient sa blessure, jusqu'à une courbe fine qui descendait gracieusement jusqu'à la naissance de ses seins. Ses cheveux rouges avaient été coiffés avec soin, relevés derrière sa tête et des bijoux d'argent et de perles ornaient sa coiffure et ses oreilles.  
Lorsqu'elle arriva enfin en bas des escaliers, une grande partie de la salle s'était tu et Zen ne pouvait que la fixer sans rien dire, les lèvres légèrement entrouvertes, oubliant de respirer. Elle posa un dernier pied en bas des marches, reposa sa robe et leva enfin les yeux vers lui dans un mouvement suave qu'il perçu au ralenti, son corps frappé d'une puissante vague alors qu'elle levait ses iris colorés vers lui, laissant son cœur frissonnant sous l'impact violent.

- Shirayuki…

- Bonsoir, Zen, salua-t-elle d'une petite voix, intimidée par les lieux, par sa propre tenue et par l'élégance charismatique de l'homme devant elle.

Obi avait lâché son bras depuis un moment, laissant les deux jeunes gens se faire face, immobiles, les yeux brillants, consumés par l'envie fulgurante de se glisser et se fondre dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

- Où as-tu trouvé cette robe Shirayuki?, s'exclama discrètement Mitsuhide en les rejoignant, brisant la tension qui régnait entre le jeune couple.

- C'est un présent de ma part, lui répondit Izana, tout souriant devant la mine gênée de la pharmacienne. Et je suis ravit du résultat.

- C'est vraiment très aimable à votre, votre altesse, de m'avoir aidé à me préparer.

Il se serait attendu à un regard méchant de la part de son frère mais celui-ci n'arrivait toujours pas à refaire surface. Oui, il était vraiment ravit!

- Mademoiselle Shirayuki, mais vous êtes ravissante!, s'exclama la princesse Haki en s'avançant vers eux. Venez près de moi que je puisse observer cette robe magnifique!

Obéissante, Shirayuki contourna Zen pour avancer vers la princesse alors que celui-ci la suivit du regard. Son corps se réveilla enfin lorsque son visage s'empourpra violemment en voyant le dos de la robe. S'accrochant au bras de Obi, ricanant, il dissimula son visage dans son bras sans arriver à détacher ses yeux de la douce fente refermée par de larges rubans blancs qui descendait dans son dos, laissant entrevoir la peau crémeuse et douce. Cette robe n'avait rien de semblable avec ce qu'elle avait pu porté avant et elle amenait une réalité frappante au pauvre prince désemparé; elle était diablement irrésistible.

- Vous êtes sublime, ma chère, affirma la princesse Haki avec une fausse enthousiasme.

- N'est-il pas?, acquiesça Izana en prenant une nouvelle gorgée, malicieux. On pourrait presque croire … une jeune mariée.

Cette fois, Zen se glaça et lança un regard presque effrayé à son grand frère.

_Il veut ma mort!_

Shirayuki rougit au commentaire et bégaya que celles qui l'avaient habillé lui avait confié qu'il était coutume de porter du blanc aux réceptions de Lilias pour faire référence à la neige.

- Elles ont raison, avoua la princesse. Si vous jetez un rapide regard à travers la pièce, vous verrez que vous n'êtes pas la seule à afficher une telle couleur.

Mais elle était la seule à être à ce point envoûtante, outre l'élégance de la robe, ces inhabituels cheveux rouge faisaient aussi leur effets, ces deux éléments combiné à son expression lumineuse envoyait à un tableau captivant.

- Nous attendons encore quelques personnes et nous passerons dans l'autre salle, informa l'hôtesse. En attendant, détendez-vous et ne vous épuisez pas trop vite, la soirée sera longue.

Sur ce conseil, la princesse entraina possessivement le prince Izana avec elle et laissa derrière le jeune couple et les trois assistants qui profitèrent également de l'occasion pour s'éloigner discrètement. Avant que Shirayuki puisse se retourner vers le prince, elle sentit une main se poser sur sa taille et un souffle chaud la faire frissonner contre son oreille.

- Tu es vraiment à couper le souffle ce soir, lui murmura le second prince, la voix tendu sous l'aveu.

- J'espère que cette robe n'est pas un peu… trop pour ce soir, s'excusa timidement la jeune femme en se tournant vers lui.

- Je peux t'assurer qu'elle est tout à fait appropriée.

- J'avais tellement peur de t'embarrasser ce soir, Zen, je suis vraiment heureuse de cette aide inattendue de ton frère.

- M'embarrasser?, répéta-t-il, surpris. Shirayuki… tu aurais pu venir ici vêtu comme à ton habitude et j'aurais été fier de t'avoir près de moi.

La jeune fille rougit au compliment pendant que le prince la dévorait des yeux. N'importe qui dans la salle n'avait pas besoin de les observer bien longtemps pour deviner ce qu'il y avait entre eux. Si le prince aurait voulu lancer un message clair à tous les autres hommes de la salle, c'était chose faite lorsqu'il lui offrit galamment son bras pour la conduire vers la salle principale.

* * *

_Si vous avez des commentaires ou des suggestions, n'hésitez pas à cliquer sur Review pour me les communiquer._

*** Note de l'auteur ***

**J'espère que ce chapitre n'aura pas été trop descriptif :S et que la tournure des évènements vous plait! Voici l'adresse de l'image de la robe de shirayuki, c'est un peu difficile de mettre le lien du image sur ce site mais bon! Voilà les morceaux du casse-tête, supprimez les espaces et vous obtiendrez l'adresse!**

w w w . robedumariage . org  
/ designer-robe-de-marie-a-ligne-bretelles-v-neck-en-chiffon-et-satin-j1077-p-1645 . h t m l


	8. Chapter 8

_Je ne possède pas Akagami no Shirayukihime_

_Il s'agit d'une fiction se situant vers la fin du chapitre 34 du manga. Voir le chapitre 1 pour tous les détails. _

_Les phrases en italic dans le texte correspondent aux pensées des personnages.  
Les phrases entre « » sont des souvenirs qui reviennent en mémoire à des personnages, comme il s'agit également de pensées, elles sont également en italic._

*** Note de l'auteur ***  
**Voici l'adresse de l'image de la robe de shirayuki, c'est un peu difficile de mettre le lien du image sur ce site mais bon! Voici les morceaux du casse-tête, supprimez les espaces et vous obtiendrez l'adresse!**

**w w w . robedumariage . org**  
**/ designer-robe-de-marie-a-ligne-bretelles-v-neck-en-chiffon-et-satin-j1077-p-1645 . h t m l**

* * *

**Chapitre 8**

.

- Je n'aurais jamais pensé la voir comme ça…

- C'est vraiment surprenant!

- Ce qui est surprenant c'est qu'il s'agisse d'une initiative du prince Izana.

- Vous croyez qu'elle ressemble à une mariée par hasard?

Obi et Mitsuhide se tournèrent, les yeux agrandis de surprise, à la réflexion de Kiki.

- Vous croyez vraiment que le prince Izana encouragerait cette idée?

- Ils ont l'air de s'être rapproché depuis l'incident dans les montagnes.

- Mais tout de même…

- En tout cas, ça ne risque pas de calmer Zen.

Ils eurent tous un petit sourire en observant, de loin, le couple se diriger lentement vers la salle principale, un bras en dessous de l'autre, se rapprochant le visage en se parlant à mi-voix. Après le passage du prince Izana et de la princesse Haki, ce nouveau couple attirait tous les regards, laissant une trainée de murmures et de ragots derrière eux.

- Prince Zen?

Le prince se tourna en entendant son prénom et afficha l'un de ses sourires polis lorsqu'il reconnu la personne qui venait de l'interpeler. Derrière eux se dressait un homme au charisme sombre, très élégant, aussi grand que son frère, la silhouette élancée, dans un costume de très bon goût, de longs cheveux noirs très fins et le regard profond. Shirayuki lui trouva un air semblable à celui du prince Izana, une expression fermée et presque menaçante, derrière de très beaux traits, on devinait une grande force chez cet homme.

- Prince Banzhu, je ne pensais pas vous voir ici ce soir, c'est un plaisir.

- Je failli ne pas vous reconnaitre, vous avez tellement grandi depuis notre dernière rencontre.

- Certes…., marmonna Zen en grimaçant de se sentir traiter comme un enfant.

- Surtout qu'il est rare de vous voir en telle compagnie. Je ne crois pas avoir le plaisir de vous connaitre, princesse…?

- Shirayuki, simplement Shirayuki, votre altesse, corrigea la jeune femme en s'inclinant le plus élégamment qu'elle le pouvait.

- Shirayuki est pharmacienne à notre palais de Wistal, elle a été conduite à Lilias avec un collègue afin de mener une enquête pour la pharmacienne en chef.

- Je vois, dit lentement le prince Banzhu avec un sourire intéressé. Je suis ravit de faire votre connaissance, pardonnez mon erreur mademoiselle, dans cette tenue j'aurais pu vous prendre pour une reine.

Le couple rougit furieusement à l'allusion pendant que Zen, en se raclant la gorge, expliquait qu'il s'agissait d'un cadeau de son frère. Cette fois-ci le prince afficha un air de réelle surprise, puis un sourire un peu plus large.

- Hé bien, permettez-moi de me présenter proprement, mademoiselle. Je suis le premier prince Kijima Banzhu de Cyterrias, un royaume au nord de Clarines, mais appelez-moi Kijima, je vous en prie.

- Prince Kijima, je n'ai jamais eu la chance de voir votre royaume, mais je suis ravit de faire votre connaissance.

- Le plaisir est vraiment pour moi, souffla-t-il en lui baisa la main sous le regard agacé de Zen. Prince Zen, j'ai entendu dire que votre frère était également présent ce soir.

- En effet, je crois qu'il tient compagnie à votre cousine, pour l'instant.

- Ou l'inverse plutôt, répliqua le prince Kijima, riant doucement en apercevant le premier prince de Clarines et la princesse Haki s'entretenir avec différents invités. Veuillez m'excuser, je me dois d'aller les saluer, mais j'espère pouvoir vous revoir au courant de la soirée.

- Certainement, répondit le prince Zen d'un ton vif et un peu sec.

L'air de s'amuser, Kijima s'inclina sans quitter Shirayuki des yeux et s'éloigna d'un pas presque félin. La jeune fille songeait à quel point cet homme lui rappelait le prince Izana lorsqu'elle remarqua l'humeur de son cavalier.

- S'agirait-il d'un ami à toi, Zen?, demanda-t-elle sarcastiquement avec un sourire un peu moqueur.

Zen se détendit à la plaisanterie et soupira avant d'offrir un sourire rassurant.

- Je n'ai pas souvent rencontré le prince Kijima, mais mon frère m'a toujours conseillé de me tenir sur mes gardes en sa présence. Voyez-vous, la position du prince est plutôt complexe et elle suscite encore la controverse à travers le royaume.

- J'ai cru comprendre qu'il était le cousin de la princesse Haki?

- Un cousin éloigné, leurs pays sont voisins, nos deux frontières du nord. Cyterrias est un royaume qui est né d'une révolte civile plutôt récente, il faisait autrefois partit du pays de la princesse Haki à cause de cette guerre civile et la paix n'a été instauré qu'à l'indépendance de ce territoire et au couronnement du frère du roi à la tête de ce royaume. Ainsi le peuple en révolte a obtenu sa libération et le roi a conservé un lien direct avec le pouvoir. Le prince Kijima est le premier fils de ce roi et, à la mort de son père, il héritera d'un royaume encore en construction et toujours sous l'ébullition de quelques révoltes d'insatisfaits du nouveau régime.

- Pourquoi votre frère n'approuve pas son contact?

- Il a toujours régné une grande rivalité entre eux. Disons que le prince Kijima a… l'ambition très claire d'assoir son autorité et de bâtir un royaume puissant. Je crois que mon frère le soupçonne parfois d'entreprendre des alliances avec le royaume voisin contre nous.

- Vous croyez qu'il pourrait attaquer Clarines?

Zen leva un sourcil en lançant un regard amusé à la jeune fille qui le questionnait avec tant de curiosité.

- Depuis quand t'intéresses-tu aux affaires politique, Shirayuki?

La jeune pharmacienne baissa timidement les yeux et observa autour pour être certaine qu'on n'épiait pas leur conversation. Le prince sentit son cœur s'accélérer en voyant ses joues se colorer légèrement et son visage prendre un air embarrassé absolument adorable.

- Hé bien… Si je veux pouvoir t'être utile Zen, être près de toi et pouvoir te soutenir, quand c'est possible. Si je ne connais rien à ton monde alors…

Elle retint son souffle quand elle le sentit se rapprocher d'elle. Sans la prendre dans ses bras, il avait glissé discrètement une main dans la sienne et rapprocher son visage de son oreille. Shirayuki réprima un frisson en le sentant si proche, pourtant sans contact contre elle.

- Ne termine pas cette phrase, lui murmura-t-il sur un ton presque suppliant. Quand tu me parles ainsi, je… perds tout sens commun… Je suis désolé de te couper la parole, mais, s'il te plait, conserve ses mots jusqu'à ce que nous soyons seuls, d'accord?

S'éloignant d'elle presque douloureusement, ils plongèrent dans les yeux, l'un de l'autre, jusqu''à ce qu'elle hoche docilement la tête et qu'il lui offre un sourire tendre. Il l'invita à le suivre et à prendre un rafraichissement. Au loin, leurs gardes du corps n'avaient pas perdu une miette de la scène et souriaient intérieurement du déroulement de la soirée.  
Bientôt la plupart des invités furent réunit dans la grande salle de bal, un orchestre modeste était réunit sur un podium en forme d'escaliers et jouait très discrètement pour ne pas brouiller les conversations. Shirayuki avait eu l'occasion d'être présenté à plusieurs invités, sous la supervision de son protecteur, et tenta de retenir les noms et fonctions tout en se montrant la plus respectueuse possible. Les doutes que lui avait inspirés le prince Izana quant à ses capacités commençaient doucement à se calmer à travers les expressions ravis de ceux à qui on la présentait. L'esprit de la pharmacienne commençait à se saturer d'informations quand, enfin la musique se tut et la princesse Haki, rayonnante, apparu sur un piédestal, un verre à la main.

- Messieurs, dames, je suis honoré de pouvoir compter sur votre noble présence et vous souhaite la bienvenue à Lilias. Nous tenions à souligner l'honorable visite de son altesse le prince Izana et de son frère, le prince Zen, dans notre belle cité si loin de leur capitale. Puisse Lilias vous laisser le plus agréable souvenir, conclut-elle en leva son verre suivit d'un mouvement similaire du reste des invités.

- On dirait que les autres raisons de ce bal ont vite été oubliées, marmonna Obi en se rapprochant du couple.

- C'est aussi bien ainsi, répondit Shirayuki à voix basse. Je n'étais pas du tout à l'aise avec le fait de recevoir les éloges pour un travail fait par Ryuu, je suis très reconnaissante à la princesse de l'avoir comprit. Néanmoins, je m'étonne de ne pas voir les hommes qui participaient à l'expédition avec nous… ils ont risqué leurs vies, j'aurais cru les voir ici.

- Je crains que la princesse n'ait pas omis de vous mention par simple compréhension et l'absence de ces hommes ne m'étonne guère non plus, répondit Mitsuhide. Elle n'a vraiment invité que l'élite du royaume…

Leur conversation fut vite interrompue par la musique envoutante de l'orchestre qui envahit doucement toute la salle. Bien vite, les groupes souhaitant discuter se dirigèrent dans une pièce adjacente alors que les couples qui désiraient danser se positionnèrent autour de la piste. Bien évidemment, se fut le prince Izana et l'hôtesse qui ouvrirent le bal. Le couple faisait forte impression dans ce cadre luxueux, la belle robe émeraude de la princesse tournoyait autour d'eux au rythme de la valse élégamment conduite par le prince, sûr de lui dans son beau costume sombre. Suivant le protocole, les autres couples attendirent le signal du couple princier pour se joindre à eux et Zen profita de cette invitation pour tourner les yeux vers sa partenaire.

- Voudrais-tu m'accorder la première danse, Shirayuki?

- Bien entendu, Zen.

Se souriant comme deux adolescents amoureux, ils se joignirent tout naturellement aux autres couples qui tournoyaient sous les douces directives des violons. Au bal de Tanbarun, Zen l'avait observé danser de loin, dans les bras d'un autre homme, mais ce soir il s'agissait de sa main dans la sienne et il tenait à profiter de chaque instants. Shirayuki, un peu raide aux premiers pas, se détendit rapidement devant la mine amusée de son cavalier et se laissa vite guidée avec confiance, oubliant tous les regards qui se posaient sur eux, cruels juge de leur bonheur.  
Lors des bals, Zen ne participait que très rarement à la danse, ne cédant lorsqu'un refus de sa part pouvait être perçu comme impoli, mais ce soir, tous les invités observaient avec incrédulité l'expression réjouie du second prince comme s'il avait s'agit d'un nouvel homme. Mitsuhide percevait les commentaires étonnés des invités, soulignant son étonnante maturité et son bon goût.

- On dirait que cette soirée est plus que profitable pour l'image du maitre, souligna Obi en entendant lui aussi les commentaires.

- Zen est devenu un homme et je crois qu'il suffisait simplement d'un petit coup de pouce pour qu'on le remarque, ajouta Kiki.

Mais Zen n'avait pas la tête à l'image qu'il pouvait offrir, le parfum de la femme dans ses bras lui faisait perdre la tête, il s'enivrait de ses sourires et des quelques rires qui émanaient d'elle. Il ne percevait rien autour de lui, il se sentait simplement léger et gorgé de fierté de la tenir dans ses bras. Si le plan initial de son frère avait été de le perturber, c'était une réussite, cette robe blanche le mettait dans un état impossible. Il lui suffisait d'un peu d'imagination pour…

_Zen ne pense pas à ça sinon tu risques de dire n'importe quoi!_ _Izana, mais à quoi tu pensais?_

- Si tu dois aller parler à des gens, ne te sens pas obligé de rester avec moi, Zen. Je sais que la danse n'est pas ton activité favorite, lui dit-elle à voix basse en souriant.

- Ne t'en fais pas pour moi, je suis au courant de mes obligations, mais laisse moi profiter encore un peu du temps passé avec toi.

La distance respectable qu'exigeait une valse dans un environnement pareil commençait à être de plus en plus difficile à tenir, mais la musique s'acheva et Zen sentit le regard insistant de son frère qui lui signalait que son devoir l'appelait. Résigné, il acheva la danse et conduisit sa cavalière près de leurs trois amis.

- Au travail Zen?

Le prince prit un air ennuyé au commentaire de Mitsuhide qui lui souriait et soupira en regardant son frère qui avait déjà entamé la discussion avec quelques nobles influants. Avec un petit sourire tendre, il caressa une mèche de cheveux de la jeune pharmacienne, prenant un peu de courage dans son sourire encourageant.

- Reste avec Obi et si tu te sens un peu faible, n'hésite pas à t'assoir. Je serai de retour dès que possible.

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi.

Il poussa un dernier soupire avant de s'éloigner, affichant de nouveau le sourire calme et poli du seconde prince de Clarines. Shirayuki l'observa s'éloigner, le cœur gonflé.

_J'espère tellement que je n'ai pas fait de faux pas ce soir. Si seulement je pouvais lui être plus utile. Il est tellement beau… il a vraiment l'air d'un prince ce soir._

La pharmacienne prit une profonde inspiration et se tourna vers les trois gardes du corps avec un sourire enthousiasme.

- Et vous, vous ne dansez pas?

- Ce serait mal vu, nous devons rester concentrés, en cas de problème. C'est notre travail.

- Et justement…, ajouta Mitsuhide au commentaire de Kiki en lui montrant Zen qui s'apprêtait à changer de pièces pour suivre son frère et un homme. Obi, reste avec elle, nous on suit Zen.

Le sombre assistant acquiesça devant le ton sérieux de son collègue et tenta de se montrer rassurant devant sa jeune maitresse. Elle lui offrit un léger sourire en guise de réponse et sembla se perdre dans ses pensées. Obi en profita pour détailler la femme à ses côtés, parce que cette robe faisait réellement ressortir cet aspect en elle, un côté dont il était conscient mais jamais autant que ce soir. La mousseline et la soie blanche enroulaient sa taille et ses hanches dans une courbe sensuelle, dévoilant la ligne de son dos à travers les rubans lacés, les drapages du tissu s'enroulaient autour d'elle comme un coulis de crème à travers les perles et les fleurs. Il n'avait aucun doute quant aux troubles de son maitres à la voir avec cette allure de jeune mariée, il se remémorait parfaitement son expression lorsqu'elle était apparu en haut des escaliers. Cette ambiance lui rappelait les moments qu'ils avaient passé ensemble à Tanbarun et, sans savoir pourquoi, ça le perturbait un peu. La différence était que la tension avait disparu, malgré la pression que s'imposait la jeune fille afin de se faire montrer digne, mais elle était définitivement plus détendu auprès de Zen qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été près du prince Raji. Observateur, Obi nota néanmoins qu'elle semblait affecté par la chaleur qui régnait dans la salle, ses lèvres roses étaient légèrement entrouvertes, son souffle encore un peu rapide à cause de la danse, sa poitrine se soulevant à un rythme irrégulier.

- Souhaiteriez-vous que je vous apporte quelque chose à boire, jeune maitresse?

- Ce serait vraiment très gentil à toi, Obi.

- Vous sortez tout juste de convalescence, il ne faut pas en faire trop. Restez près de cette colonne, je reviens tout de suite, je vais vous trouver quelque chose sans alcool.

Obi venait à peine de la quitter qu'elle fermait les yeux pour les rouvrir aussitôt en entendant une voix près d'elle.

- De convalescence, hein? À moi, vous me semblez en forme, mademoiselle.

Surprise, Shirayuki se tourna vers le charismatique visage du prince Kijima qui se tenait lui aussi contre la colonne.

- Un accident dont je me suis bien remise, en effet.

- Si vous êtes bien remise, accepteriez-vous de danser avec moi?

La jeune fille sembla hésiter pendant un moment, cherchant Obi du regard mais personne n'était là pour lui donner un indice sur la bonne manière d'agir. Elle décida de faire confiance au large sourire du prince et posa innocemment ses doigts dans la paume tendue.  
Obi revint vers eux au moment où le prince entrainait Shirayuki d'un mouvement leste. L'assistant fronça les sourcils en voyant sa faible maitresse être ainsi emporté parmi les danseurs, par ce personnage dont il discernait mal les intentions.  
Le souffle coupé par la surprise, Shirayuki réalisa où elle se trouvait lorsqu'une main saisit la sienne et que l'autre se posa sur sa taille, la blottissant contre le corps ferme du prince Kijima qui amorçait déjà une valse enivrante.

- Vous allez bien, mademoiselle?, demanda le prince en la sentant se raidir contre lui.

- C'est que… je ne suis pas très bonne danseuse et je n'ai pas l'habitude… c'est valse est assez rapide…

- Laissez-moi vous guider, susurra-t-il en la maintenant un peu plus fermement contre lui. Serait-ce votre premier bal?

- Mon second, en fait.

- Ainsi donc vous avez eu le loisir d'apprécier la salle de bal de Wistal, la plus belle de Clarines à mon avis.

- Non, j'ai été invité par le prince Raji de Tanbarun, peut-être le connaissez-vous?

- Seulement en paroles. Seriez-vous donc le genre de femmes qui apprécie les princes?

Le regard de Shirayuki s'agrandit lorsqu'elle comprit les allusions du prince Kijima. Elle parlait de son lien avec le prince Raji, elle avait dansé avec Zen, maintenant avec Kijima et elle portait la robe offerte par le prince Izana. Elle se sentait horrifié à la simple idée de passer pour une concubine volage. Quelle image allait-elle attiré sur Zen avec une telle réputation? Elle prit alors conscience des regards posés sur eux, du sourire moqueur de Kijima et de sa position volontairement trop provocante contre elle. Son esprit fonctionnait à toute vitesse pendant qu'elle levait un regard soucieux au prince qui se préparait évidemment à la voir détaler comme un lapin.

.

Zen terminait une conversation de courtoisie avec un couple plutôt âgé quand il repéra son frère près de lui avec une mine plus que soucieuse. Leurs regards se rencontrèrent un moment et ils se dirigèrent un peu à l'écart.

- Quelque chose ne va pas?

- On vient de me transmettre des nouvelles qui n'augurent rien de bon…

- Quelles sont-elles?

- Il semblerait qu'un roi au nord du continent cherchait l'occasion de faire passer une armée jusqu'à Clarines.

- Une armée? De quelle importance?

- Assez importante pour que père me fasse transmettre cette information jusqu'ici.

- Que veut-il que l'on fasse?

Zen observa la mâchoire de son frère se crisper, devinant que la tâche ne serait pas facile.

- Selon lui, une guerre est inévitable si le roi en question réussit à accorder le droit de passage de son armée à travers un autre royaume. Nous devons nous assurer que ce royaume reste un allié de Clarines sinon… nous devrons entrer en guerre.

- De quel royaume s'agit-il? Je devine à ton expression qu'il ne s'agit pas de l'un de nos alliés sûrs…

- Il s'agit de Cyterrias…

- Le prince Kijima est présent ce soir!

- Je sais.

* * *

_Si vous avez des commentaires ou des suggestions, n'hésitez pas à cliquer sur Review pour me les communiquer._


	9. Chapter 9

_Je ne possède pas Akagami no Shirayukihime_

_Il s'agit d'une fiction se situant vers la fin du chapitre 34 du manga. Voir le chapitre 1 pour tous les détails. _

_Les phrases en italic dans le texte correspondent aux pensées des personnages.  
Les phrases entre « » sont des souvenirs qui reviennent en mémoire à des personnages, comme il s'agit également de pensées, elles sont également en italic._

* * *

**Chapitre 9**

.

- Qu'est-ce que vous insinuez exactement?

- Rien, il est simplement étonnant de rencontrer une pharmacienne qui possède un cercle d'amis tellement… princier. Je suppose qu'avec une telle chevelure, vous attirez tous les regards.

- Je possède également plusieurs amis qui n'ont aucun lien avec la royauté, mais vous ne semblez pas vous y intéresser. Peut-être êtes-vous le genre d'homme qui apprécie les princes?

Kijima paru surprit de sa réplique avant d'éclater d'un rire franc tout en la faisant tournoyer d'un mouvement plus enthousiasme. Shirayuki ne savait pas si elle devait se sentir agacée ou soulagée de sa réaction. Elle savait que la relation entre cet homme et les princes de Clarines était tendue et elle n'arrangerait certainement pas les choses en répondant de manière effrontée à ses accusations, même si ça semblait l'amuser.

- Pardonnez-moi mademoiselle, mes suppositions étaient peut-être un peu rapides. Alors, dîtes-moi, quel genre de relation entretenez-vous avec le jeune prince Zen?

- En quoi cela vous concerne-t-il?

- D'accord, alors sans nommer cette relation, qu'est-ce que vous êtes pour lui, selon vous? Une charmante cavalière aux cheveux rouges?

- Je m'efforcerai toujours d'être ce dont Zen aura besoin que je sois.

- Pourquoi autant de dévotion? Vous le connaissez depuis combien de temps?

- Je le connais depuis assez longtemps pour savoir qu'il s'agit d'un homme bon, il aime profondément son royaume et il agit toujours en fonction de ces valeurs et de ce qui croit être le mieux.

- Vous semblez avoir une très haute estime de lui, mademoiselle. C'est vraiment touchant.

- Vous vous moquez de moi…

Shirayuki se sentait constamment attaqué par ce regard brillant et ce sourire trop grand. Elle avait de la difficulté à suivre les pas de danse, il contrôlait chacun de ses mouvements, une solide main dans son dos. La chaleur l'incommodait de plus en plus et elle cherchait son air à travers chaque respiration, sans oublier une douleur aigu qui commençait à la gêner à son épaule blessée.

- Je ne sais pas quel genre de relation vous entretenez avec les frères Clarines, ou ce que vous avez vécu, et ça ne me concerne pas, mais vous semblez réellement vouloir agacer Zen en me taquinant. Je ne vous laisserai pas faire, je ne vous permettrai pas de mettre Zen dans ce genre de situation.

- Vous vous rendez compte que peu importe ce que vous faîtes pour lui, vous ne pourrez jamais être totalement à ses côtés? Il est prince et vous, vous n'êtes personne pour ses gens.

- Vous avez tort. Ses gens, comme vous dîtes, compte autant pour Zen que n'importe qui, avec ou sans titre de noblesse, et c'est l'une des raisons laquelle il est un bon prince. En ce qui concerne ma place à ses côtés, je ne suis pas naïve, mais tant que je pourrai être une alliée pour lui, je resterai près de lui.

- Vous êtes vraiment une femme fascinante.

Shirayuki ouvrit la bouche pour répondre lorsque la musique changea de rythme et qu'une ombre apparu près d'eux. La jeune fille retint un hoquet de surprise en reconnaissant Obi, incliné devant eux, dont l'intrusion avait permit à la danse de s'arrêter, mais le prince la maintenait toujours serré contre lui. Se fondant dans son personnage courtois, il se releva en conservant un air digne et respectueux.

- Pardonnez mon comportement, votre altesse, mais ma maitresse est présentement en convalescence et j'ai été chargé de veiller sur sa santé, ce soir.

- Vous ne vous sentez pas bien?, demanda sincèrement le prince en notant soudainement la pâleur de sa peau et la faiblesse évidente qu'il n'avait pas remarqué à cause de leur conversation.

- Tout va bien, Obi.

Malgré le ton qui se voulait rassurant, le serviteur fronça les sourcils en reconnaissant la douleur dans son expression. Il savait que la jeune femme était obstinée et qu'elle devait avoir une bonne raison de vouloir continuer cet entretien avec le prince mais s'il voulait obtenir d'elle qu'elle se repose, il lui faudrait convaincre son cavalier. Astucieux, il marmonna une légère excuse et, d'un mouvement qui se voulait le plus discret et respectueux possible, il déplaça délicatement la bretelle fleurie de sa robe pour laisser entrevoir la cicatrice encore visible qui avait prit une teinte écarlate. Le prince surprit le mouvement et frémit en se rendant compte de la gravité de la plaie.

- Les muscles qui tentent de guérir sont beaucoup trop en demande depuis les dernières minutes et vous devez commencer à ressentir une certaine douleur, maitresse.

Prise en défaut, Shirayuki préféra ne pas répondre alors que le prince desserrait déjà son emprise, la laissant vaciller légèrement, mais il lui offrit aussitôt son bras en appui. Désireux de ne pas attirer l'attention, ils se dirigèrent vers une petite table près de la fraicheur d'une fenêtre et y installèrent la jeune femme qui prit place avec un évident soulagement. Obi remercia brièvement le prince et servit un thé à sa maitresse, lui assura discrètement que ça lui ferait du bien. Reconnaissante, la pharmacienne remercia son ami et s'excusa poliment auprès de son cavalier.

- Où avez-vous subit pareil traitement? Je n'avais aucune idée que le métier de pharmacienne était aussi dangereux.

- Ma jeune maitresse a reçu une flèche en tentant de sauver la vie du prince Izana, répondit sèchement le garde du corps avant que Shirayuki ne puisse protester, visiblement agacé par son comportement et son ton moqueur.

- Obi!

- Pardonnez-moi, jeune maitresse.

Le prince Kijima allait intervenir lorsqu'une voix familière un peu trop enthousiasme vint couper court à son intention. La princesse Haki était venu à la rencontre de son cousin qui en avait enfin finit avec cette danse et elle comptait profiter de ce répit pour se faire inviter à son tour.

- Voilà longtemps que je ne vous avais pas vu faire quelques pas sur la piste, mon cher cousin.

- Vos soirées sont toujours une réussite et j'ai été emporté par l'ambiance, je l'avoue.

- Vous allez bien mademoiselle Shirayuki? Peut-être n'avez-vous pas l'habitude des bals ou est-ce cette blessure qui vous cause des soucis?

- Vous étiez au courant?, s'étonna le prince Kijima devant la question innocente.

- Bien entendu, le royaume ne parle que de ça depuis plusieurs semaines. Cette jeune femme est une vraie célébrité! Elle a accompagné le prince lors d'une investigation qui avait pour but de découvrir le remède à une maladie qui commençait à se répandre dans le royaume. Ils ont du confronté une bande de voleur et cette jeune femme s'est interposé pour sauver sa majesté. Je croyais tout le monde au courant, c'est une histoire tellement excitante.

Le faux enthousiasme de la princesse ainsi que l'épuisement causé par la danse empêcha Shirayuki d'interrompre le discours de l'hôtesse. Soupirant, tentant de calmer son cœur et de se ressaisir, elle se concentra sur la chaleur apaisante de son thé et sur le courant d'air frais provenant de la fenêtre qui caressait sa nuque. Elle était reconnaissante à Obi d'être intervenu mais elle sentait encore un goût amer quant à l'opinion du prince Kijima à son propos et celui de Zen. Elle avait également l'impression que l'histoire de la princesse Haki n'allait pas jouer en sa faveur. Elle se sentait terriblement impuissante, nerveuse à l'idée d'attiser de créer une tension entre les princes. Les relations politiques n'étaient décidément pas sa force…

_Zen, pardonne-moi, je fais vraiment tout de travers._

Pourtant, pendant que la princesse ponctuait son récit de détails, elle fut surprise de ne pas entendre une remarque acerbe de son auditoire qui paraissait même attentif et intéressé. Elle ne comprenait vraiment rien à cet homme.

- Tu vas bien, Shirayuki?

La jeune femme releva la tête en reconnaissant le ton inquiet de Mitsuhide qui approchait, accompagné de son éternel partenaire.

_S'ils sont là c'est que Zen est revenu, mais il n'est pas avec eux… il doit certainement être encore occupé._

Elle les gratifia du même sourire qu'elle avait affiché quelques instants plus tôt et les rassura en avoua qu'elle s'était surement laissé un peu emporté par l'ambiance du bal. Le prince Kijima eu un léger sourire en coin en reconnaissant l'excuse qu'il avait lui-même utilisé pour sa cousine quelques instants plus tôt, mais la jeune femme en question ne sembla rien remarquer. Elle prit d'ailleurs l'occasion pour suggérer que la pharmacienne se repose et qu'ils profitent du talent des musiciens avant qu'il ne se fasse tard. Le prince répondu poliment à son invitation non dissimulée et lui proposa de l'accompagner pour la prochaine danse. Le couple allait s'éloigner lorsque Shirayuki sentit une large main se poser sur sa tête, d'une manière presque paternelle. Surprise, elle leva les yeux pour rencontrer la mine éblouissante du prince de Cyterrias.

- Reposez-vous, mademoiselle. J'ai été ravit de notre entretiens, j'espère avoir la chance de vous revoir avant mon départ.

Ne sachant pas encore s'il se moquait d'elle ou s'il était sincère, Shirayuki se contenta d'hocher la tête, le visage un peu confus. La princesse s'empressa ensuite d'entrainer son cousin vers le plancher de danse.

- Elle est vraiment charmante, n'est-il pas? Vous savez à qui elle me fait songer? Votre jeune sœur… les cheveux en moins, il va s'en dire.

- Vous trouvez?

- En vous voyant ensemble, ça m'a tout de suite sauté aux yeux!

- Si vous le dîtes.

.

- Qu'est-ce que le prince Kijima faisait là?

- Rien de bien utile, marmonna Obi avant que Shirayuki ne le foudroie du regard.

- Souhaites-tu retourner à ta chambre?, proposa Kiki qui avait tout de suite remarqué la pâleur de la pharmacienne.

- Non, tout va bien, vraiment. Ce thé me fait le plus grand bien. Je vais simplement rester assise un instant et il n'y paraitra plus.

- Zen ne sera pas content de te voir dans cet état.

- C'est uniquement ma faute, j'ai été imprudente.

- Et de quoi vous a entretenu le prince? Votre conversation semblait très animée pendant la danse.

Une fois de plus la pharmacienne lança un regard mauvais à son garde du corps qui soutint sévèrement son regard, trop conscient que sa jeune maitresse tentait encore une fois d'en prendre un peu trop sur ses épaules. Il était bien placé pour savoir que les nobles pouvaient souvent être bien plus dangereux qu'une poignée de voleurs, son précédent employeur le démontrait bien, et ce prince ne lui inspirait pas du tout confiance.

- Rien d'important, s'obstina Shirayuki, bien décidé à ne pas laisser savoir à ses amis que le prince Kijima semblait s'amuser avec elle comme un chat taquine une souris.

Si elle voulait être d'une quelconque aide pour Zen, elle devait pouvoir compter sur sa seule force et elle ne tenait pas à ce que quiconque le mette au courant de l'attitude du prince.  
C'est à cet instant que Zen revint vers elle, la mine plus pensive qu'à son départ, il n'accorda pas une parole à ses amis et vint s'échouer sur la chaise près de Shirayuki.

- Soirée difficile, Zen?

Le prince ne répondit pas à la remarque de Mitsuhide et leva les yeux en direction de la pharmacienne, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

- Désolé d'avoir été si long.

- Aucun problème. Est-ce que tu as terminé ou tu prends une pause?

- Je crois que ça sera assez pour ce soir, soupira-t-il en jetant un regard vers son frère qui continuait de converser avec les invités. Toi, tu ne sembles pas t'être beaucoup reposé.

- J'ai fait un peu de politique moi aussi, annonça-t-elle en souriant.

Zen leva un sourcil, intrigué, remarqua l'air mécontent de Obi, et préféra ne pas poser de question, certain d'avoir un rapport dès la fin du bal.

Les amis profitèrent du reste de la soirée dans une atmosphère plus détendue. Obi resta un peu plus sur ces gardes qu'à l'habitude, près à foudroyer un certain prince du regard s'il serait tentait de revenir vers eux. L'homme en question se contenta de quelques danses avec sa cousine et conclut le reste de la soirée de la même manière que le prince Izana ; en conversations diplomatiques. Shirayuki pu profiter d'une dernière danse en fin de soirée avec Zen avant qu'ils ne quittent tous le bal, non sans un adieu à l'hôtesse et au grand frère de Zen. Ils raccompagnèrent Shirayuki jusqu'à à sa chambre, trop prit dans une conversation pour se séparer plus tôt.

- Le palais de Wistal commence vraiment à me manquer.

- C'est vrai que je serais régulièrement sortit sur le balcon, lors du bal, s'il n'y avait pas eu cette neige. Les nuits chaudes de Wistal sont vraiment incomparables.

- Je n'ai jamais assisté à un bal au château, fit remarquer la pharmacienne avec curiosité.

- C'est parce que ni moi, ni mon frère, ne sont particulièrement friand de ce genre d'événements. Nous organisons des réceptions plus modestes, comme celle pour la visite du prince Raji, les bals sont réservés pour les occasions spéciales, comme les anniversaires, les naissances ou les mariages.

Zen faillit trébucher sur le dernier mot de sa phrase, continuellement travaillé par ce sujet. Il avait épié la jeune femme pendant toute la soirée, capturant régulièrement de petites images dans son esprit ; un rire, quelques mèches se libérant de sa coiffure, un regard tendre vers lui, un geste de la main pour lisser sa robe, le reflet des chandelles sur la soie des rubans dans son dos, le scintillement des perles, la courbe sensuelle de ses hanches, l'éclat dans ses yeux… il voulait se remplir de sa présence pour l'entrainer avec lui pendant ses journées solitaires. L'idée de l'avoir régulièrement près de lui devenait de plus en plus tentante.

_C'est la faute d'Izana et de cette robe! Heureusement, je n'ai pas eu l'occasion d'être seul avec elle trop souvent au court de la soirée, j'aurais pu craquer et dire quelque chose de trop impulsif. J'ai juste envie de la prendre dans mes bras… Zen, qu'est-ce qui t'arrives, bon sang!_

Arrivés près de la porte de sa chambre, Zen remarqua une légère rougeur sur ses joues et son cœur s'emballa à l'idée qu'elle voulait peut-être lui parler seul à seul avant d'aller se coucher. Néanmoins, la jeune fille les remercia pour la soirée, leur souhaitant bonne nuit et, d'un air embarrassé, demanda à Kiki quelques secondes de son temps avant de la laisser rejoindre les autres. Intrigués, les garçons regardèrent les deux jeunes filles disparaitre derrière la porte. Kiki réapparu quelques secondes plus tard et fit signe qu'ils pouvaient y aller, mais son partenaire était trop curieux.

- Pourquoi avait-elle besoin de toi?, demanda Mistuhide, innocemment.

Kiki eu un léger sourire en coin en jetant un regard discret vers le prince.

- Dégrafer sa robe.

Zen s'empourpra aussitôt, tournant la tête de côté alors qu'Obi l'observait en riant, les mains dans les poches.

- C'est vrai qu'avec cette robe lacée dans le dos, il lui fallait quelqu'un pour défaire tout ça, ajouta-t-il avec un large sourire, conscient de provoquer cette image dans l'esprit du pauvre prince tourmenté.

- Arrête de dire n'importe quoi!, le gronda aussitôt Zen, toujours le visage rouge. Raconte-moi plutôt cette histoire de politique dont Shirayuki a parlé, pendant que j'étais occupé.

Le visage d'Obi reprit aussitôt un air sérieux.

- Dès que vous êtes partit, je suis allé chercher quelque chose à boire pour la jeune maitresse et quand je suis revenu, le prince Kijima l'avait déjà entrainé sur la piste de danse. Ils ont dansé pendant presque tout le temps où vous étiez partit. Ils ont beaucoup parlé et la jeune maitresse n'avait pas l'air particulièrement ravit de la conversation. J'ai dû prier le prince de la laisser se reposer parce que j'ai remarqué que son épaule commençait à lui faire mal. La princesse Haki a continué la danse avec lui et j'ai pu m'occuper de la jeune maitresse. Vous connaissez la suite.

- Quel est le rapport avec la politique?, demanda Zen, déjà préoccupé de l'intérêt qu'avait porté le prince.

- Peut-être le sujet de leur conversation, mais c'est difficile à dire. Elle tient autant à ne pas vous inquiéter que vous l'êtes, mon maître.

Zen jeta un regard à son assistant, sans répondre. Il savait parfaitement comment pouvait être Shirayuki. Peu importe la situation, elle allait tenter de régler tout ça par elle-même afin qu'il n'ait pas à se mettre dans une situation inconfortable. Malgré qu'il ne connaisse pas beaucoup le prince Kijima, il savait qu'il était plus un homme politique qu'un homme de danse et qu'il se soit empressé ainsi auprès de Shirayuki ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Peut-être que ses cheveux l'avaient subjugué comme pour le prince Raji, ou peut-être avait-il tenté de l'atteindre, lui ou son frère, à travers elle. Dans les deux cas, il n'aimait pas ça.  
Il lui suffit d'échanger un bref regard avec Obi pour que celui-ci comprenne sa demande silencieuse, qu'il lui rende un sourire et qu'il disparaisse discrètement du groupe.

.

- Izana! Savez-vous où est disparu votre frère, je n'ai pas eu le loisir de discuter avec lui, ce soir.

Le prince se détourna légèrement de la charmante compagne, avec qui il conversait, pour apercevoir le sourire charmeur du prince Kijima. Izana dû réfréner le ton sec qu'il avait l'habitude d'utiliser avec lui, se remémorant les renseignements qu'il avait échangé avec Zen quelques instants plus tôt. Bientôt, il devrait s'entretenir avec cet homme, ou avec son père, afin de s'assurer qu'ils refuseraient le droit de passage à l'armée qui les menaçait. Une guerre allait dépendre de son habileté à gérer cet homme.

- Je crains qu'il n'ait déjà quitté le bal, malheureusement. J'ai cru deviné que sa cavalière était un peu fatiguée.

- Rien d'étonnant si j'en crois ce qu'on m'a raconté. Est-ce vrai que cette jeune femme vous aurait protégé de l'assaut d'une flèche?

- En effet, prince Kijima, j'ai la chance d'être entouré de gens de valeur.

- Je vous prends aux mots, cette femme semble réellement… étonnante.

Sans comprendre pourquoi, Izana devinait un ton de défi dans sa voix. Il ne comprenait pas vraiment sur quel chemin voulait l'entrainer son interlocuteur ou ce qu'il supposait, mais Kijima semblait s'intéresser à Shirayuki. Pourquoi cette idée le dérangeait-il à ce point?

- Elle l'est, répondit-il alors prudemment, en toute sincérité.

- Est-elle pharmacienne à votre château depuis longtemps?

- Elle est entré apprenti pendant que j'étais absent, elle n'est devenu pharmacienne officielle que récemment. J'ai cru comprendre, par Zen, que cette mission était sa première.

- Celle de découvrir un remède pour cette étrange maladie?

Cette fois, Izana leva un sourcil, surpris de le savoir si bien informé. Avait-il enquêté auprès de sa cousine durant la soirée? Dans quel but?

- Absolument pas, mais il faut savoir que cette femme n'est pas du genre à ignorer un problème lorsqu'elle en voit un et dès qu'elle a été informé de la situation, il n'a plus eu moyen de l'en détourner. Heureusement d'ailleurs, c'est seulement après avoir trouvé le remède que nous avons découvert qu'il s'était répondu plus que nous l'avions soupçonné.

- En plus de vous entourer de personne de valeur, ils sont également très compétents à ce que j'entends.

- Vouliez-vous vous entretenir avec mon frère à propos d'un sujet en particulier? Je pourrais peut-être vous être utile.

- C'est très aimable à vous, prince Izana, mais ça ira. J'espère simplement pouvoir m'entretenir avec cette fascinante jeune femme qui l'accompagne. Peut-être une prochaine fois, conclut-il en le saluant avant de s'éloigner.

Cet homme était d'une sincérité désarmante, mais qui ne permettait toujours pas de dévoiler ses véritables intentions. Il lui faudrait être prudent durant les prochains jours. Kijima l'avait toujours un peu agacé. Il avait été placé sur le trône à cause de son père, qui avait été lui-même positionné là par une guerre civile particulièrement violente. Ils n'avaient jamais été élevés dans l'option de diriger éventuellement un royaume. Izana avait souvent répugné certaines décisions du père de Kijima et il n'arrivait pas à savoir si le fils possédait la même négligence politique que son père. Il ne connaissait du jeune prince que son ambition et son habileté à tisser des liens diplomatiques, mais il était tellement mystérieux que s'en devenait soupçonneux. Le voir s'intéresser autant à Shirayuki commençait à lui suggérer qu'il était peut-être un homme à femmes et, même s'il trouvait cette éventualité navrante, il ne comprenait pas ce profond agacement qui naissait en lui.

* * *

_Si vous avez des commentaires ou des suggestions, n'hésitez pas à cliquer sur Review pour me les communiquer._


	10. Chapter 10

_Je ne possède pas Akagami no Shirayukihime_

_Il s'agit d'une fiction se situant vers la fin du chapitre 34 du manga. Voir le chapitre 1 pour tous les détails. _

_Les phrases en italic dans le texte correspondent aux pensées des personnages.  
Les phrases entre « » sont des souvenirs qui reviennent en mémoire à des personnages, comme il s'agit également de pensées, elles sont également en italic._

* * *

**Chapitre 10**

.

Shirayuki étouffa un bâillement.

_Pourquoi m'avoir fait appeler à une heure pareille? N'a-t-il pas dormit de la nuit? _

Elle parcourait les longs corridors du palais, inondés de la lumière aveuglante qui se reflétait sur la neige dans la cour. Ses pas résonnaient sur le parquet, laissant claquer un écho clair dans la demeure endormie. La pharmacienne n'était pas mécontente d'avoir retrouvé ces habits et ses activités. La nuit dernière lui avait semblé un peu irréelle, elle s'était transformée en princesse, entrainé dans les relations politique, dansant avec des princes. Aucun élément avec lequel elle avait été bien à l'aise… sauf en ce qui concernait Zen. Ses joues se colorèrent légèrement à ce souvenir, parce qu'elle avait l'impression de se rapprocher un peu plus de lui à chaque jour. Cette position tellement lointaine de prince ne lui paraissait plus si effrayante et elle prenait de plus en plus confiance en ses chances de pouvoir se tenir à ses côtés. Du courage, elle en aurait encore besoin ce matin, parce qu'elle devait encore une fois se montrer prudente et diplomate.  
Prenant une grande inspiration, elle cogna à la porte qui lui avait été indiqué et elle entendit une invitation claire à entrer.

Ouvrant la belle porte en bois, elle se retrouva face au prince Kijima, bien à l'aise dans son lit désordonné, les bras derrière la tête, d'un air détendu, le torse à découvert, vêtu simplement d'un pantalon léger. Shirayuki sentait que, même sans le rictus moqueur qui ne tarderait pas à venir, le prince tentait de la provoquer et elle se sentait comme en charge d'un enfant mal élevé. Elle devait néanmoins l'admettre, le prince était divinement beau, ses longs cheveux noir, une peau pâle qui brillait sous les rayons du soleil, les traits fins et saillants, le dessin ferme des muscles sur son ventre. Son arrogance lui donnait un certain charme mais Shirayuki n'y trouvait aucun intérêt. Le jeune homme tourna son visage vers elle, ses lèvres s'étendant finalement en un sourire taquin, s'étirant de paresse et de satisfaction devant l'air contrarié de son invitée.

- Bon matin, mademoiselle Shirayuki. Vous avez fait vite.

- En raison de l'heure, j'ai cru que ça pouvait être urgent, prince.

- Quelle dame consciencieuse vous êtes.

- J'ai été surprise lorsque j'ai compris que vous demandiez particulièrement pour mon aide. N'avez-vous pas confiance en les pharmaciens de votre cousine?

- Je suis un grand timide, voyez-vous! Je préférais accorder une entrevue aussi intime avec quelqu'un dont j'avais déjà fait la connaissance.

La pharmacienne soupira devant l'explication peu convaincante et déposa ses effets près du lit pendant que son patient se relevait à moitié, appuyé sur les coudes.

- Donc, en quoi puis-je vous être utile ce matin, prince? On ne m'a pas donné beaucoup de détail.

- Une désagréable douleur aux pieds, à cause de la danse, et une légère indigestion. Pouvez-vous sauver ma pauvre âme?

Souriant légèrement à la plaisanterie, elle sonna une domestique, se tourna vers ses remèdes sans répondre, fouilla parmi les flacons et sortit un mortier pendant que le prince l'observait.

- Qu'avez-vous de prévu pour la journée?, lui demanda-t-elle sans lui accorder un regard.

Le prince Kijima ne pu dissimuler sa surprise devant la question qui lui était posé. La porte était grande ouverte à ses moqueries et il s'y engouffra avec plaisir.

- Auriez-vous quelques propositions à me faire, mademoiselle?

Shirayuki prit un petit bocal, se dirigea vers le pied du lit pour relever légèrement les draps. Elle s'enduisit les mains d'une pommade odorante et en recouvrit les pieds, les chevilles et les mollets du prince. Le patient fut, encore une fois, surpris de son travail, certain qu'elle allait lui donner le pot et lui demander de s'en occuper lui-même, au contraire, elle s'en occupait avec soin. Les gestes étaient tendres et attentifs et son expression était sereine, sans gêne, avec une conscience professionnelle sincère malgré le manque de sérieux que le prince avait installé. Tout ce qui était en lien avec son travail lui tenait particulièrement à cœur et le prince ne pouvait s'empêcher d'admirer la douceur de son sourire. Voyant qu'elle ne répondait pas à sa provocation, quant à son horaire de la journée, il se décida à lui répondre plus sérieusement.

- J'ai seulement une entrevue de prévu pour cet après-midi, probablement vers le repas du soir. Pourquoi cette question?

- Si vos pieds vous font encore souffrir ce matin, la nuit a dû être pénible. Vos troubles d'estomac sont certainement causés par ce trouble de sommeil. Je vais vous donner quelque chose qui vous permettra de calmer votre inconfort et qui vous aidera à dormir quelques heures.

La jeune femme replaça la couverture et se leva en refermant le bocal. Au même moment, une domestique entra et la pharmacienne lui demanda gentiment d'apporter de l'eau chaude pour du thé. Elle essuya ses mains pendant que le prince se ravissait des surprises qu'elle lui prodiguait. Il sentait déjà le produit faire effet sur ses muscles, comme si une fraicheur s'infiltrait sous sa peau pour détendre la douleur. Il avait eu l'intention de l'appeler et de s'amuser un peu à ses dépens, s'attendant à trouver une apprentie un peu maladroite, mais, en fait, elle était l'une des pharmaciennes les plus compétentes qu'il ait rencontrées. Elle poussait plus loin ses soins en ne se limitant pas seulement aux demandes du patient mais également aux besoins du corps. Elle ne le traitait pas comme un prince mais simplement comme quelqu'un qui demande son aide.

- Vous êtes réellement quelqu'un d'attentionné. Il paraît évident que vous aimez profondément votre vocation.

Cette fois, Kijima ne pu retenir un frisson de traverser son cœur lorsque son visage illumina le sourire à la fois tendre et éclatant de la jeune fille. Il demeura un instant figé dans ce souvenir surprenant, pendant qu'elle était totalement absorbée par la confection de son médicament. La domestique revint avec l'eau chaude et la pharmacienne commença à faire infuser des herbes et incorporer d'autres éléments. Après avoir calculé le temps d'infusion, elle retira le tamis contenant les herbes, souffla sur la boisson et la tendit à son patient. Surpris, le prince leva un surpris en la voyant tendre la tasse vers lui.

- Vous ne goûtez pas avant?, demanda-t-il comme s'il s'agissait de la chose la plus naturelle au monde.

- Pourquoi cela?

- Personne ne goûte les remèdes avant utilisation à Wistal?

- Je n'ai confectionné des remèdes sur place que pour le prince Zen et il ne m'a jamais demandé de goûter.

- Dans notre domaine, c'est un grave manque de jugement. Je le croyais plus méfiant.

- Il l'est, croyez-moi, mais il sait qu'il peut avoir confiance en moi.

Hésitant, le prince observa le regard tendre de la jeune femme à la mention du jeune homme et se décida à prendre le breuvage tendu et prit une première gorgée, les sourcils froncés.

- C'est étonnement doux pour un médicament…

- Je mets toujours un peu de miel pour rendre le goût plus agréable, expliqua-t-elle en souriant.

- Les médicaments ont toujours un horrible goût amer.

- Ça peut arriver si on laisse infuser trop longtemps. Vous préférez les boissons plus sucrées?

- Définitivement, répondit-il en reprenant une gorgée avant de remarquer qu'elle notait quelque chose. Qu'est-ce que vous faites?

- Je note une recommandation à mettre dans votre dossier afin qu'on ajoute un peu de miel à vos médicaments, ainsi lorsque vous serez en visite à Lilias les pharmaciens en prendront compte.

- Vous pouvez faire ce genre de chose? On dirait bien qu'il n'y a rien à votre épreuve, je suis impressionné. Peut-être devrais-je vous ramener avec moi à Cyterrias.

À ses mots, la jeune femme se raidit aussitôt, se remémorant les menaces du prince Izana et les tentatives du prince Raji. Elle lança un regard inquiet en direction de son patient qui prenait une chaude gorgée, un regard charmeur posé sur elle, brillant de malice. Elle n'arrivait pas à savoir s'il s'agissait d'une menace réelle ou d'une simple provocation.

- Hier vous me traitiez comme une chercheuse d'or et, ce matin, vous suggérez de me prendre à votre service? Devrais-je vérifier votre température?

- Soyez sans crainte, je ne compte pas vous amenez loin de votre beau prince, et j'avoue vous devoir des excuses. Je reconnais vous avoir jugé rapidement la nuit dernière. Vous ne connaissez visiblement pas encore assez ce milieu pour comprendre ma méfiance. Je vous souhaite de conserver cet innocence aussi longtemps que possible, du moins tant que ça ne vous causera pas de problème.

- C'est très aimable à vous, répondit-elle en reprenant la tasse vide. Vous devriez dormir maintenant, la médecine ne devrait pas tarder à faire effet.

- Et vous? Comment comptez-vous occuper le reste de votre journée?

- Je vais rendre visiter à des amis en ville et m'assurer que tous ceux qui ont reçu le traitement contre l'infection prennent du mieux. Aucun prince parmi eux, surpris?

Kijima eu un petit rire en se callant confortablement dans son lit. Elle était définitivement très intéressante. Ces pensées furent interrompues par un cognement sur la porte avant qu'elle ne s'ouvre sur la silhouette sombre de Obi.

- Pardonnez mon intrusion, je venais vérifier que vous n'aviez pas besoin d'aide, expliqua celui-ci en jetant un regard sévère en direction du prince à moitié dévêtu sur son lit, un peu trop souriant.

- C'est très gentil à toi Obi, remercia la jeune femme avec surprise, mais je viens de terminer.

- Je te raccompagnerai alors.

La pharmacienne finit de ranger ses effets pendant que les deux hommes s'affrontaient d'un regard soupçonneux, le prince visiblement très amusé de la commotion qu'il créait.

- Je vous remercie infiniment de vous être levé si tôt pour venir prendre soin de moi, mademoiselle.

- Ça fait partit de mon travail, votre altesse. Vous devriez dormir pendant quelques heures et vous réveiller avant midi. N'hésitez pas à appeler si vous vous sentez encore inconfortable.

- Ooooh, je n'hésiterai pas, promit le jeune homme en jetant un regard de biais au serviteur mécontent.

Obi aida sa jeune maitresse à prendre ses affaires et la pressa de sortir de cette chambre rapidement.

.

Un peu plus tard, Zen venait de finir de s'habiller, le visage encore endormi, quand Obi fit irruption dans sa chambre. Le chandail encore à moitié enfilé, le prince jeta un regard furieux à son assistant.

- Tu pourrais frapper au moins!

- Désolé, maitre. Voulez-vous un peu d'aide?

- NON! Au moins l'avantage avec cette température c'est que tu n'arrives plus par les fenêtres.

- Moi aussi notre maison me manque.

Fronçant les sourcils, grognon, Zen replaça son chandail et demanda la raison de cette intrusion matinale. Prenant un air plus sérieux, Obi lui fit un résumé de la situation qu'il avait espionné en matinée. Zen prit un air soucieux en apprenant la plaisanterie de Kijima quant à ramener Shirayuki avec lui et il félicita son ami avant de se diriger vers les appartements de la jeune femme, là où elle avait été reconduite après son entrevue matinale.

Zen avait toujours su que Shirayuki était populaire auprès des hommes, principalement à cause de sa chevelure peu commune mais également à cause de son attitude. Elle était le genre de femme qu'on se plait à avoir près de soi, efficace, rassurante, intelligente, et il s'inquiétait de voir les monarques autour d'eux en prendre conscience. Le prince Raji avait été son premier problème, elle avait été kidnappée pour être vendu, Kijima commençait à prendre goût à sa compagnie et même son frère semblait lui accorder une attention étonnante. En la gardant près de lui, Zen était bien conscient qu'il l'exposait à un monde dans lequel les hommes étaient habitué à obtenir ce qu'ils désiraient et tant qu'il n'officialiserait pas sa relation avec elle, elle serait en proie aux propositions, aux menaces et aux marchandages.  
La situation commençait à devenir urgente mais Zen se refusait à presser les choses en réponse à ce genre de situations. Il voulait s'assurer que c'était la meilleure décision, qu'elle allait accepter, qu'elle serait heureuse et en sécurité…

Il arriva à sa chambre et l'aperçu par la porte ouverte, assise à son bureau de travail, les reflets du soleil faisant étinceler ses cheveux. Aux souvenirs de sa robe d'hier, il était soudain plus conscient de certains détails qu'il aurait préféré ignorer pendant encore un moment. Il remarquait la courbe sensuelle de son dos, la finesse de ses jambes, il se sentait irrésistiblement attiré par la douceur de son cou, la tendreté de ses lèvres, la fermeté de ses hanches. Il voulait vraiment pouvoir la voir tous les jours, la découvrir au quotidien, pouvoir lui parler de tout… Depuis quand nourrissait-il de telles aspirations? Il se sentit rougir à l'idée de se réveiller près d'elle.  
C'est à cet instant qu'elle se tourna vers lui, souriant de le trouver là.

- Bon matin, Zen!

- Bon matin, tu commences à travailler très tôt.

- Oui, j'ai prévu une journée chargé, mais j'avoue qu'elle débute plus tôt que je ne l'avais prévu.

- As-tu passé une bonne nuit?

- Oui, très agréable, répondit-elle en se retournant vers son bureau pour dissimuler la rougeur qui colorait ses joues en se remémorant la soirée d'hier.

- Est-ce tu as à prit le temps de manger?

- Pas encore.

Zen intercepta une domestique qui passait dans le corridor, lui demanda un petit service et se dirigea vers la jeune femme qui avait reprit son écriture.

_A-t-elle toujours été aussi belle? Ce doit être à cause de son travail, mais elle sent bon les épices et les herbes fraiches. On pourrait croire qu'elle a dormit dehors et qu'elle s'est réveillé avec la rosée._

N'y tenant plus, il posa les mains sur le dossier de sa chaise, se penchant vers sa nuque, aspirant le parfum envoûtant qu'elle dégageait jusqu'à emballer furieusement son cœur.

_Suis-je devenu si faible pour qu'elle me fasse autant perdre la tête? Shirayuki, qu'est-ce que tu as fait de moi?_

Elle tentait de réprimer les frissons que lui inspirait cette proximité jusqu'à ce qu'elle sente son souffle chaud près de son oreille. Sans comprendre ce qui lui arrivait, elle avait soudain de la difficulté à réfléchir, à respirer et sentait un essaim d'abeilles faire vibrer sa poitrine. Elle souhaitait tellement qu'il la prenne dans ses bras, qu'il éteigne ce feu en elle, qu'il la couvre à nouveau de baisers. Elle n'avait jamais connu pareil émoi!  
Tentant de reprendre un peu contact avec la réalité, perdu dans les mêmes désirs que la jeune femme, le prince essaya de retrouver la parole.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais?, demanda-t-il d'une voix tellement douce qu'elle prit un moment avant de répondre.

- Je complète ma correspondance…, répondit-elle sans trop s'en rendre compte.

- Je ne savais pas que tu écrivais régulièrement. À qui envoies-tu des nouvelles?

Zen réussit tant bien que mal à s'arracher à l'attraction de la jeune femme et se résigna à prendre une chaise près d'elle, s'appuyant les coudes sur la table de travail.

- Hé bien, j'écris régulièrement à mes grands-parents, depuis peu j'ajoute un message à transmettre à mon père. J'écris également à la pharmacienne en chef pour la tenir au courant de nos progrès. J'en profite pour écrire aussi à Kiharu, pour lui demander de ses nouvelles, savoir comment se passe son travail avec les oiseaux et j'écris également au prince Raji.

- Le prince Raji?

- Oui, lorsque j'ai reçu le titre en provenance de Tanbarun, le prince m'a également fait parvenir une lettre dans laquelle il me proposait de tenir une correspondance amicale. J'ai trouvé l'idée très bonne et je peux aussi me rendre compte des progrès que fait le prince afin de devenir l'allié fort que j'espère pour toi.

Shirayuki sursauta légèrement en sentant Zen prendre une de ses mains dans la sienne pour la porter à ses lèvres. Il caressait ainsi amoureusement ses doigts en fermant les yeux comme s'il tentait de se retenir de la tirer vers lui.

- Tu sais que tu n'as pas besoin de faire tout ça.

Elle tremblait sous ses baisers, laissant remonter les frissons le long de son bras alors que son visage était rouge d'embarras.

- Mais si j'arrive à t'être un peu utile, Zen…

- Tu ne t'imagines même pas à quel point tu m'es d'une aide précieuse, lui avoua-t-il en relevant les yeux vers elle, terminant par un baiser au creux de son poignet.

Elle demeura un instant bouche bée, hypnotisé par ses yeux, le cœur gonflé de joie par ses paroles. Le prince perdait lentement la lutte, ne résistant plus à l'envie de la tenir dans ses bras, de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes, mais l'intrusion d'un domestique interrompit son initiative. Le prince lui fit signe de s'approcher et de poser le plateau sur un espace libre de la table.

- J'ai pensé que je pourrais peut-être partager mon petit-déjeuner avec toi, si ça ne te dérange pas?

- Bien sûr que non, c'est une très bonne idée.

Ses yeux s'illuminèrent en découvrant les verres de jus fraichement pressés, les pâtisseries, de confitures et de quelques viandes.

- Tu sais, je me rends compte que je ne connais rien sur tes goûts en matière de cuisine, reconnu Zen en prenant une bouchée de croissant.

- En fait, je ne suis pas très difficile. Mes grands-parents tenaient une auberge alors j'ai l'habitude de cuisiner mais nos mets n'avaient rien de très raffinés. Parfois certains pensionnaires nous ramenaient des gibiers chassés en forêt et je m'occupais de les préparer pour le repas du soir.

- C'est vrai? Je serais vraiment curieux de goûter ta cuisine!

- Avec tous les chefs qui sont au palais, c'est un peu inutile.

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes? Dès que nous en aurons l'occasion, il faudra se glisser dans les cuisines et je t'aiderai à faire quelque chose.

- Toi? Cuisiner?

- Pourquoi pas?, rigola Zen, s'imaginant mal dans une cuisine, mais impatient d'y être avec elle. Tu ne m'en crois pas capable?

- Je te crois capable de tout, Zen.

- Alors tu pourras surement finir les documents que je viens de faire parvenir à ton bureau, annonça le prince Izana en entrant dans la chambre.

Le visage de Zen se rembrunit à l'idée de cette pile de travail, mais également à une visite aussi matinale dans la chambre de Shirayuki.

- Prince Izana, comment puis-je vous aider?

- Je venais simplement m'assurer que tu t'étais bien remise de la soirée. J'ai entendu dire que ton épaule t'avais fait souffrir.

- J'ai été négligente, c'est ma faute, mais j'ai passé une très agréable soirée. D'ailleurs, merci pour la robe.

- Ce fut un plaisir, elle t'allait à ravir. N'est-ce pas Zen?

- Bien sûr, marmonna-t-il en lançant un regard méchant à son ainé.

- Je vais envoyer quelqu'un chercher la robe. Je vois que je vous dérange, je vous laisse finir votre repas. Zen, n'oublie pas la réunion de cet après-midi.

Cette fois les marmonnements du jeune prince furent incompréhensibles lorsque son frère sortit de la chambre. La pharmacienne eu un léger rire devant son attitude ce qui détendit Zen avant qu'il ne soupire.

- Hé bien, il semblerait que j'ai du travail qui m'attend.

- Courage, souffla-t-elle simplement.

Zen se leva, caressa doucement sa joue et se pencha pour partager un doux baiser.

- Je te verrai plus tard.

La jeune femme hocha la tête, n'arrivant pas à répondre et le vit prendre une pâtisserie et un verre de jus avant de sortir.

* * *

_Si vous avez des commentaires ou des suggestions, n'hésitez pas à cliquer sur Review pour me les communiquer._


	11. Chapter 11

_Je ne possède pas Akagami no Shirayukihime_

_Il s'agit d'une fiction se situant vers la fin du chapitre 34 du manga. Voir le chapitre 1 pour tous les détails. _

_Les phrases en italic dans le texte correspondent aux pensées des personnages.  
Les phrases entre « » sont des souvenirs qui reviennent en mémoire à des personnages, comme il s'agit également de pensées, elles sont également en italic._

* * *

**Chapitre 11**

.

Shirayuki resserra la fourrure de son manteau pour protéger son cou du froid. Elle releva les yeux pour admirer le palais de Lilias qui s'élevait devant elle, partiellement couvert de neige, scintillant comme un bijou au creux des montagnes. La jeune femme revenait d'une visite au village dans laquelle elle avait rendu visite à la famille Shiasame et aux autres conducteurs de traineaux. Toutes les traces de l'inquiétante maladie avaient disparu, les chiens et les hommes se portaient bien et étaient reconnaissants envers l'étrangère d'avoir agit si rapidement.  
Elle fut touché par le comportement fraternel des hommes envers elle, mais elle avait dû subir leurs moqueries innocentes qui lui reprochaient sa fougue en s'interposant ainsi devant les tirs ennemis.

« _- Vous n'avez rien d'un soldat, vous auriez dû rester derrière petite demoiselle._  
_- Vous nous avez fait une de ces peurs!_ »

Shirayuki avait rit aux taquineries des hommes mais, maintenant qu'elle était seule, ces paroles lui tournaient en tête inlassablement. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle se retrouvait dans situation pareille. Lors de sa capture par les pirates ou son enlèvement, elle s'était sentit profondément inutile parmi tous les autres et encore cette fois, elle n'avait pu servir que de bouclier ou d'otage. Elle se faisait kidnapper, attaquer, menacer et chaque fois, elle devait compter sur Zen ou sur quelqu'un d'autre pour la défendre. Mais les conducteurs de traineau avaient raison, elle n'avait rien de soldat, ni en force, ni en technique et elle demeurait avant tout une pharmacienne. Néanmoins, elle détestait l'idée d'être un fardeau pour ses compagnons et sa position de femme n'était pas une excuse, après tout, Kiki se plaçait facilement au dessus de plusieurs soldats du royaume. Déterminée, la jeune femme se creusa la tête pour élaborer une stratégie.  
L'enquête pour la pharmacienne en chef avançait à un très bon rythme, Ryuu y passait tout son temps libre et elle-même s'était beaucoup rattrapée pendant sa convalescence, elle pouvait donc se permettre un peu de temps libre pour mettre en place son plan. Elle avait un objectif et personne ne l'en détournerait. Elle était décidée à rester à Clarines et à prouver qu'elle méritait sa place auprès de Zen. Elle avait officiellement une position au palais, comme pharmacienne, et elle avait même reçu un titre du prince Raji, ce qui augmentait sa crédibilité à la cour. Elle ne serait jamais particulièrement douée pour les relations politiques mais avec un peu de pratique, elle pourrait surement éviter les problèmes. Maintenant, il lui restait la question… défensive, parce qu'elle aurait certainement à faire face à d'autres situations dangereuses et le rôle de la demoiselle en détresse commençait sérieusement à lui peser. Elle allait définitivement remédier à ça et elle connaissait la personne idéale pour l'aider dans sa démarche.

- Obi!

L'assistant sursauta en entendant sa jeune maitresse l'interpeler dans le corridor des dortoirs. Il l'avait accompagné jusqu'au village mais l'avait devancé pendant le trajet de retour. Il venait à sa rencontre lorsqu'elle avait surgit devant lui, légèrement essoufflée, encore enveloppée dans son manteau, le regard tellement déterminé qu'il se figea sur place. Il s'apprêta à lui demander ce qu'il se passait, mais elle se dirigeait déjà vers lui, jusqu'à le faire reculer.

- J'ai besoin de ton aide!

- Oui… bien entendu, mais qu'est-ce que…

Réalisant soudain où ils étaient, elle s'empressa de saisir sa main et l'entraina vers un coin plus discret de l'aile du palais où ils se trouvaient. Obi sursauta lorsqu'elle s'arrêta net et se tourna vers lui, le visage bercé par l'espoir et la témérité. Chaque fois, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être surpris de sentir à quel point elle l'ébranlait profondément. Prudent, il tentait de rester le plus loin possible d'elle, mais elle n'en tenait pas compte, totalement confiante.

- Obi, peux-tu m'apprendre à me défendre?

- … Hein?

- J'y aie beaucoup réfléchit. Je ne sais pas monter à cheval, je ne sais ni me battre, ni me défendre. Je peux soigner mais en situation d'urgence ce n'est pas d'une grande aide. Chaque fois qu'il se passe quelque chose, je sens bien que des gens sont inquiets pour moi. Je ne suis pas très forte, mais tu peux certainement m'apprendre quelques petits trucs pour ne pas être totalement inutile… ou au moins donner un moment aux secours pour arriver. Tu pourrais…?

Prit au piège devant un visage d'enfant qui demandait de l'aide, Obi ne pouvait s'empêcher, encore une fois, de la trouver touchante. Ce petit brin de femme avait du courage et elle donnait tellement d'elle-même afin de soutenir ceux qui avaient la chance d'être aimé par elle.  
Il comprenait néanmoins sa position… Shirayuki n'avait jamais été le type de femme à chercher la protection ou à laisser les autres faire tous les efforts pour elle. Par contre, il doutait sérieusement de l'enthousiasme de son maitre quant à ce nouveau projet de la jeune femme.

- Mais tu sais qu'il s'agit de mon travail de veiller sur toi et le prince, non?

- Ce n'est pas que je n'ai pas confiance en toi, Obi. Après tout… Il y a énormément de gens dont la fonction principale est de veiller sur Zen et Izana et pourtant, ils savent très bien se battre. Je veux simplement pouvoir aider… seulement un peu.

- Il est impossible de te tenir éloignée des situations dangereuses de toute façon, répondit Obi avec un sourire compatissant.

Il sentit aussitôt qu'il s'était mit dans une position difficile lorsque le visage de la pharmacienne s'éclaira subitement.

- Alors tu acceptes?

- Je veux bien t'aider, ainsi je serai certain que tu apprendras à bonne école.

- Qu'est-ce que tu me suggères?, demanda-t-elle alors qu'ils avaient reprit le chemin de sa chambre afin qu'elle se débarrasse de son lourd manteau.

- Le maitre ne me pardonnera jamais si je t'initie aux combats rapprochés et tu n'as pas assez de force pour te mesurer à un homme. Il existe néanmoins certaines techniques qui ne demandent pas beaucoup de force, des arts martiaux basé sur l'évitement et la défensive. Tu dois aussi te concentrer sur tes forces, quelles sont-elles?

- ... La pharmacologie?

- Exact! Tu n'as jamais pensé à te confectionner quelques potions fumigènes à garder à ta ceinture en cas de problème?

L'esprit de Shirayuki fonctionnait à toute vitesse. Elle s'était déjà servit de plantes pour échapper à des agresseurs, mais il s'agissait généralement d'improvisation. En y réfléchissant, il y avait plusieurs possibilités qui s'offraient à elle.

- Je ne t'apprendrai pas à te battre, mais je peux t'enseigner des échappatoires pour toutes sortes de mises en situation.

- Montre-moi!

- Maintenant?

- J'ai toute la journée de libre!

- Heu… hé bien… oui, nous pouvons utiliser une salle d'entrainement… mais il s'agit de quelque chose que tu devras pratiquer. Si tu veux t'y mettre sérieusement, tu devras y consacrer un peu de ton temps régulièrement. Les mouvements doivent devenir des réflexes pour qu'ils soient vraiment utiles en cas d'urgence.

- Tu serais près à m'aider régulièrement, Obi?

- Je suis chargé de te protéger alors, disons que c'est une prolongation de mes attributions. Entre ça ou te suivre sans rien faire…

Ils arrivèrent devant la chambre de la pharmacienne. Obi lui conseilla de se changer et d'aller l'attendre à la salle d'entrainement, il la rejoindrait là-bas.

.

Zen releva un instant la tête de ses papiers pour tenter de s'aérer la tête. Mistuhide et Kiki étaient sortit pour aller ramener quelque chose à manger, le laissant enfin seul pour réfléchir. Pourquoi son frère avait-il un malin plaisir à l'ensevelir sous le travail? Vivement leur retour à Wistal!  
Ils devraient, bien évidemment, tenter de régler cette histoire d'invasion et parlementer avec le prince Kijima à ce sujet. Son père, le roi de Cyterrias, étant malade, il avait récemment été mit en charge du royaume, en tant que futur héritier. Cet après-midi, il devait assister à une réunion avec le prince et son frère afin de connaitre les intentions de chacun et ainsi se préparer à ce qui allait venir.  
Zen avait déjà connu des temps de guerre, mais il n'avait jamais été en âge d'y participer. Si le prince Kijima n'intervenait pas en leur faveur, la guerre serait déclaré en terre de Clarines et il devrait, tout comme son frère, participer aux combats.  
Si, par miracle, cette question se réglait rapidement, il y aurait alors cette histoire de mariage à régler. Son frère ne l'avait pas vraiment introduit à ce sujet, mais il était évidemment question d'une alliance possible entre lui et la princesse Haki. D'ailleurs, ils s'étaient montrés ensemble pendant une majeure partie du bal. Zen ne savait pas trop s'il se réjouissait de ce choix, ou non. Il ne s'agissait visiblement pas d'un mariage d'amour et il était très probable que la princesse demeure au château de Lilias pour continuer d'en assurer la gestion. Mais qu'est-ce qu'impliquait donc le fait d'avoir cette femme comme belle-sœur? Après tout… depuis la mort de leur mère, il s'agirait de la seule femme à faire partit de sa famille proche. Du moins… aussi longtemps qu'il ne se décide à faire sa demande à Shirayuki.  
Quel portrait étrange… ses deux femmes n'avaient tellement rien en commun que de les savoir réunit par la famille royale de Clarines semblait… irréel. Pourtant, il croyait la place de Shirayuki bien plus acquise que celle de la princesse Haki. Il s'agissait du choix de son frère, un choix intelligent et stratégique, mais également une position un peu de sacrifice. La plupart des hommes d'état étaient dans la même position ; marié à une femme puissante et trouvant le réconfort et, parfois même l'amour, dans les bras de quelques concubines. C'était ainsi que les choses se faisaient. Pourtant, ni lui, ni son frère, n'étaient prince à s'entourer de concubines et le choix de leurs épouses n'en étaient que plus délicat.  
Zen poussa un nouveau soupire en entendant soudainement un petit rire près de lui. Il sursauta presque violemment en apercevant Obi qui ricanait en observant sa mine songeuse.

- AH! Obi!

- Pardonnez-moi, maitre, je ne voulais pas vous faire sursauter, mais vous sembliez trop absorber pour m'entendre arriver.

- Ne met pas ça sur ma faute, tu as toujours cette habitude de te faufiler discrètement!

- Ne dîtes pas de telles choses, maitre.

Se remettant de sa surprise, le prince s'apprêta à retourner à son travail en ignorant l'intrus agaçant quand il pensa à la mission de surveillance à laquelle il avait assigné son assistant.

- Si tu es là, serait-il parce qu'il se passe quelque chose?

- Absolument pas, après les soins de la jeune maitresse, le prince Kijima dort profondément. La visite au village s'est également déroulée sans problème.

- Alors qu'est-ce que tu fais là?, grommela Zen, gêné de sa propre initiative de surveillance.

- Je venais simplement vous faire savoir que si vous me cherchez, vous pourrez me trouver à la salle d'entrainement près de l'institut de pharmacologie.

Zen lui jeta un regard interrogateur pendant qu'Obi continuait à lui sourire, du même air innocent.

- Je continuerai d'y effectuer le travail auquel vous m'avez affecté.

- D'accord…

Sur cette dernière information, l'assistant eu un sourire un peu trop grand qui inquiéta le prince et il sortit en le laissant perplexe.  
À la salle d'entrainement? Voulait-il dire par là qu'il allait s'entrainer pendant que Shirayuki travaille? Alors pourquoi venir le lui spécifier? À moins que Shirayuki soit à la salle d'entrainement… mais pourquoi serait-elle là?  
Grognant, Zen laissa retomber sa tête dans les papiers. Quel homme agaçant!

.

Shirayuki tenta de reprendre son souffle. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude de ce genre d'exercice et, malgré qu'elle soupçonnait Obi de la ménager, elle sentait tout son corps vidé de son énergie et ses poumons chercher leur souffle. Elle savait qu'elle avait fait le bon choix en demandant à Obi de l'aider, elle le croyait assez franc envers elle pour lui donner un véritable entrainement.  
En commençant, ils avaient élaboré un plan de ce qu'elle attendait de cet exercice et de ce qu'il lui proposait. Au courant de plusieurs rencontres par semaine, il lui apprendrait à se défendre vis-à-vis diverses attaques. Il lui apprendrait également quelques techniques qui pourraient lui permettre de se défendre au corps à corps, qui ne nécessitaient pas beaucoup de force. Pour finir, elle avait réussit à le convaincre de lui enseigner le maniement d'une arme, qu'il allait choisir après avoir évalué ses compétences lors des premiers entrainements.

- Penses-tu réellement que c'est réalisable, Obi?

- Ça ne dépend que de vous, jeune maitresse. Les gestes sont faciles à enseigner, mais plus difficiles à apprendre et exécuter le moment venu.

- Je peux le faire!

Pour la rassurer un peu vis-à-vis ses objectifs, il profita de la journée pour lui enseigner quelques manœuvres faciles d'évitement en combat à l'épée.  
À vrai dire, Obi ne se sentait pas encore tout à fait à l'aise avec l'idée d'entrainer la jeune femme. Il évitait normalement le plus possible les contacts physiques avec elle et il se mettait maintenant dans une situation où il devrait lui-même les provoquer. En commençant par les défenses à l'épée, il se permettait de se préparer mentalement pour les prochains entrainements. Sans compter le fait qu'il avait suggérer au prince Zen de venir se rendre compte des nouvelles initiatives de la jeune dame et qu'il ne souhaitait être surpris dans une situation qui les mettrait tous mal à l'aise.  
Au début de cette idée, il avait quelque peu douté des aptitudes de sa nouvelle élève, mais il lui découvrait une belle agilité, une flexibilité et une bonne rapidité, mais une force et une endurance déficiente. Selon lui, elle ne pourrait jamais affronter un homme, ou même une femme entrainée, mais, avec quelques efforts, elle pourrait certainement échapper à plusieurs situations difficiles. En tant qu'élève, elle apprenait vite, elle était attentive et appliquée. Il ne lui fallu pas très longtemps avant d'acquérir assez de confiance pour faire même preuve d'initiative, ce qui était très encourageant. Elle tournoyait, esquivait, se relevait, ses mèches s'échappant sur sa nuque, s'humectant souvent les lèvres…

_Arrête!_

Il s'arrêta un instant, prétextant la laisser reprendre son souffle, pour que lui puisse se ressaisir. Il avait la mauvaise habitude de se laisser absorber par de petits détails lorsqu'il était près d'elle. Probablement parce qu'il se devait d'être toujours attentif aux moindres détails afin de rester alerte.

_Défaut professionnel. _

Il faut avouer qu'il n'avait jamais été affecté à la même tâche aussi longtemps. En général, il effectuait des contrats rapides, servait un seigneur jusqu'à ce qu'il se lasse. Généralement, il arrivait à se ressaisir, mais, étrangement, ça devenait de plus en plus difficile pour lui.

- Je crois que ça devrait suffire pour aujourd'hui. J'ai besoin de temps pour penser à votre entrainement, en attendant, je vais vous montrer quelques exercices à faire tous les matins, ensuite vous pourrez aller vous changer.

.

Encore un peu essoufflée, Shirayuki sortit prestement de sa chambre, rafraichie et changée, se dépêchant de retourner vers la bibliothèque où ses recherches l'attendaient.

- Shirayuki.

La jeune fille sursauta en s'accrochant à la porte, surprise sur le fait, la tête renfoncée entre ses épaules et un sourire maladroit sur les lèvres.  
Près d'elle se trouvait Zen, l'air faussement sévère, appuyé contre le mur comme s'il tentait de la surprendre pendant une fugue.

- Zen… Tu ne travaillais pas?

- Je fais une petite pause, j'en ait profité pour me promener du côté des salles d'entrainement.

- C'est Obi qui t'as prévenu?, demanda-t-elle après avoir soupiré.

- Plus ou moins, cet homme est une vraie énigme, mais oui, c'est lui qui m'a suggéré de venir voir. J'avoue que je suis plutôt intrigué. Peut-être peux-tu m'expliquer?

Visiblement timide, la jeune femme s'appuya contre ce même mur, près de lui, assez près pour qu'il se sente tenter par le parfum de sa peau. À cette heure de la journée, le couloir des dortoirs étaient calmes et isolés et il leur offrait une intimité voilée.

- Ses derniers temps, j'ai été confronté à plusieurs situations dans lesquelles je me sentais terriblement inutile. Chaque fois que ce genre de situation se produit, quelqu'un se sent obligé de me protéger et cette personne se met en danger sans que je ne puisse rien y faire. Parfois quelqu'un se fait blesser… parfois c'est moi… et dans tous les cas, ça inquiète des gens. Si je veux être à tes côtés, je veux être ton allié et non une ouverture pour que tu sois blessé ou inquiet… J'ai demandé à Obi de m'apprendre à me défendre. Je sais que je ne peux pas me battre, et c'est très bien ainsi, mais j'aimerais pouvoir me défendre… pour pouvoir être moins vulnérable… pour que tu sois moins inquiet…

Avant qu'elle ne pu terminer sa phrase, Zen avait pivoté afin de lui faire face, la tête appuyée sur son épaule, le bras contre le mur, au dessus de sa tête.

- Je comprends ce que tu essayes de faire… te voir faire autant d'effort pour moi… ça me donne tellement de force, j'ai l'impression de pouvoir affronter n'importe quoi, mais tu dois comprendre que… lorsqu'on permet aux gens d'être proche de soi, ça implique d'être vulnérable. Parce que tu es très près de moi, je serai toujours inquiet pour toi, comme tu le seras toujours pour moi, comme je le suis pour Hitsuhide, Kiki, Obi, mon frère et une quantité d'autres gens. Peu importe ce que tu feras, je serai toujours terrifié à l'idée de te perdre, Shirayuki.

Tremblante sous les mots tendres, elle sentit les lèvres du prince frôler fiévreusement la peau sensible de son cou.

- C'est une bonne initiative de prendre quelques cours avec Obi, mais ne te laisse pas engloutir. Je sais que ta passion reste la médecine et tu sembles tellement heureuse quand tu t'y plonges. Je voudrais te voir toujours ainsi… rayonnante, je veux te faire rayonner.

Elle s'enflammait sous ses caresses et sous ses mots tendres. L'atmosphère était palpable et alors qu'il parlait de la faire rayonner, elle sentait un feu se répandre en elle. Ce qui se produisait entre eux était chaque fois un peu plus intense et elle aurait voulu qu'il la prenne dans ses bras et la tienne ainsi pendant des heures. Comment pouvait-elle avoir autant besoin de lui?

- Zen…

- Qu'ai-je fait pour mériter tout ça, marmonna-t-il, les yeux clos, ses lèvres assoiffées du contact de sa peau.

- Je t'aime tellement Zen.

Ses mots vinrent électrifier son cœur alors qu'il cédait à l'impulsion tentatrice et fondait pour prendre ses lèvres avec une passion difficilement retenue. Il tenait son visage entre ses mains, buvant littéralement son amour au bord de ses lèvres, la sentant répondre à son ardeur jusqu'à ce qu'ils doivent reprendre leur souffle.  
Cette femme… peu importe ce qu'elle faisait, ce qu'elle disait, ce qu'elle pensait, il n'arrivait qu'à l'aimer encore plus. Il avait espéré trouver l'amour un jour, mais il n'avait jamais pensé que ça pourrait être ainsi, aussi intense, aussi entrainant.  
Ils cherchaient tous les deux leur souffle, se dévorant des yeux, tentant de calmer leurs cœurs et de s'absorber à la fois.

- Je viendrai te voir t'entrainer à l'occasion.

- Alors je travaillerai dur.

- Je n'en attends pas moins de toi, mais n'en fait pas trop. Je ne voudrais pas que tu t'épuises.

Il posa un dernier baiser sur ses lèvres avant de retourner vers l'entrevue prévu avec son frère et le prince Kijima.

* * *

_Si vous avez des commentaires ou des suggestions, n'hésitez pas à cliquer sur Review pour me les communiquer._


	12. Chapitre 12

_Je ne possède pas Akagami no Shirayukihime_

_Il s'agit d'une fiction se situant vers la fin du chapitre 34 du manga. Voir le chapitre 1 pour tous les détails. _

_Les phrases en italic dans le texte correspondent aux pensées des personnages.  
Les phrases entre « » sont des souvenirs qui reviennent en mémoire à des personnages, comme il s'agit également de pensées, elles sont également en italic._

* * *

**Chapitre 12**

.

Zen prit une profonde inspiration lorsqu'il fit son entrée dans le bureau de son frère. Il avait déjà ressentit l'atmosphère pesante jusque derrière la porte et l'ambiance à l'intérieur n'avait rien de plus invitante. Le ciel s'était couvert et un vent glacial commençait à gronder contre les hautes fenêtres renvoyait une lueur pâle sur les personnes présentes dans la pièce. Outre un serviteur et un secrétaire qui tentaient de se fondre au mobilier, le prince Kijima était installé avec une aise presque provocante dans l'un de siège dans l'un de ces habituels costumes élégants, un breuvage chaud à la main, feignant d'ignorer la présence un peu trop imposante devant lui. Derrière sa large bureau de bois massif, le prince Izana ne se débarrassait pas d'une mine sombre que Zen ne l'avait jamais vu affiché lors d'une rencontre diplomatique.

_A-t-il si peu confiance en la collaboration du prince Kijima pour afficher un air aussi hostile avant même le début de la conversation?_

Zen opta pour une attitude plus prudente, malgré sa propre aversion pour ce personnage, et s'installa dans son propre siège après quelques formules de politesse. Il n'était pas rare que son frère ainé l'invite à ce genre de réunion depuis quelques années, il avait atteint un âge qui impliquait qu'il devait participer d'avantager aux affaires du royaume. Son grand frère se reposait davantage sur lui et assister à ce genre de réunion ne pouvait que renforcer cet apprentissage.  
Il y avait eu quelques menaces de guerre par le passé, l'une d'entre elles avaient même éclaté et Zen avait eu le dur sentiment d'impuissance de voir son frère et son père partir pour le champ de bataille, laissant derrière eux un gamin turbulent, sans mère.  
Aujourd'hui encore, une guerre était peut-être à leurs portes et Zen était maintenant en âge d'y participer, à moins qu'ils ne puissent l'éviter avant qu'elle ne se déclenche et ainsi sauver plusieurs vies, peut-être les leurs. Zen avait confiance en son frère, lorsqu'il s'agissait de défendre leur royaume, il était intraitable. Si leur père lui avait confié cette entretiens c'est qu'il l'en croyait capable.

- Je crois que nous sommes finalement au complet, lança soudainement le prince invité, visiblement amusé par la tension dans l'air, comme s'il se moquait du sujet.

Cette attitude rendit Zen profondément nerveux alors que son frère en sembla agacé. Ignorait-il le sujet de cet entretien pour agir aussi légèrement?

- Je tiens d'abord, prince Kijima, a vous souhaité mes vœux de bons rétablissements à votre père. J'ai récemment appris les détails de son état de santé et j'espère qu'il retrouvera vite du mieux.

- C'est très aimable à vous.

- On m'a également informé que vous étiez en charge des affaires du royaume jusqu'à ce qu'il retrouve la santé.

- Vous êtes parfaitement bien renseigné.

- Votre père a-t-il eu le loisir de vous informer de l'état de la situation depuis ce transfert de pouvoir?

- Si vous parlez de cette armée qui tente d'obtenir notre accord afin de traverser nos terres pour ainsi pour attaquer les vôtres, oui je suis au courant.

- Vous comprenez donc la nécessité de cet entretien. Depuis la proclamation de l'indépendance de votre royaume, votre père n'a jamais officialisation son statut par rapport à Clarines malgré les liens solides qui nous unit avec votre ancien gouvernement, votre actuel voisin, le royaume de votre oncle.

- Vous m'avez donc fait quérir afin de me convaincre qu'une alliance avec vos ennemis serait une grave erreur? Il est vrai qu'en cas de défaite mon peuple aurait tout à craindre des représailles de la puissante armée de Clarines, sans compter les problèmes de famille qu'une telle décision engendrerait.

Izana serra les dents en entendant le ton presque moqueur du prince et il ne pu s'empêcher de le réprimander avec retenue.

- Vous rendez-vous bien compte des vies en jeu, prince?

- Je suis bien plus concerné par mon peuple que vous ne semblez le croire, objecta soudainement très durement Kijima. Je trouve simplement ironique que vous preniez la peine de prendre cette voie en discutant ainsi directement avec moi. J'ai cru entendre des rumeurs de mariage entre vous et ma chère cousine, la fille de mon oncle. Une telle alliance tomberait à providence et vous assurerait l'appui certain de son royaume, mettant ainsi une pression non négligeable sur mon père.

Zen sentit un frisson le parcourir. Il est vrai que son frère avait ce projet de mariage, mais il l'avait envisagé bien avant ce conflit. Il était évident qu'aux yeux du monde extérieur, cette alliance pouvait prendre les allures d'un plan froidement calculé afin de s'assurer de la soumission de leur faible voisin.  
Izana allait-il réellement presser ce mariage comme le suggérait Kijima? Il éviterait ainsi une guerre et s'assurerait d'un allié puissant. Ils avaient tout à y gagner, mais… Zen devinait au dédain dans la voix du prince de Cyterrias qu'un pareil moyen de pression pourrait paraitre comme une insulte envers lui, son peuple et sa cousine. Il n'était pas rare pour des monarques puissants d'utiliser le mariage pour régler des conflits pareils mais il ne s'agissait jamais d'une technique très… apprécié.

Le visage du prince Izana était impassible devant la remarque de leur interlocuteur. Soupirant en retrouvant son calme, il avait enfin comprit la provenance de l'hostilité du prince et pouvait reprendre un entretien plus sérieux.

- Je mentirais en avouant qu'un tel cas n'a pas été envisagé et je ne vous demande pas de me croire en précisant qu'il s'agit d'un projet lancé avant même l'annonce de cette nouvelle. Néanmoins, en vue de certains événements, j'ai rejeté cette possibilité.

La surprise sur le visage de Kijima n'avait d'égale que celle du prince Zen à cette annonce.

- Ne vous m'éprenez pas, votre cousine est une femme définitivement digne d'être reine et je lui souhaite de trouver cette destinée dans son propre royaume ou bien un autre qui saura mieux l'accueillir que le miens. Après quelques temps passés en sa présence, je ne crains qu'elle ne s'ennuie mortellement à mes côtés et je ne peux que souhaiter du bonheur à une femme aussi charmante.

Zen reconnaissait bien là les compliments diplomates de son frère qui sonnaient, pour lui, horriblement faux, mais il ne comprenait toujours pas la vraie raison de ce retournement. Néanmoins, le prince Kijima sembla se détendre.

- Vous m'étonnez, je dois l'avouer.

- Je ne tiens pas à faire pression sur votre pays, même si je n'ai pas apporté mon soutien à la révolte de votre peuple vers son indépendance. Il s'agit d'une opinion que j'ai fournit à l'époque et sur laquelle je ne reviendrai pas. J'espère néanmoins qu'elle n'affectera pas votre décision sur le cas présent.

L'air arrogant du prince avait complètement disparu et il semblait enfin prendre la situation au sérieux.

- Hé bien, avancez vos cartes, annonça-t-il alors en s'adressant à Izana.

- Si vous nous promettez votre appui, il est évident que l'armée de Clarines s'installera aux frontières de votre pays afin d'assurer la protection de votre peuple. La guerre civile a laissé ses traces et, même si aucune attaque n'a été suggérée envers vous, nous voulons nous assurer que vous ne subirez pas contrecoups d'une alliance avec nous. Nous pouvons également établir une alliance officielle qui vous promettrait assistance en cas de danger éventuel. Nous sommes également près à offrir assistance à votre gouvernement afin de vous reconstituer une armée et une structure plus solide pour votre royaume.

- En fait, vous proposez de devenir un allié de choix pour mon royaume si nous vous prêtons allégeance de ce cas présent?

- Exactement.

Le prince Kijima demeura un instant silencieux, glissa un regard vers le prince Zen qui s'était contenté d'écouter depuis le début.

- Vous avez eu l'air aussi surpris que moi lorsque votre frère a annoncé l'avortement de son projet de mariage, prince Zen.

- Il ne m'en avait certes pas informé officiellement, mais il m'avait confié qu'il avait mit son choix en suspend afin de mieux y réfléchir.

- Êtes-vous d'accord avec sa décision?

- J'appuie mon frère dans chacun de ses choix sans aucune hésitation.

- Vous n'avez pas répondu à ma question, répéta le prince Kijima en fronçant les sourcils.

- Je ne sais pas ce que vous attendez comme réponse de ma part, mais je ne suis pas au fait des décisions qui ont poussé mon frère a envisagé un mariage avec la princesse Haki, ni celles qui l'en ont dissuadé.

- Pourtant les mariages pour alliance son chose commune de nos jours.

- Suggérez-vous que dans une possibilité de refus de votre part, je me tourne vers cette solution, intervint Izana.

- Je le suppose en effet, parce que vous êtes quelqu'un de reconnu pour protéger son royaume, peu importe les techniques. Un tel choix de votre part ne m'aurait pas étonné et j'avoue ne pas saisir votre stratégie.

- Hé bien, je me fis sur votre bon sens, sinon je ne pourrai éviter cette guerre.

- Vous ne prenez pas la peine de noter à quel point mon peuple pourrait subir les dégâts de cette guerre?

- Si guerre il y a, j'ai cru comprendre qu'ils comptaient franchir vos terres, non s'y installer. Les batailles auront lieu sur nos terres, votre peuple n'a pas à en supporter davantage.

Cette fois les traits du prince Kijima se figèrent devant la réponse sincère d'Izana. Les deux frères eu un sursaut d'incrédulité en surprenant un léger rire provenir du jeune homme. Reprenant son souffle, celui-ci leur offrit un sourire éclatant en posant son menton dans la paume de sa main.

- Clarines est décidemment remplit de gens étonnants. Pour vous dire la vérité, j'ai eu connaissance du fait que mon père est plutôt enclin à accepter l'offre de vos ennemis et l'opinion de j'avais de vous ne m'opposait pas à son penchant. Une charmante demoiselle qui vous ait tout particulièrement dévouée a installé un doute raisonnable en moi et je suis d'autant plus surpris de vous voir confirmer ce qu'elle me proclamait avec tellement d'assurance.

Ni Zen, ni Izana, n'avaient besoin de que le prince ne nomme cette jeune femme pour qu'un visage apparaisse aussitôt dans leurs esprits. Sur ces mots, le prince Kijima se leva d'un geste souple.

- Hé bien, c'est entendu, prince Izana. Je serai votre allié. Si tous vos sujets sont aussi dévoués et fascinants que cette femme, je vous envie infiniment. Je vous laisse le soin de rédiger les papiers concluant notre affaire, pour ma part je communiquerai ma décision à mes gens pour qu'elle soit transmise à Cyterrias.

Il serra ensuite la main des deux princes encore un peu sous le choc et se dirigea vers la sortie.

- Vous devriez remercier cette jeune demoiselle. Si ça n'avait été de notre conversation de la vieille, je n'aurais probablement même pas prit la peine de me présenter ici. Prenez soin de vos alliés, vos altesses.

La porte se referma, le secrétaire salua et sortit à son tour bientôt suivit du serviteur qui fut renvoyé en silence après s'être assurés que les princes n'avaient besoin de rien.

- Je serai curieux de savoir ce qu'elle a bien pu lui dire…, marmonna Izana après un moment de silence.

- Avais-tu réellement décidé de ne plus épouser la princesse Haki?

- En effet.

- Pour quelle raison?

Le ton du prince Zen avait prit une tonalité que son frère ne lui connaissait pas. En levant les yeux vers lui, il rencontra son regard mélangé de crainte et de colère. Pour le jeune prince, il n'avait aucune raison valable pour que son frère ait changé d'idée, à moins que…

- Parce que je suis confiant de trouver une compagne qui sera un meilleur choix qu'elle.

Les deux frères se confrontèrent du regard en silence.  
Zen avait un jour avoué à Shirayuki qu'il serait incapable de ressentir une quelconque hostilité envers son frère, mais, à cet instant, s'il confirmait ses doutes, il n'était pas certain de sa réaction.

- Je me dois de penser au bien du royaume, continua Izana sur un ton posé. En tant que prince de Clarines, tu dois aussi mettre ton devoir en avant de tout.

- Pourtant, épouser la princesse Haki aurait évité une guerre et tu as repoussé cette idée.

- La guerre n'a-t-elle pas été évité?

Zen se leva de son siège, incapable de rester en place.

- Tu m'as déjà affirmé que tu ne laisserais pas ta rencontre avec elle entraver la voie que tu voulais suivre. Si ne pas entraver ce chemin voudrait aujourd'hui impliquer de la laisser s'éloigner de toi, pourrais-tu l'envisager?

Zen ne pouvait pas répondre à cette question, il en était évidemment incapable, surtout dans ses circonstances.

- Qu'est-ce que tu essayes d'insinuer?

_Veux-tu la prendre près de toi mon frère? Pour le royaume? Pour toi? … _

- Tu parles d'une femme dont tu n'as eu de cesse de vouloir te débarrasser, puis tu as semblé vouloir l'accepter et devenir notre alliée et maintenant, ça?

- Nous n'aurions jamais imaginé le précieux support qu'elle pourrait devenir. Comptes-tu toujours la demander en mariage, mon frère?

Bien sûr que Shirayuki pourrait faire une reine de premier choix, il l'avait toujours su, et le royaume n'en serait que plus fort mais… son frère le mettait-il réellement dans une pareille situation?  
Soudain celui-ci se détourna vers la fenêtre.

- Tu peux sortir, Zen. Il n'est pas nécessaire d'aborder le sujet. Je n'ai aucune intention envers elle et elle n'envisagera jamais une telle possibilité, même si c'est pour ton bien. N'est-ce pas?

Cette dernière suggestion fit serrer violement les poings de Zen. Si son frère envisageait même cette idée devant elle, il … ne préférait pas y penser. Trop furieux, le jeune frère décida de prendre la porte sans un mot de plus, laissant Izana face aux derniers événements.

Dehors la neige tombait de manière chaotique, balayée par le torrent de vent, les mêmes bourrasques qui s'agitait en plus profond de lui. Cet entretien avec Kijima avait finit de le convaincre sur tout ce que cette fille pouvait représenter. Elle avait le don de gagner le cœur des gens, elle avait la force et le courage de tout affronter, avoir une femme pareille à ses côtés serait…  
Izana n'arrivait pas à savoir s'il soulevait cette possibilité à cause de ce qu'elle pourrait apporter au royaume, ou de ce qu'elle pourrait lui apporter à lui.

_«Elle sera avant tout votre femme, elle demeurera à vos côtés en toutes circonstances. Elle sera votre soutien et votre confidente. »_

Sa femme… Izana eu un léger soupire en repoussant cette idée à contrecœur. Pourquoi avait-il fallu que ce soit elle? Pour la première fois depuis plusieurs années, il se sentait profondément jaloux de son cadet.  
Être aimé de cette manière… par une personne pareille…  
Izana se laissa retomber dans sa chaise, réalisant soudainement que l'éventualité d'un mariage d'alliance lui pesait soudainement avec un soupçon de tristesse.  
Zen ne lui pardonnerait certainement pas d'aussitôt, mais il serait probablement soulagé d'apprendre qu'il ne soulèverait plus cette question. Pour leur bien à tous les trois…

* * *

_Si vous avez des commentaires ou des suggestions, n'hésitez pas à cliquer sur Review pour me les communiquer._


End file.
